My Little Pony: The After Years
by SuperKamek
Summary: This story has moved to FIMfiction! If you wish to view this story in a MUCH higher quality than this, please support me there! Be sure to leave a thumbs up and a comment there too, as we're working for the special chapter there! Thank you!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

XXXXXX

My story begins a few months before my birth, that one fateful stormy night. My mother, who you would know as Princess Twilight Sparkle, was already seven months in her pregnancy. But that didn't stop her from exploring every last nook and cranny in Canterlot Castle. As of now though, she simply wished to read a book. That was the thing about my mother: She could never stop for the temptation of a decent read.

At last she entered the Canterlot Castle library. She pulled out a random book from one of the massive shelves, sat down on one of the several cushions and began reading to herself. Then she began to read aloud, as if she was reading the story to me. I suppose maturity does things to ponies.

At the same time, she heard a noise coming from the entrance to the library. Being the curious mare she was, she went to go and investigate it, albeit slowly due to the extra weight she put on.

"Darn you and your extra weight on me" Twilight giggled as she rubbed her belly. Despite her extra cargo, she pressed onwards.

"Hello?" she called out as soon as she reached the library entrance / exit "Is anypony there? If you want to join me for some reading, I don't mind." However, nothing answered her.

Some more time passed. Eventually my mother gave up and returned to her cushion to read her book. She sat down, levitated the same book she was reading off the ground and began to read once more. Not a few seconds later, she heard the same noise emanating from the entrance again.

"Hello?" Twilight called again "I'm not going over there again! Kinda pregnant over here!"

Nothing happened.

"Um... Alrighty then!" said my mother "If at any time you want to read with me, feel free to join!"

She then returned to her seat, picked her book off the ground and began reading again. However, the second she did this, she felt a cool breeze behind her. Slowly but surely, she turned around to face her new company.

Thankfully, it was just Luna.

"Twilight! Art thou alright?" the Princess of the Night asked in her Shakespearian talk "I hear thou yelling at somepony, so I came rushing."

"*sigh*... Yes Luna, I'm fine" Twilight sighed "Nothing bad has happened. Hey, while you're here do you want to read with me?"

"I see no problem in it" Luna answered "Very well! I shall join you."

"Great!" Twilight said "Sorry if I'm reading a filly's book. I just want to read to this little guy before I hit the hay. Please, take whichever book you want!"

"Oh, I loved that book when I was a filly!" Luna said "My sister used read it to me every night whenever I got scared. I guess I'll try to read it once more."

"Suit yourself!" Twilight laughed a little.

"Anyway, how goes the child?" asked Luna as she levitated down another copy of the storybook my mother was reading.

"Seven months in, and I feel like a whale" my mother joked as she rubbed her belly "A few more months, and he'll be popping out!"

"He'll be?"

"Yeah, I visited Nurse Redheart for my ultraviolent scan. Turns out I'm having a colt!" explained Twilight "I wasn't going to tell you guys until tomorrow anyway, so I suppose an early reveal can't hurt, right?"

"Very true" laughed Luna "Did Nurse Redheart reveal his type as well?"

"Yes, actually" Twilight said with a smile on her face "Looks like he's gonna be a-"

My mother's sentence was interrupted by the same noise that she investigated a few minutes ago. Not feeling up to getting up again, she turned to her Alicorn friend.

"Luna, would you do me a favour and check out that noise for me?" she asked.

"Of course, dear Princess of Friendship" Luna said as she got up from her seat to investigate the noise.

Once she got there, she looked around a few times, but saw nothing.

"I'm sorry, Twilight" she said "I don't see anything or anypo-"

*BONK*

"Princess Luna!" Twilight shouted as the blue Alicorn fell to the ground unconscious. Behind Luna was a mare robed in black with a pink coat and an orange mane.

"Who are you?" my mother yelled "Why did you hurt her?!"

The mare stood silent still, her cyan eyes looking straight into Twilight's.

"What do you want?" Twilight asked her final question a little quieter than her last ones.

The mare did nothing but look at Twilight's bulging abdomen. Twilight saw this and realised what her next action was going to be.

"No" my mother said as she protectively held her belly "You are NOT touching my foal!"

"You're foal will bring about the destruction of order!" the mare shouted "It must be eliminated!"

"I won't let you touch him!"

"Then I shall destroy you too! A pity; you're such a beautiful young mare."

The mysterious mare then charged up a magical shot, which Twilight recognised as a destruction spell. In defence, my mother began charging her counter spell to combat with the mare. They both released their magic at each other. Unfortunately, being weaker due to her pregnancy, Twilight was losing.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice all too familiar to Twilight. A powerful blast of magic shot from behind the mare, knocking her out.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted, looking at the Alicorn who saved her.

"Twilight, are you okay?" asked Celestia.

"I'm fine, thank you..." Twilight thanked before she looked down at her attacker "Who is she anyway?"

"Unfortunately, that I do not know dearest Twilight" Celestia explained "However, it seems she was trying to abort you're foal."

"Well, I think I figured that one out from personal experience" Twilight joked "Tell your guards to send her to the dungeon. As for me, I don't think I'll be coming back to the library for a while."

"Fair enough..." Celestia laughed a bit "Alright, let us return to our room."

"But what about Luna?" asked my mother with a bit of worry and concern. Princess Celestia looked over at her sister. Instead of a beat up and knocked out mare on the ground, closer inspection revealed a sleeping young filly with a small smile and drool coming out of her mouth.

"She'll be fine" Celestia giggled "Although, I suppose somepony can bring her back to her bed. Guards! Take my sister back to her quarters and this mare to the dungeon!"

"At once, you highness!" said a few guards that came from absolutely nowhere said. They picked up both the mare and Luna and began carrying them off.

You'd think that'd be the end right?

The mare suddenly woke up and struggled out of the grip of the guards. She then faced both Princesses with a look of desperation.

"I must... fulfil... MY MISSION!" the mare screamed before charging up a last resort spell, which my mother saw was a self-destruct spell.

"Everypony get down!" Celestia shouted, but it was too late. The mare self-imploded, dealing a good deal of damage to her surrounding area. A few seconds after the blast, everypony got up, except Luna who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Is everypony alright?" asked Princess Celestia. All the guards gave out groans, but eventually answered the question with a collection of yeses. Princess Celestia smiled, but then heard crying from behind her. She turned around to see Twilight holding her belly with tears in her eyes.

"The explosion got him, Princess" Twilight cried "It got my foal!"

Celestia put her hoof and an ear to Twilight's belly. She rubbed it for a while before she smiled and said "Fear not, my little pony. Your child is safe and alive. I don't think the blast, no matter if it was magical or not, wasn't strong enough to hurt him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..."

"*sniff*... Thank you..."

XXXXXX

Months Later...

XXXXXX

Twilight pushed one last time. After hours of labour, she panted and heard the sound of a newborn foal crying.

"Congratulations, your highness!" Nurse Redheart said "It's a beautiful baby Alicorn boy!" The pink-mane nurse handed Twilight her newborn foal that she's been carrying around for what felt like an eternity.

"He's... he's..." was all Twilight could say before my father, Bookworm, came into the delivery room. Bookworm was a unicorn that had a blue coat, a dark blue mane, and circular glasses positioned on his muzzle.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he finished my mother's sentence "Y'know, next to you of course!"

My mother giggled. "Oh stop, you! Back to the baby?"

"Yeah..." my father sighed as he looked at me, his newborn son "Heh, he has your eyes and coat!"

"And your mane!" she said as she ran a hoof through my mane, calming me down from all my crying "Although, I can't help but wonder where he got that streak of red through it..."

Suddenly, a terrible memory appeared within Twilight's head. The memory of the explosion and how it touched Twilight's pregnant belly. My mother shuttered, but continued to hold me gently.

"I suppose it's from a relative" she concluded "Crazy thing like that happen..."

"Twilight, are you okay?" asked Bookworm "You seem all worked up."

"Gee Bookworm, could it be the fact I just birthed my own son not two minutes ago?" Twilight joked "Ha, ha... no but really. I'm just wondering what he'll grow up to be."

"Let's leave that part to when it actually happens, okay?" my father reassured "Right now, let's just enjoy the moment as a true family."

"Yeah... okay..." Twilight said as she looked down at me again. By now I was already asleep, but that just made my mother smile even more.

"Let's enjoy the moment..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun shone onto the peaceful town of Ponyville, where I resided. Of course, I didn't reside in any normal house, but a large tree-like crystal castle smack dab in the centre of town. I was still asleep during this time. That was the thing about me; once I was up, I wasn't tired at all. But when I was asleep, I slept like a log.

I heard a rooster call and I slowly but surely woke up. Not thirty seconds after I got out of bed, my younger sister ran into my room and pounced on me.

"Moring big brother!" she shouted.

"Ack! Ah! Jeez, Halley! You've gotta stop doing that!" I shouted with a small smile on my face.

"Sorry bro," she said "But I always like to come in and give you a huge hug!"

Meet Halley Comet, my younger and ten times more upbeat sister who is thirteen, making her three years younger than me. She's a Pegasus with a yellow mane, blue coat and turquoise eyes. She's also fast enough to catch up to the likes of Rainbow Dash. Her cutie mark is that of a comet.

"Don't you mean crush my lungs?" I joked.

"...maybe..." Halley puffed out her cheeks "Anyway, this time's important! Blitz is waiting for you by the castle entrance!"

"What? He is?" I asked "Odd... he doesn't usually do mail on Saturdays..."

"Not for mail, silly!" Halley rolled her eyes "He wants to talk to you about something."

"Oh, well then in that case I better get going!" I said as I rushed out of my room, down the hallway, down the stairs and eventually the main hallway. Unfortunately, my mother caught me doing this and stopped me in my tracks.

"Just where do you think you're off to young mister?" my mother asked calmly as she spotted me running through the castle. She looked just about the same as I saw her in those old pictures of her, except she began getting a small grey streak in her hair, probably due to the fact she's a mother.

"Um... Blitz is waiting right outside the castle and I want to say hi to him?" I said slightly scared of my mother.

"...alright, you may go" she said "But no running!"

"Um... okay?" I said.

"And stop answering everything I say in a question!" Twilight said as she walked off to somewhere else in the castle. After that, I finally reached the door to the castle. There stood my childhood friend, Blitz Wing. He, being Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son, was a Pegasus with a light blue coat, a red mane and green eyes. His cutie mark was a book with a lightning bolt through it. He was the complete opposite of both his parents, since he liked being at home and reading. That was the thing about us; we were the complete opposites from our parents, so we became fast friends.

"Hello there, Midnight" he said "I came over to ask if you wanted to have a slow cruise around town with me."

Oh, I forgot! My name's Midnight Sparkle, son to Twilight Sparkle and Bookworm. I'm the only known male Alicorn who lives in a castle and happens to be a Prince! Not to brag, of course. My cutie mark is like my mothers, only orange instead of pink.

"Hey Blitz!" I said "Um, sure I'll come with you. Hold on. MOM!"

"Yeah?" I heard a faint voice from the castle say.

"CAN I FLY WITH BLITZ FOR A WHILE?!"

"Yes, honey..." I heard the voice say again.

"She says I can go" I said "Alright... ONETWOTHREEGO!"

And with that, I was off. I left my friend in the dust, but he never minded and just flew after me as fast as he could, which was actually decently fast.

Seeing that I left behind my friend, I slowed down to let my friend catch up. Blitz Wing eventually came up to me and asked "Do you always have to make our 'cruise around town' a race?"

"Maybe..." I said making the same face my sister gave me earlier.

"Well, perhaps today we can simply have a nice fly around?"

"Sure buddy!" I said.

XXXXXX

The flight had been pretty boring, but as long as my friend was happy, I was happy. Eventually though, we came across a cottage right next to the Everfree Forest. It was none other than Fluttershy's cottage! Only, it was looking somewhat prettier now that I could compare it with some pictures my mother showed me all those years ago.

"Hey, do you think we should drop in to say hello?" suggested Blitz.

"Um, sure, if you want to..."

We slowly made our decent down to the residence of the animal loving mare. We knocked on the door, and the door opened to not Fluttershy, but a completely different mare.

"Hey boys" she winked "What's up?"

"The sky" I joked "Hahaha! Yeah, that wasn't funny. Anyway, how're you doing B?"

Spring Blossom was the daughter of Fluttershy. She was a yellow Pegasus with golden eyes and a white mane. Her cutie mark was three pink blossoms. She always had a tomboyish personality, which made it harder for Fluttershy to keep her steady when she was a filly. However, when Spring Blossom sees dying flowers, she does everything in her power to make sure they live on. I've always had a crush on her, but it was never so big that I couldn't speak to her without stuttering.

"Me? Just fine" she answered "My mom just made some tea. Wanna come in for some?"

"That's quite alright, Spring" Blitz Wing said "However, if you'd like to join us on our small fight, we'd be more than welcome to let you join."

"Love to, but I gotta help mom out a bit" she said "Being single AND pregnant doesn't really help either. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure" I said before I turned around and took off "Well, see you around!"

"Bye, Spring!" said Blitz before he took off and followed me.

XXXXXX

Some more time passed and we eventually came across the Carousel Boutique, which we came to the agreement to visit there, fully knowing what would happen.

We knocked on the door and it opened up to two nearly identical twins with white coats and blue curly manes. Their cutie marks were a piece of ribbon on one and a ball of thread on the other. They were also brother and sister.

"Why hello there dearest friends!" the stallion said "Dearest sister Ribbon, please bring them inside!"

"Of course dearest brother Thread!" Ribbon said as she pulled me and Blitz inside her home "So, what shall we do with them?"

"I say we make them more formal!"

"Agreed!" 

"Uh, guys? That's really not-" was all I managed to say before the twins began dressing us up.

"... and a tie here, and some hair gel there..." said Ribbon who was working on Blitz.

"Don't forget the shoes!" Thread reminded her.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

XXXXXX

After the makeover, the twins showed us a mirror. I'll admit, they did a pretty decent job. But what do you expect from the son and daughter of the famous Rarity and Fancy Pants?

"TA DAH!" they both shouted "Well, what do you think?" they both said at the same time.

"It's... uh... pretty good actually" I said "That, and it's as tight as hay."

"I concur with Midnight" said Blitz "The good part, I mean..."

"Ribbon? Thread? What have you done this time?" said a new voice that just entered the room. We all turned to see Fancy Pants, the twin's father.

"Daddy!" said Ribbon in shock "We were, uh, practicing on, uh... mannequins?"

"Y-yeah!" spoke Thread nervously "Really life-like ones!"

"Uh huh..." said Fancy Pants with an eyebrow risen "You two know you're not supposed to do this without my or your mother's permission and supervision. Remember last time?"

The twins shuddered at this thought "Yes dad / daddy..." they said once again at the same time.

"Good" said the older blue mane stallion. He then turned to us with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you two" he said "But you know how they can get. If you like the suits, keep them. A gift from me to you."

"That's alright, sir" Blitz said "I like the suit, but I don't think my friend here cares for it too much..."

"Jeez it's hot in this thing!" I said "Somepony! Anypony! Get me out! AHHHHH!"

"He's also a total drama queen..." snickered Ribbon. Fancy Pants had heard it all though, so he just didn't say anything.

"Please come back any time, you two!" he said as he helped me get that blasted suit off "We'll be waiting!"

"Thanks Mr. Pants" I said with a double meaning "We'll be sure to drop by. By the way, where's Mrs. Rarity?"

"Out shopping" Fancy Pants replied simply "If you see her, please tell her to stop looking at that Celestia forsaken dress..."

"Will do!" I said as I took off once more.

"Thank you!" said my best friend as he did the same.

XXXXXX

The last stop was Sugar Cube Corner. That's where we all went to just chill... and maybe bug the hay out of Pumpkin and Pound Cake, the owners of the bakery. We both landed right at the entrance where we were immediately greeted by two very noticeable jumpy mares. One being pink and the other being blue. I think my mother said her first reaction to Pinkie Pie's daughter was: 'Sweet Celestia, now there are two of them!'"

"Hey, hey, hey!" said the blue mare "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner! What'll be, super duper friends of mine!"

"Oooo! Maybe they want cupcakes, or muffins..." said the pink one.

"Or strawberries and chocolate!" suggested the blue one.

"Or chocolate rain!" shouted the pink one.

"NO!" literally everypony in the bakery shouted.

"Aw... bummer..." said the pink mare.

"Cheer up mum!" spoke the blue mare "At least we still have some chocolate milk in the fridge!"

"Yeah! Thanks Bubble!"

Bubblegum was, most obviously, Pinkie Pie's daughter. Pinkie was considering having a second foal, but LITERALLY EVERYPONY IN TOWN told her that wouldn't be necessary. Bubblegum's mane is bright pink and very poofy and her coat is blue. Her cutie mark is a few sticks of bubblegum. Her personality is much like Pinkie's, only WAY crazier, however that works. Although, I suppose it's because Pinkie Pie has matured a bit from my mother's time as a young adult.

"So," Pinkie turned back to us "What'll it be?"

"The usual" I said "I don't feel too awake this morning."

"Same for me!" Blitz said

"Two Super Duper Ultra Deluxe Smoothie Surprises, coming riiiiight UP!" said Bubblegum as she joyfully bounced her way to the bakery kitchen.

"Oh that silly filly" Pinkie said "She reminds me too much of myself when I was younger. I'm so proud!"

Blitz and I just looked at each other before we took a seat at one of the booths. Low and behold, our friend Little Mac was waiting for us. Little Mac is only eleven, but he's VERY mature for his age, so we let him do things we wouldn't let most other fillies and colts to do. He has a light orange coat, a brown mane and blue eyes. He doesn't have a cutie mark yet. He always carries around his little blue neckerchief everywhere he goes. He was named after his mother's brother

"Ey' guys!" he said in a country accent "Ah've been waitin' fer ya all mornin'!"

"Sorry buddy" I said "But maybe if you told us that you were waiting here, we'd come earlier."

"Oh. Sorry..."

That was another thing about Little Mac; he's a little forgetful. We all forgive him, though.

"Order up!" said Bubblegum who had come over to our table with our drinks "Here you go! I added extra berries in yours, Blitz..." she said with a wink.

You see, she doesn't know we all know this but, Bubblegum has a huge crush on Blitz Wing. For as long as I could remember, she's been gushing over him ever since grade school. I think Blitz shares the same feelings, but he never says.

"Thanks Bubble!" he said "Wanna join?"

"I guess... I hope Mr. Cake doesn't notice me slacking off. Although, he's usually in the kitchen. Or making a delivery. Or shopping for ingredients. Or..."

Everypony just rolled their eyes at Bubblegum's randomness.

XXXXXX

At the same time, a mare was looking over Ponyville from a cliff. She had a black robe and a hood over her head.

"This town is breaking the order of things" she said "The castle mustn't be there. It's ugly! It's breaking the order! However, I'll deal with that later... now? Ha, ha, ha... now, I finish what I started all those years ago!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To see it was already the afternoon was to think the sky was falling. But it wasn't, so it was obviously the afternoon. We had all enjoyed our little treat, but now it was time for me to bid farewell to my friends and head home. Along the way, I crossed paths with my Uncle Spike who was doing a bit of shopping in the Ponyville Market. He wasn't technically my uncle, but since he was technically my mother's little brother... I guess that makes him my uncle? From the pictures my mom showed me, he hasn't really grown that much.

"Hey Uncle Spike!" I said "How goes your day?"

"Boring as ever" Spike complained "Ah well, such as life being your mother's number one assistant. So, what can I help ya with?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just passing by is all."

"Well, tell your mom that Spike will be home soon with the groceries."

"Alrighty then!"

"Now I just gotta- WHOA!" Spike shouted as he tripped over a stone, spilling all the groceries. Thinking fast, I used a levitation spell to catch the food. At the same time, the strand of red hair on my mane began to glow brightly. I slowly levitated the food back into the bag and onto the ground.

"Thanks Midnight" said Spike as he got up from his trip and picked up the bag of groceries "I suppose we're even now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are..." I said as I remembered what Spike did. I accidentally tripped down the stairs a few days ago and Spike caught me mid-fall.

"We'll I need to do a bit more shopping, so I won't be home until at least eight" Spike explained "Which means I have a lot of shopping to do... again... well, I don't want to bother you. I do this all the time. Go enjoy youth while you still can!"

"Says the baby dragon." I snickered.

"I'm older than I look!" he shouted whilst he was walking off.

"Yeah... okay..." I said to myself.

Hold on! Let's rewind that for a second: 'At the same time, the strand of red hair on my mane began to glow brightly'. That was something weird about me. For whatever reason, a part of my mane began to glow whenever I used magic. I've consulted my parents about the matter, but they said they have no idea what causes it to do that. So, ever since I learned of this, I've tried to figure out why.

"Psssst!" whispered a female voice. I looked around to try and find the source of the noise, but I didn't see anypony.

"Pssssssst!" whispered the voice again. I was beginning to get a bit annoyed, but I looked around anyway. Nothing had changed.

"I said PSSSSSSSSST!" said the voice slightly louder this time "Over here! Next to the boxes!"

I looked over at the boxes next to a market stand and saw a young Unicorn mare with a light blue coat and a yellow and red wavy mane. Her cutie mark was a music disk. I recognised her immediately as Vinyl Scratch's adoptive daughter Bass Drop. She always wore her mother's glasses, so I never knew what colour her eyes were. She was hands down the best DJ in all of Equestria, but for some odd, and slightly scary, reason, she loved me like I was her mother. She once went so far as to try and kill me to allow me to accept her love. Now, I know what you're thinking: how psychotic is this mare? The answer? I have no idea. Celestia help us all...

"What do you want, Bass Drop?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"I found a new way to prove my affection towards yoooou..." she sung the last bit of her sentence "Behold! My mother's old... um... something!" She then brought out a speaker with wheels on it. It also had a big red button on the top.

"Now, I'm going to press this button, and something is gonna happen!" she explained.

"You mean you don't even know?!" I asked her, now very concerned and terrified.

"Not knowing is part of love!" she shouted with a smile on her face "Here we go!"

To my horror, Bass Drop pressed the button and opened up the speaker to reveal a larger blue speaker. Energy began to charge around the speaker, forming a flash of light, and the next thing I knew a giant beam of blue energy blasted straight out it. Thinking fast, I used a shield spell to block the oncoming energy blast. Eventually, the blast died down, and I removed my shield. Thankfully, the shield absorbed the entire shot, so none of the town was destroyed.

I felt like going up to Bass Drop and yelling at her for trying to kill me, but I think her mother beat me too it. Vinyl Scratch, the town's previous DJ, came up to Bass with a slightly disappointed look on her face.

"Bass Drop!" she shouted "You know you're not supposed to try and kill Midnight..."

I sighed in relief.

"...on Saturdays!"

Sighed too soon.

"You're only allowed to do that on Mondays!" Vinyl explained "But, I'll give credit where it's due; that was one awesome blast! Yeah! High-five!"

"High-five! Yeah!" Bass Drop shouted as she high-fived her mother.

"Now come on, let's go annoy Tavi!" Vinyl said as she walked off with her daughter. I won't lie; many ponies that day stood there speechless for an hour. I was one of those ponies...

XXXXXX

"Hey mom! I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the castle.

After an hour had gone by, I looked at the time and realised my parents would have my head if they saw how long I was gone. I quickly rushed back home in hope that my mother in particular would forgive me.

"Hey kiddo!" greeted my father "Your mother's been looking for you. She said something about... um... oh horse feathers, what was it again?"

"Don't worry about it dad" I said "I'll go see mom. You just go read or something."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" asked my father.

"Maybe!" I shouted, since I was already walking away from him. Once I was in the throne room, I began looking around for my mom.

"Mom?!" I yelled, but nopony answered "Where are you mom!? Wait; I know exactly where she is!"

I ran over to the basement entrance. The basement was where my mom kept all her science-y stuff. No doubt that she was down there experimenting on something. I walked down the stairs toward her laboratory.

"Mom?" I asked again.

"Right here, dear!" she shouted.

I reached the end of the staircase and saw once again my mother's lab. There were large containers of stuff everywhere, and a box-shaped machine in the centre. I never knew what that machine was for. Today I was going to learn.

"I've finally done it!" my mother explained "I've completed my wonderful work of art!"

"Um... what is it, exactly?" I asked her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she made a smiley face "Don't worry, it doesn't bite...

Slowly, I put one of my hooves on the contraption my mother recently finished. It felt like a normal machine, but I knew my mother was about to deny that feeling.

"It's a sub-atomic magic enhancer!" she squealed "It has the power to grant anypony super powers! I haven't tested it yet, but I intend to soon!"

"You mean with me?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"As your lab rat?!" I said slightly more terrified.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I had to be the lab rat of my own experiments when I was your age. But now I'm old and frail, and not fit to do such dangerous things..." my mother then made a pouty face. I sighed.

"Fine, fine... I'll do it..." I deadpanned.

"Oh goody!" clapped my mom "Okay, place your front hooves on the two yellow circles!"

"Like this?" I did as she told.

"Perfect! Now place your head on the head rest..."

I did as she said again.

"Great!" my mother said as she walked over to a lever next to the machine "Now, I promise this won't hurt a bit!"

"How reassuring..." I said sarcastically.

"Three..."

I braced myself for what would happen.

"Two..."

I felt a scared for a second, but I moved on.

"One..."

No going back now. Unless of course the writer is a complete A-hole and really likes anti-climactic scenes.

"Stop!" shouted a voice. I took my body off the machine to look at our visitor. It was none other than Spring Blossom. Right next to her was my sister Halley.

"That is not the real Twilight Sparkle!" she exclaimed "She's a fake!"

"How dare you!" shouted my mother "What proof do you have, anyway?"

"And B, why are you here?" I asked my friend "I thought you were taking care of your mom."

"I left Discord in charge, much to my regret" Spring said "But I needed to find out the truth! You see, I saw Twilight just half an hour ago...

XXXXXX

Spring Blossom's P.O.V. (Half an hour ago...)

XXXXXX

"More tea, mom?" I asked my mother.

At this time, my mother and I were having a lovely cup of tea. Nothing had disturbed us, except for perhaps a few animals requesting Fluttershy's help.

"Oh, thank you Spring" she said "You're so kind..."

From all the stories I've heard about her, it would appear that my mother had gotten less shy and timid all the time. She had grown into a mature and more or less shy mare. Although, she was slightly more depressed now, since my father died a few months ago from a rare disease. Fortunately, he left us one last gift: another member of our family. She should be popping out pretty soon.

"So just one more month, eh?" I asked her "Hard to believe we've come this far..."

"Hard to believe Discord managed to hold off on a pregnancy joke for this long" my mother giggled as she rubbed her belly "At least in front of my face."

"Now that I think of it... where is he anyway?" I questioned.

"Right here!" Discord said as he popped out of nowhere "Now, who's ready to have a 'whale' of a time?"

"Looks like I spoke too soon..." Fluttershy deadpanned.

"Oh come on! You have to admit it was funny!" Discord laughed "The look on your face!"

"That wasn't funny, Discord" I said "Why would you do that anyway? What did my mom ever do to you?"

"Spring, it's okay" said my mother "Discord likes doing things like that, much to my dismay..."

"Um... sorry dear..." Discord apologized "Anyway, I brought some cucumber sandwiches!" some cucumber sandwiches appeared in his hand instantly "Anypony up for some?"

"Actually, now that you say it I do have a craving for some cucumbers right now..." my mom said "How convenient!"

"Convenience at its best, I suppose" I said "Alright, gimme a slice!"

"What do we say, young lady?" asked Fluttershy with a smile on her face.

"Um... please?"

"Okay, now you may have one."

XXXXXX

After a few minutes of tea and cucumber sandwiches, we heard a knock at the door. I went to open it and saw that it was none other than Mrs. Sparkle.

"Sup, Twi" I said "What brings you around here?"

"Um... hello again Spring" Twilight said "Has Midnight come by here, by chance?"

"I think he was here an hour ago..." I responded.

"Horse feathers! I missed him again! Well, if he comes by again, tell him that his mother forgot to tell him she'll be out for a while. I need to do a meeting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him" I said "And you, um, have fun?"

"I sure as hay will!"

And with that, she left.

"Well, that was certainly odd" I said "Oh well, might as well tell Midnight."

I walked back into the living room where my mother and Discord were still drinking their tea.

"Hey mom, I gotta go tell Midnight something," I explained "So, I'll be back soon. See ya!"

"Hold on there, young lady" my mother stopped me "First off, who was that at the door? Second what do you need to tell him?"

"The mare that was just here was Twilight, and she told me to tell Midnight she was going out for a while. Kay?"

"Fine by me" agreed my mother "But who'll take care of all the bunnies and squirrels while you're gone?"

"Um... Discord?" I said, immediately regretting what I said.

"Oh perfect!" Discord smiled "It will give me a bit more time with my dear friend Fluttershy..."

"Oh stop, you!" Fluttershy giggled.

"Right... I'm just gonna leave you two now..." I said as I slowly inched my way out of my mother's cottage.

XXXXXX

"Midnight! Midnight!" I shouted "Ugh, where could he be?"

I had entered town in hope that he was here, but alas no he was not. I had passed by a few ponies I had seen before, but never took the time to really meet. There was this one pony with her daughters who absolutely went head over heels for humans and hands. Then there was a mare practicing her cello with her son who played the violin. Finally, there was a mare walking around quite humorously with an empty beer bottle in her hoof. Joining her was her daughter who also was walking quite humorously with an empty beer bottle in her hoof.

I never found Midnight, but I did see Twilight walk back into the castle. Raising an eyebrow, I followed after her. But not before Twilight stopped me...

...wait what?

"Oh, hello again Spring" she said "I was just about to board the train to Canterlot. All this stuff is too much for me to fly with..." she pointed to all the baggage behind her.

"But I thought..." was all I could say before Twilight waved me goodbye "This is weird... either I had too many cucumber sandwiches, or I just saw two Twilights. If I DID just see two Twilights, then which one's the real one?"

'Tough call' I thought 'The real Twilight would do anything for Midnight and Halley, but also would never give up the chance to see the Princesses again... hmm... Twilight asked me to tell Midnight this morning, and said she was off to see Celestia and Luna, so I guess it's safe to say that was the real Twilight. Wait, then that means the other Twilight's the fake!'

The next thing I knew, I saw Midnight running into the castle.

"Looks like I gotta save him... again..." I said remembering all the times Midnight got into a pickle he couldn't get out of. I rushed inside the castle after him, but I didn't find Midnight at all. Instead, I saw his little sister Halley Comet.

"Hey, Springy!" she said in her usual chipper voice "Whatcha doing?"

"I need to tell your brother something!" I explained "It's really important!"

"Are you gonna tell him that you love him like how he always says he loves you?" she asked "Then you two can have little babies and live a happy life?"

"I... um... where... did you get that idea?" I said as I blushed slightly "We're just friends, right?"

"Sure..." Halley said with a smug smile on her face "Anyway, what do you need?"

"I just told you" I said "You can come with me, just don't get in my way."

"Okay!" she said as she began following me as I rushed to where Midnight was.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V. (Right now)

XXXXXX

"So that's how you got here," I began "but that doesn't give any proof that the Twilight here and present isn't the real Twilight. Maybe the Twilight that went to go see the Princesses was the fake!"

"Really?" asked Spring "Then tell me why the Twilight here was so intent on putting you in possible danger. That, and she always tests out her new experiments in the park. Can you explain that?"

"Well, I... um..."

"Don't listen to her sweetie" said my mother (?) "Just put your hooves here and-"

"Actually, why are you so intent on going through with this experiment?" I asked my mother "With me no less." She began to look nervous, as if I had said something she never wanted to hear from me.

"Because I didn't want to do it myself?" she said trying to cover herself up "Oh, you know what, forget it! You've already figured it out, so I suppose I'll just kill you right now!"

As she said this, her entire body began morphing into that of a Pegasus mare with a pink coat and orange mane. Her eyes were turquoise, but her pupils were slits, so they looked a lot like those of a dragon. Her mane was styled to be perfectly symmetrical. Her cutie mark was that of a yellow star with wings on it.

"You are a disruption to order!" the mare yelled "You mustn't exist! Now DIE!"

"Wait, what? A disruption to order?" I asked "What does that even mean?"

She answered by shooting an energy blast from her chest. In retaliation, I put up my protective shield. As you know, my mane began to glow. The mare noticed this and stopped her attack.

"Your mane, it..." she began "It glowed! So when I did that to her all those years ago, it helped you instead of harmed you?!"

"What are you talking about, fake mommy?!" shouted Halley "What did you do to my big brother?"

"Stupid child!" shouted the mare "It is not what I did to your brother, rather what I did to your mother... she resorted me to killing her rather than aborting 'Midnight', as you ponies like to call this abomination. However, now that I know he has his mane like that, it gives me more reason to eliminate him! Speaking of which..." she began to charge up another blast of magic.

Just as she was about to fire, a bolt of power flew right through her, ripping open her body. I looked around and saw her body dripped no blood. In fact, the inside of her body was void-like and empty. Her eyes widened and she fell over without making a sound.

"Whew... that was a close one..." said a familiar voice. We all turned to see my father with a slightly smoking horn.

"Dad?" I said "You saved us? But how'd you get here? Spring and Halley were in the doorway during all this."

"You think this castle doesn't have its fair share of secrets?" said my father with a small smile "Anyway, I know what you're going to ask, so I'll just answer. I heard all the yelling from the main floor, so I came rushing to help you. As for who the hay that is," he pointed at the mare who disguised herself as my mother "I have no idea."

"Well, now that we've got this all settled, I think I'll head home" stated Spring Blossom "I don't know how much longer my mother will be able to take Discord's company."

And with that, she was off. As she left, I turned to my father and asked him that one question I know I'd regret: "Is she dead?"

"Yeah, looks that way" my father said "Well, seeing as how the inside of her wasn't normal, I guess it's safe to say I didn't just commit murder."

"I guess your right" I said "C'mon; let's go take out the trash" I signalled over at the body of the mysterious mare.

"..."

"Dad, did you hear something?" I asked my father.

"Yeah..." he said "But I doubt it was the mare in question."

"...ugh..."

"Okay, it was defiantly the mare in question!" my father said, alarmed at the situation. The presumed dead mare slowly but surely got up to face us.

"This body... she is weak and dead..." said the mare "I can't kill you now, for I am dying in this host. But I promise, I shall be back..."

She then burst out her wings and inexplicably teleported off to who knows where.

"Well that was certainly... a thing... that... that happened..." I said with a small bit of confusion.

"I wonder if your mother knows anything about that mare..." my father said "I think with all her knowledge on this kind of stuff, she'll at least be able to read a book about it."

"Well, we still have some time before she gets back," I began "So we have some time to kill."

"Wait, what?" asked my father "You mean she left again without telling me? *sigh*... your mother is so forgetful."

"Well think of it this way; if she wasn't, then I would probably be dead by now."

"Y'know, you're right!" exclaimed my father "I don't think I could deal with a dead son. Now, why don't we go for some Ice Cream, eh?"

"Sure dad," I said "Why the hay not?"

XXXXXX

Sorry this chapter took a while. As you know, the end of school fast approaches and I needed to study for my exams. Fear not, for my exams are finished now. This means I'll be able to post new chapters more frequently. Also, I want to see your ideas on how this story should continue. Either put a review down, or for my family and friends reading this, do the same or e-mail me. Thank you and I'll see you around Scraggsters!


	4. Chapter 3

Before I begin, I just want to apologise for taking so long to get this chapter out. I had forgotten to tell you guys that I was moving and as soon as I realised this, my computer was already packed up. I'm back now, but I don't know if I'll be able to post chapters frequently. Time is tight with all the summer things to do, but I promise that whenever I can find the time, I'll write something for you guys. Also, I'm aware of the spelling mistakes throughout my story, I just don't know how to fix them. Finally, thank you all for supporting me. You have no idea what it feels like for me to see an awesome comment in my review box. Okay, enough exposition!

ON WITH THE PLAY!

Actually, one more thing... sorry. I've been away from a keyboard in a while, so if this chapter's not as good as the others, just know that I may be a little rusty. Okay, for realsies this time...

XXXXXX

Chapter Three

It's already been two days since I encountered the mare impersonating my mother. My father and I consulted my mother about it, but she said nothing. In fact, she's become more distant since I spoke to her about the matter. It's a little suspicious, but I decided it was best to try and go along with it.

I was invited to come over to Sugar Cube Corner for another friend get-together. It was something all of us (my friends, I mean) like to do every once in a while. Bubblegum always hosted, but I never had a problem with it since she was the best party and event planner ever! Pinkie Pie also holds great parties too, but I always preferred Bubblegum's over anypony else's.

The instantaneous second I stepped through Sugar Cube Corner's entrance, I was attacked by Bubblegum's barrage of talking.

"Hey Midnight!" she said in her usual bubbly voice "How are you? What took ya so long? Did your mom ground you? Are you supposed to be here?"

"Bubblegum..." I said trying to get her attention.

"Are you just here to confess your true love for Springy? That would be so romantic if you did!"

'Bubblegum..." I said a bit louder this time, slightly blushing at what she just said.

"Or are you escaping from Space Pirates? Is Ridley here?! I'll show that guy some ol' one-two! Or are you-"

"BUBBLEGUM!" I finally shouted, which got her attention.

"Yes?" she asked as if nothing ever happened.

"Is everypony already here?"

"Well duh! Why do you think I asked why you were so late?"

"Good point" I said in a surrendering tone "Alright, let's just head on inside."

XXXXXX

"Order on table three!" Pound Cake shouted to his twin sister, Pumpkin Cake.

"Got it!" Pumpkin shouted back.

By this time, I had already begun talking to all my friends. They all shared their stories of what happened last week. The Unicorn twins' story was my favourite, since it involved them accidentally discovering their mother's secret stash of food in the basement. They've been eating it for a few days now, and Rarity still doesn't know.

After everypony had told their stories, it was my turn to speak about the past week. I, of course, knew exactly what to talk about.

"Two things for me this time" I began "First, Bass Drop tried to kill me again."

"Tell us somethin' we don't know!" Little Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, but this time it was with a giant cannon that shot out a huge blue beam of energy!" I informed my friends "It nearly took out half the town!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" asked Ribbon with concern.

"I'm sure he is, dearest sister" Thread eased his twin sister "Besides, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be here, now would he?"

"Thread, no offence buddy but I'm telling the story, Kay?" I told my Unicorn friend.

"*sigh*... fine..." he said in defeat.

"Anyway, yes I'm fine. The only real trouble I had was that Bass got off Scott free."

"Don't tell me... Vinyl, right?" asked Spring.

"Correctamundo!" I said "That's a word I've never said before and hope to never say again! Anyway, she came up to Bass Drop, high-fived her and walked away!"

"Somepony needs to do something about that mare..." said Blitz.

"I'll say!" agreed Bubblegum (I think you know why) "At least she just wants Midnight to love her, unlike those bullies from school. What were their names again?"

"Gold and Platinum?" I guessed. Gold and Platinum are the infamous Diamond Tiara's younger brothers. They're not twins, but they came around one year between each other. I've heard stories about Diamond Tiara being the school bully back in the original CMC's time, but she's pretty much made up for it and is now the nicest mare in town. Her brother's, however, were and still are a nightmare. Thankfully, they're all out on vacation this time of year, so we don't have to worry about them.

"Yeah, them..." Bubble made a frowny face.

"Well, at least we don't halfta deal with em' fer ah while" Little Mac said "At's' the nice thin' bout' summer: we don't halfta deal with em'! Ever!"

"Right you are, my little country colt" Ribbon hugged him affectionately. She didn't have a crush, for that would be weird. No, she just adored the little tyke like a stuffed toy.

"Getting back to Midnight," Spring said as she pointed her attention to me "didn't you say you had two things to tell us this time?"

"Oh yeah..." I said as I remembered last Saturday "I probably should've told this to you guys earlier, but last Saturday somepony impersonated my mom."

"Oh yeah, I think Springy told me about that..." Bubblegum said.

"Us too!" said the twins at the same time.

"But is it true?" asked Blitz Wing.

"Yeah, it's true" I said "I kinda left me slightly confused at the end of it all, but one thing still bugs me..."

"What is it?" asked all my friends.

"Right after you left with Halley, B, the mare got up and teleported outta there, stating that she'll return to finish off the job later."

"How in the name of Luna is that even possible?!" asked Ribbon with shock in her voice.

"That mare was not normal..." said Spring "A void in her chest? Living after a spell as fatal as what Mr. Bookworm used? There's no way we're dealing with just some crazy psychopath."

"One more thing... she seemed to take a disliking interest toward the red streak of my mane" I informed my friends "I have a feeling my hair has something to do with this all..."

"Have you spoken to Mrs. Sparkle on the matter?" asked Blitz.

"Yeah, but she won't talk about it..." I answered "Actually, she's been pretty distant ever since I spoke to her about the mare. She's hiding something, I just know it..."

"Ah'm sure she'll come round' ventually'" said Little Mac "She'll only keep secrets from er' kids ifin ey'd be important."

"That's just what I'm worried about little buddy" I said "But maybe you're right. I just have to be patient..."

"Well, I think that just about wraps up our meeting!" stated Bubblegum "To end it on a high note, though..." she then inexplicitly pulled out seven smoothies, extra berries on Blitz's of course "DRINK UP!"

We all chuckled at Bubble's weirdness as we drank our smoothies.

XXXXXX

Sometime later, I decided it was time for me to head home. It was already starting to become night time, so that could be a reason. As I left Sugar Cube Corner, I felt somepony was watching me. It couldn't be the mysterious mare, for this presence I felt was slightly weaker. I looked around to try and find the presence, but alas I saw nothing.

As I walked back home, the presence never left. Ponyville's streets still had ponies on them, so you'd think it wouldn't be easy to spot this other presence, right? Wrong. This presence was strong and was just about as easy to feel as it was to see a flashing red light in a glass house.

I finally got back home, thinking the presence would leave. Little did I know that a hooded pony was watching me, waiting for me to come out of hiding. But what I really didn't know was that hooded pony I would get to know a lot more... for better or for worse.

XXXXXX

And the plot thickens! Anyway, I going to be getting Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days soon, so I REALLY can't stop thinking about that over-rated, yet still fantastically well made franchise. Sorry this chapter was short too. I've just been out of it recently. I promise though, the next chapter will be longer.

I was thinking about adding myself into this story. No, not me personally, but the ponified version of me: Rage Quit. If you don't want this, please tell me and I'll make it somepony else. Also, hooded pony? Take five guesses where I got that from! 

Introducing... End Of Chapter Questionnaire! I'll ask you a question about something in video games, and you have to answer. Rules: First, No Googling! I want you to use your own brain for this. If you can't answer, just guess. Second, No Hints! Again, I want people to do things on their own. It makes you feel like you've accomplished something, you know? If I see that you have cheated, I'll get the party cannon (I kid of course). This is not a race, and everyone who guesses by the posting of the next chapter will receive a fake cookie! YAY!

Since this is the first time, let's start with an easy one:

Who is the main antagonist of the Metroid Prime trilogy? I accept either of its names.

This is WhiteFreak, saying see ya Scraggsters!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I couldn't sleep. I don't know why though; I did my toiletries, had my glass of water and left my stuffed Ursa Major, Mr. Snuggles, out by my bedside to protect me. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Never mind... the point is I wasn't sleeping. I pondered for a moment why. Then it hit me. I was being watched.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked outside my bedroom. I reached the main hall to look around the area and make sure that nopony was actually watching me. After confirming my safety in the main hall, I went to go search outside. Stepping outside gave me chills, and since it was the summer season, I knew something was wrong. I looked around, slightly more scared this time but still steady.

Seeing nothing, I decided it was best to just head on inside before something REALLY bad happened. Never did I see a pair of glowing red eyes follow me back into the castle.

XXXXXX

"Just what do you think you're doing up at this hour?" asked my mother who had caught me walking around the castle.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"Don't give me that look, just tell me!" said my mother in a slightly more cross voice.

"Well, I had this feeling I was being watched, so I went outside to make sure that I wasn't" I explained "But, looks like nopony's there! Ha, ha... I'm gonna go now!"

"Hold up there Mr!" said my mom, halting me in my tracks "What made you think that somepony was watching you?"

"I dunno... I just had this feeling is all."

"Hmm... alright..." my mom let me off the hook "Just go back to bed, okay?"

"Kay!" I said as I walked back up the stairs to my room.

"That boy..." said my mother "Wait... he thought somepony was watching him? Odd... must be that Bass Drop again. I think I'll have a chat with Vinyl tomorrow."

XXXXXX

The secondary hall wasn't as grand as the main one, but it was circular and just about as empty as a jellyfish's brain. Get the picture? When Halley and I were younger, we loved playing video games. So whenever we'd get the chance, we'd role play boss battles in this room. I haven't told anypony, but sometimes we still do. Ah, good times...

The secondary hall didn't lead me to my room, but it was a nice place to just cool down. I decided it was best to visit here before hitting the hay.

"Ah, this place brings back good memories..." I said as I marvelled at the secondary hall in all its glory.

"Looks like it will also bring bad ones too..." said a calm and collected male voice very foreign to me.

I quickly turned around to see who said that. There standing right at the entrance to the secondary hall was a cloaked stallion that looked to be around his thirty's. He had a light blue coat and a brown mane with a red streak right down the middle. His eyes were deep blue and he wore a cocky grin on his face.

"Who the hay are you?!" I asked the intruder "And what the heck are you doing in this castle?!"

"My name is of no concern" the stallion spoke once more "However, I am here by the command of the high mistress to eliminate you. She'd do it herself, but she's still regenerating from her last battle.

"So you're out to kill me too, huh?" I asked "How many of you guys are there anyway?"

"Hundreds" he simply answered "And all of them believe you are disrupting the natural order of things. Thus, you must be destroyed."

"So you're here to do that?"

"Yes. Although, I am beginning to question why I must eliminate you. You don't appear to be of any harm though. Orders are orders though, and so you must be terminated!"

"Then I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen!" I shouted as I prepared my strongest spells for combat.

(Please play Vs. Dark Samus from Metroid Prime 2. Believe me, it fits this battle!)

Before I could react, the stallion teleported into thin air. I looked around frantically, but saw that he was gone.

"Up here!" I heard a voice shout. I looked up only to see the intruder flying in the air. Yep, turns out he's a Pegasus. Somehow though, he was charging a magical shot from his chest much like the mysterious mare from a few days ago did. In the split second I had to react, I saw that the red streak in his hair glowed similar to mine. Unfortunately, I had wasted my time to dodge to look at his hair and I got his magic blast handed right at me.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed "Hey! Anypony?! I need some help!"

"Don't bother" said the stallion "I put a sound proofing spell around this room before we began, just so I could do this quickly and quietly." He finished that last part hesitantly, as if he didn't want to do this. I noted that for later.

"Alright then..." I said as I charged up my own spell, my mane glowing up in the process "Take THIS!"

I fired an energy ball at the intruder, but he dodged with ease.

"Is that all you got?" asked the intruder cockily "I expect better from the target the high mistress gave me personally. I guess that- wait... did your mane just glow?"

"What's it to ya?" I asked the light blue stallion.

"If you live though my onslaught, I might consider telling you..." the stallion said darkly.

"Alright, I think I've had just about enough of you!" I shouted as I readied a chain gun-like spell "Get out of my CASTLE!"

Hundreds of magical shots of energy came barrelling out of my horn. The intruder dodged every single one, except for the last and largest of the shots. The knockback sent him flying against the wall.

"Y'know, I never actually thought that I'd fight an actual boss here..." I commented to myself. I looked back at where the stallion had landed. The dust that had risen cleared and showed that the stallion sustained little, if no, damage. In his mouth was what looked to be an energy sword of sorts. It was a lighter blue than him, and it had the curve most Saddle Arabian guards had on their swords.

"What is that?!" I shouted in a confused and shocked voice "And where in the name of Celestia did you get it?!"

The intruder said nothing as he began flapping his wings to gain height. As soon as he reached a preferred altitude, he dive-bombed me head-on. I just narrowly dodged, however. As he struck the floor, his blade got stuck in the floor. I took this chance to unleash a barrage of magical shots at him. He took every one.

He lay strewn on the floor like an abandoned stuffed toy. He had small burns all over his body, and his robe had tiny rips in a few places. He slowly but surely got up and stared at me. He coughed up a bit of blood. I didn't want to do this to him, but he did state he wanted to kill me, so I had no other choice.

Despite his injuries, he began charging a spell similar to my chain gun spell, but it felt different for some reason. Not wanting to learn physically what kind of pain this could do, I jumped out of the way just before the stallion let loose a barrage of very large and very fast energy balls.

"Hold still so I can KILL YOU!" the intruder shouted that last part. I must've made him angry. Gee, I have absolutely no idea what I could've done to do that! Wanting to end this fight, I charged up one final shot of energy. I used a lot of my magic to do this, but I knew it was going to end this battle. I threw my energy ball at the stallion which forced him right onto the wall of the room.

The battle was finished.

(You can stop the music now)

The intruder slowly got up. He was a total wreck now, but at least I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid in his state. He coughed up more blood. I actually felt a little bit sorry for him. It seemed as if he didn't wish to kill me, save for the last few moments of our battle.

"Why?" I asked him.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

"Heh..." the stallion chuckled "Didn't I already tell you? I was sent here by the-"

"You know what I mean" I said "What brought you here? What despicable thing in your head forced you to do this?"

The stallion looked at me as if I had just asked him what life, the universe and everything was. To my surprise, he began chuckling.

"That is none of your business, child..." he said "Well, I must be off. You have defeated me, so will accept my defeat and be off."

"You don't have to do this, you know..." I said.

"Yes..." the stallion answered simply "Yes I do..."

And with that, he teleported out of the castle. I heard the faint sound of a spell deactivating, meaning the sound-proofing spell dissipated. I wasn't paying much attention to that, however. What I was paying attention to was the object that had appeared where the intruder teleported. It was a scroll with text on it. It would've been a normal scroll, if it wasn't somehow floating in the air, like something a... boss... dropped...

"What is this, a video game?" I said to myself. Nonetheless, I slowly but surely went to pick up the scroll. The second I touched the scroll, it shattered into a million pieces and flew straight into me.

-Midnight learned Balance! This spell allows the user to balance out the darkness or light in a pony's heart!-

"Well that was... odd..." I said, completely dumbfounded "Did those shards actually teach me a new spell? And what would I need it for anyway? Ah jeez... I think I need some sleep..."

I slowly walked back to my room, pretending that this whole thing never happened. But it did happen. What would this new spell do for me? Why would I need it? Why did that stallion give it to me in the first place? All these questions circled around my head, and they just prevented me from sleeping even more...

XXXXXX

The next morning, I was still in bed and surprisingly not sleepy, despite not getting nearly enough sleep last night. Today was Wednesday, which meant I had to go meet Blitz's mom, Rainbow Dash, for training. Training for what, you may ask? Nothing in particular. Since Blitz didn't want to be a Wonderbolt when he grew up, Rainbow Dash felt a little sad that nopony would follow in her footsteps. I didn't want to be a Wonderbolt either, but I decided it would be nice to allow her to train me. This whole thing began three years ago. Now, RD has a new filly foal that is very upbeat and almost like herself when she was younger. But since the new foal's too young, I still have to meet with Rainbow for training. It's paid off though, since now I'm the fastest pony in all of Ponyville!

"Rise and shine, Midnight!" shouted Rainbow Dash, who had snuck into my room. I jumped from Rainbow's loud voice.

"AH!" I screamed "Jeez lady! You can't do things like that!"

Rainbow Dash, as I said many times before, is Blitz's mother. I was told that long ago, it was said her ego would be just about the only thing to survive the apocalypse. Now? It doesn't really look like that's changed too much. She still goes on and on about how 'awesome' she is. Truth be told, I respect her for all the things she's accomplished in her career; The Sonic Rainboom, becoming the youngest Wonderbolt in Equestrian history (she's just a year younger than Soarin, though), and of course being the Element of Loyalty, which she undoubtedly followed. She's married to Soarin, and she has two kids, Blitz Wing and her new foal Whirlwind.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping on a Wednesday anyway!" Rainbow argued "You know that today is training day, so let's go!"

"Ah baa, baa ma!" said Whirlwind, whom I just noticed was on RD's back.

"Yes, yes, I know kiddo..." Rainbow spoke to her newborn "But we have to go for Midnight's training first!" 

"*pptthhh*" Whirlwind made a raspberry at her mother.

"Anyway, I see you at my house! Don't be late!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew off, probably back to her home.

"Yeah..." I said, knowing fully that she couldn't hear me "Ugh... why can't Whirlwind grow up faster?"

"Maybe because she's my stubborn sister who takes after my mother too much?" suggested the familiar voice of my friend. I turned around to see that Blitz Wing was sitting on my open window ledge.

"Hey buddy, what's up..." I began, before I realised what I said "WAIT! Don't answer that!"

"Ha, ha, ha... okay..." Blitz chuckled "I'm fine if that's what you were trying to ask."

"Um... yeah..." I said as I scratched my head.

"Anyway, I'm here for the next instalment of Daring Do. Does your mom have a copy of it yet?"

"I don't think so..." I tried to remember my mother's inventory. Since the destruction of Golden Oaks Library 20 years ago, my mom insisted that her new castle library be open to the public. A new door was added to the library wall so ponies wouldn't have to go through the main entrance.

"Hold on... why didn't you go through the main entrance? Why talk to me about it?"

"I think I have the right to talk to my friend whenever I want, yeah?" Blitz stated "Besides, I need to know the inventory from somepony who isn't an egghead, a bookworm or a little sister."

"Point taken!" I chuckled "Anyway, yeah, I think we got a copy a few days ago. It should be in-"

"Aisle three, shelf two, section four. I know it by heart!" Blitz interrupted, but he had a tendency of doing that, so I immediately forgave him.

"Alrighty then!" I said "Carry on!"

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"It's Wednesday. Take a wild guess." I deadpanned.

"Oh... right... well, take care!" Blitz Wing said before he flew off to the castle library.

"He may be so different from her..." I commented to myself "But you can see so much of RD in that guy... Well, I do believe it's time for me to hop outta bed!"

"Midnight..." I heard the familiar voice of my mother say. I turned my head to my bedroom door to see her standing there, looking as though she had something on her mind.

"Yes, mom?" I asked in a curious voice "Is something wrong? You're not pregnant again are you?!"

"No, no... it's not that. Not that at all" my mother answered, looking all the more suspicious "I want to talk to you about... um... ah, how do say this?"

"Start by just saying it" I suggested "Maybe that'll get it off your-"

"It's about the mare that impersonated me..."

"Jeez, how many ponies are going to interrupt-" I began before I could process what she just said "Wait... what?"

"I'm sorry Nighty..." apologised my mother "It's just... I didn't want to upset you! I couldn't bear to see you like that! I just..."

"Mom, mom... it's okay..." I reassured "Better late than never, right? Just tell me what you need to say..."

"Y-you're right..." said my mom "Okay, Midnight. It's time for me to tell you everything..."

My mom swallowed a bit and prepared for the explanation.

"It's time to tell you the truth..."

XXXXXX

Well, looks like it's time to learn about Midnight's existence! Are you excited?! I bet you are!

We had our first boss battle in this story. There'll be more where that came from too. If you couldn't tell, I took a slight Metroid Prime 2 turn where Samus beats the first boss and get the item that'll solve all her problems.

Don't worry, Midnight won't miss his training session.

I haven't told Anypony yet, but I hate the sun. As far as I'm concerned, the sun can go die in a hole! We don't need the sun, we have special lights for that. They can help with the crops! This means we can all have a perpetual night time! Long live Luna!

#Luna is best Princess

See you later, Scraggsters!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

My mother lead me down to the below levels of the castle. I had never been here before, for they were nothing like the lab just below the main floor. They were dark and creepy, as if nopony had ever been here in a thousand years.

"Here we are..." my mother said suddenly. I looked at where we stopped; it was a large purple door with pictures of the Elements of Harmony on it. Down the centre was a streak of red.

"How long have you been keeping this secret from me?" I asked my mother, for I had stayed quiet throughout the trip here.

"Long before you were born, I'm afraid..." my mom said sounding like she had just betrayed her own son "I now know, however, that I have no right to keep this from you. I don't know the entire reason for this, but I can at least tell you what I know."

She slowly walked over to a little hole in the bottom of the door. She stuck her horn in it and cast a spell I was unfamiliar with. The large door then began to open, albeit slowly.

"Come on then," said my mom "No time like the present, I suppose."

I followed her through the door, not knowing what lay beyond it.

XXXXXX

Spring Blossom's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"UGH!" I laid my head against a rock in my garden "Why does mom have to be pregnant? Why can't at least Discord help me with these flowers? Wait... forget I said that..."

Every day, I'm in charge of taking care of the garden right outside my house. Don't get me wrong; I love taking care of the flowers. It's just sometimes I wish somepony would help me out once in a while...

"Well, I suppose this place won't get watered and fertilized by itself! Ha, ha... yeah... might as well get started."

Then, an idea sprung in my head. Perhaps one of my friends can help!

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"

XXXXXX

"Sorry Springy, but I'm helping my mom out with a party for the cutest lil' filly ever!" said Bubblegum.

XXXXXX

"No can do, pardner. Mah ma is bein' stubborn again with Uncle Macintosh, so ah gots ta do the buckin' mahself. Sorry..." explained Little Mac.

XXXXXX

"Our mother expects us to finish this dress before next week! We truly can't attend your gardening session..." said Thread.

"Besides, I don't wanna get my hooves all dirty!" complained Ribbon.

XXXXXX

"Mom wants me to babysit Whirlwind while she goes for Midnight's training. Shame to, since I wanted to read my new Daring Do book..." said a disappointed Blitz Wing.

"So in short, nopony has the time to help me..." I said in a sad voice.

"Hey, don't put it like that!" Blitz tried to cheer me up "Think of it like this: Everypony wants to help you, but they can't find the time to do so. Okay?"

"I suppose you're right..." I said.

"Spwingy! Thaba ba thaa!" said Whirlwind, as if she was trying to explain something to me.

"Really Whirlwind?" I asked "Are you sure?"

Whirlwind simply nodded her head in confirmation.

"Why? What'd she say?" asked a confused Blitz.

"She said to try and talk to Midnight" I explained to my friend "I don't know why though... isn't Midnight at your mom's usual training grounds?"

"Well, you know Nighty and his ability to slip past my mother!" Blitz Wing joked "Perhaps he's still at home chillaxin'. You never know..."

"Alright, thanks Blitz!" I shouted to my friend as I took off "And you too Whirlwind!"

Whirlwind just rolled her eyes.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I looked around the huge room that was previously unbeknownst to me. It was a circular room with nothing but a single book in the centre. How did I not know of this place's existence? What other secrets did my mother hide from me? Probably many, but I just couldn't be bothered with them as of now. Right now, I was just amazed at what lay under this castle.

"If you're curious, this part of the castle was here when it was created" explained my mother "Your father and I could never understand what it was for..."

"You mean dad knows about me too?" I asked.

"No. Only I know of why you're different from the others."

"Different? What do you mean differe-"

"Your mane, Midnight. I talking about why it glows like that. After you were born, the first chance I got to study why you were born like that, I took. I searched through every single book in our library, but I could find nothing. Just as I decided it was time to give up, I stumbled upon this place."

"Then... what IS this place?" I asked with a bit of nervousness in my voice.

"This place..." my mother said before swallowing again "...is where you will find your destiny..." she pointed her hoof at the book in the centre of the room. It wasn't a huge book, but it wasn't exactly small either. (A.N. Think of an ACER computer monitor)

I walked over to where the book lay. As I got closer, I saw that it was dark blue with a single red streak down the centre. As I stood right next to it, I saw that the title of the book was called...

"The Red Streak..." I said out loud. I opened it up, thinking I would release some kind of power. But no, nothing happened. It was just a book. But this seemingly ordinary book was about to tell me something extraordinary!

"Midnight?" I head the familiar voice of a tomboyish mare. I turned my head quickly to see none other than Spring Blossom.

"I forgot to close the door, didn't I?" asked my mother as she gave a huge sigh "I suppose what's done is done. Come on it Spring!"

"Oh, thanks Twi!" said Springy, which my mother in return gave another sigh. Oh how she loathed being called that by Spring Blossom.

"B, what are you doing here?" I asked my female friend "How'd you find this place even?"

"Mr. Bookworm said you two were down here for some reason..." explained Spring "Plus, I wanted to know if you had any time to help me in the garden."

"No can do B" I said "I apparently have to learn about my existence. If you want, you can join me. It's not like your flowers wilt from a day without water."

"I guess you're right..." Spring accepted defeat "Alright, take a seat and scootch over!"

I grabbed the book in front of me and took a seat on the floor, my back lying on the pedestal which the book previously rested upon. Spring took a seat right next to me as I began reading a bookmarked page.

"The Red Streak is a rare occurrence that happens every 2000 years" I read "It symbolises great power in a pony, weather they'd be a Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth Pony, or the extremely rare Alicorn. It... blah, blah, blah... Ah! A highlighted section!"

My mother facehoofed.

"To the reader of this book: If you happen to exist in the year 1024, C.E. (Celestian Era), please know that a great responsibility has been thrust into your hooves. The legends say that two of the Red Streaks will clash for the fate of the world. The victor shall receive a difficult choice, but know that this choice has a right answer. If answered correctly, the true evil shall reveal itself to the victor, and the final battle shall commence."

"Whoa..." said a flabbergasted Spring Blossom "Is that really what you have to do? Go out and save the world?"

"I guess." I said.

"Midnight, there's something else I need to tell you..." said my mother suddenly.

"Hmm?" I looked at where she was standing.

"You... uh... oh man, this is harder to say then my previous secret" my mom said nervously "You... weren't... originally going to be an Alicorn..."

My eyes widened as big as saucers. "What?"

"You weren't going to be born with wings and a horn... you were originally going to be... a Unicorn."

"What do you mean? Did you, like, mess with my genes before I popped out?"

"No, no! I... think it had something to do with the mare in your story..."

"Story?!" I shouted, but I quickly calmed down since I saw this wasn't the right time to get angry.

"Sixteen years ago," began my mother "I was attacked by a mare quite similar to the one you told me about. She couldn't be the same one though, since she blew herself up with a self-destruct spell."

"But the mare I encountered survived a fatality spell dad shot through her" I explained "Are you sure she wasn't the same one?"

The gears in my mom's head were turning. I could tell with the face she made every time she was thinking of something.

"There is a possibility that she is the same mare..." stated my mom "But I can only think of one pony, or in this case, thing that could do this. We'll ask him later though. Now, don't you have something you should be attending?"

My eyes widened with realisation. "Nuts! Rainbow Dash is gonna kill me!"

I took off and flew out of the room as fast as I could.

"That guy is more forgetful than Little Mac..." commented Spring.

XXXXXX

"RAINBOW DASH!" I shouted as I approached the rainbow mane mare that was impatiently waiting for my arrival.

"Where in the name of Celestia were you kid?!" shouted RD "Now, drop and give me thirty!"

"Ohhh... alright..." I said as I made a teary face one of those anime people make.

XXXXXX

After the warm-up, it was time for actual training.

"Okay squirt!" RD got my attention "You see those hoops and pillars I've set up for you?" she pointed to some clouds she formed prior to the session "All you have to do is complete that course in ten seconds!"

"Ten seconds?!" I shouted "But, but... but that's impossible!"

"I was able to do it in eight seconds, so I expect the same for you!" argued Rainbow "Now GO!"

I heard her say go and immediately flew as fast as I could go. I passed all the hoops, loops and obstacles in my path, and landed right next to my trainer.

"Nine seconds. Not too shabby!" she said, slightly impressed "But I know you can do better! Twenty laps, GO!"

Before I could take off, a large yellow dome suddenly appeared over our heads.

"What the hay?" asked Rainbow "Is this another one of your tricks, Nighty?"

"This wasn't me this time, Ms. Dash!" I said, remembering the time Bubblegum and I went on a pranking spree "I swear!"

As I finished my sentence, five dark spots appeared around us. They eventually gave rise to five ponies cloaked in black robes, with hoods over their heads. They all appeared to be male unicorns, as they all had horns protruding from their hoods and had a much larger stature compared to RD.

"Midnight, who are these chumps?" asked Rainbow who was prepared to fight if she had to.

"I don't know..." I said "But I think I know who they're allied with. Get ready for a fight!"

The new ponies began charging their spells, but Rainbow bucked on of them in the face, sending him flying straight into the dome. I hit the others with knockback spells my mom taught me in a situation similar to this one.

"Death to the abomination!" shouted one of them.

"Abomination?" Rainbow Dash asked me "What's he talking about?"

"No time to explain, just fight!" I shouted as I lobbed another magic energy ball at the attackers. A few more seconds passed and we were still fighting off the ponies cloaked in black.

"They keep getting back up!" shouted Rainbow "How do we deal with em'?!"

An idea sprung inside my head. Why not try that new spell the stallion from earlier gave me? It was worth a shot! Plus, it was the only spell I hadn't tried yet.

"I hope this works!" I shouted.

I cast the spell I had just recently learned. It sent a shockwave of power through the ground hitting all the attackers. Rainbow had successfully dodged the attack by flying up in the air. The shockwave I sent out dissipated the ponies robes into black dust, which flew up into the air and exploded, causing the yellow dome to dissipate as well.

"Ugh... what happened?" asked one of the stallions "One second I'm in Manehatten getting some groceries for Star, and now I'm here... wherever here is..."

"Wait, you mean all of you don't remember attacking us?" asked Rainbow.

"Attack you?" asked another stallion "Why would we ever do such a thing?"

"Hold on..." I said "What year is it?"

"836, C.E.!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Are you sure they didn't hit their heads during their time as robed guys?" whispered Rainbow Dash.

"No, I'm sure..." I said before I turned my attention back to the group of stallions "Well, congratulations you five! You are officially 200 years old!"

They all stared at me with confused looks on their faces. Not surprising seeing as how I just told them they were a little over 200 years old (I counted that perhaps they were at least 30-years-old).

"What do you mean by that?" asked one of the stallions after a few more seconds of silence.

I sighed before I answered them "I mean you've just woken up from a 200 year sleep. Everypony you've ever known is gone, and now you exist within the world of new."

"But, how is that-"

"I know it's hard to understand," I reassured "but it's the truth. If you want to find out for yourselves, Ponyville is just over that hill."

They all nodded and began walking toward the place I've called home for so long.

"C'mon Rainbow," I said to my trainer "let's go."

"Hey, wait a minute..." she halted me in my tracks "Why so soon?"

"RD, let's face it: The second those guys see the castle right in the centre of town, they're gonna be-"

"SWEET CELESTIA!" we both heard the stallions shout at the top of their lungs.

"Yep, definitely time to go!" Rainbow shouted as she took flight. I soon followed her.

XXXXXX

"Are you ready, Midnight?" asked my mother as we were standing right outside Fluttershy's cottage.

After Rainbow and I fled from the scene, I flew back to the castle to see my mother was already prepared for the interview. Soon after, I was as well and we headed out to Fluttershy's place to talk with a certain somepony.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I said with a bit of confidence. If you couldn't figure it out already, we were going to meet up with Discord and have a 'chat' with him about current events. We were getting ready for the interview because he's a Draconequus; anything can happen!

My mother knocked on Fluttershy's door. We waited for a few seconds, only have the door open by the Lord of Chaos himself.

"Why hello there, my dearest Twilight! What brings you here this fine afternoon?" asked Discord.

"Why don't we have a seat and talk about it..." my mother said.

XXXXXX

The lights went dark. All there was, was a single light shining on Discord. He put up his hands to help him adjust to the light, and then put them down when he was better with the lamp shining down on his face.

"Tell us what you know!" shouted my mother.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Discord confessed "I was the one who took Fluttershy's cream cheese! The rabbit forced me! I swear!"

"Wait what?" asked my mom, slightly confused "No, no... I mean about the other thing."

"Um... I accidentally broke her clock?"

"No."

"Um... I was the one who took Angel's carrots?"

"Well, everypony knows that... But no. I'm talking about the thing!"

"The thing?"

"Yeah! The thing from the thing with the stuff and the thing!"

"What she means is, Discord," I began "were you the one who tried to kill me earlier?"

"Kill you? Now, why would I ever do such a thing?" the Lord of Chaos asked as he poofed up a glass of some chocolate milk to keep him busy.

"Discord, this is serious!" explained my mother "Somepony's out there trying to kill my son and all the clues lead back to you! Care to explain?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Discord put on a grin "I was here having cucumber sandwiches with Fluttershy all day..."

"This has been going on for a few days now." I intervened.

"We surely you have more clues than just 'Discord did it', right?" asked Discord as he drank the glass part of his drink.

"Well, the mare that attacked me said something about 'I was disrupting the order' or something." I remembered. Discord did a spit-take the second he heard me say these words. Thankfully, the glass that was spat all over my mother and I's faces was liquidized.

"Did you say... Order?" asked Discord with a look of shock on his face.

"So you DO know something!" pointed out my mom. All she got in return was a face on Discord she didn't see very often; fear.

"Discord, this is so unlike you" I said "What do you have on your mind buddy?"

"I... I don't feel very comfortable talking about... Her!" said Discord who was now shivering slightly "If you want straight answers though, you could always talk to that orange one..."

"Who, Applejack?" asked my mother.

"You of all people know exactly who I'm talking about, Twilight..."

My mother looked down. I noticed this immediately and tried to talk with her, but she just turned her head away from me. A saw a single tear drop from her eye.

"If we have to talk with her, then I suppose we have no choice..." she said quietly, but loud enough that both Discord and I could hear "Midnight, you know how you were talking about those ponies that attacked you earlier today?"

I nodded slowly, not really wanting to hear more of what my mother was saying.

"Well now, we have to meet somepony that is like that, only incurable" she explained somberly "We have to meet... with Scootaloo..."

XXXXXX

Wait, Scootaloo? Now why would I do that? You'll find out on the next episode of Soap!

Today is a time for celebration! Today I got my first hate-mailer! How is this good? A wise old man once said that nothing can have perfection without imperfection. Who was this wise old man? Hell if I know...

So you say you don't see him? Well, if you don't, know that all reviews go to my Yahoo inbox before being sent off to Fanfiction. It'll be there soon for all to read!

On the subject of reviews, I know that a lot of you like my story but I get worried when nopony sends any reviews for me to read. To me, reviews aren't just comments, they're symbols that people still enjoy my stuff! So even if it's a simple sentence, know that I WILL read them and I WILL appreciate them! Thank you.

If anyone has any questions or ideas for this story, I'm open! I really need new ideas for plot and all that, so any contributions you send via review will be MORE than appreciated!

#Rainbow Dash is best pony!

See ya later, Scraggsters!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

I stood there for a while, thinking about what my mother just said. Who was Scootaloo? I had never heard of that pony ever in my life. My mom took a huge sigh and began to explain what happened that day.

"Year 1006, C.E.," she explained to me "A little 10-year-old Pegasus filly by the name Scootaloo was told by her doctor that her wing's bone structure was deformed in the womb and that she would never be able to fly. She... didn't take this too lightly..."

"What happened?" I asked, feeling terrified about what the answer was going to be.

"She... I... she was..." was all my mother could say before she walked over to Fluttershy's bookshelf and pulled out a book titled 'Equestrian History up to 1020 C.E.'. She flicked on the lights and levitated the book over to me. I opened up to where my mother said I'd find my answer.

"1006, Celestian Era..." I began reading "...The Scooter Massacre. Scootaloo, age 10, no identified parental figures. Duration: One week. Death count: 256 injured, 93 dead. The Scooter Massacre will forever go down as one of the most horrible incidents to occur in Equestria, next to the Sombra Slavery Act. The massacre was halted by the Bearers of the Elements."

"I still remember that day, Midnight!" my mother suddenly said "I still remember the cries for help from every stallion, mare and foal! I watched them burn, until I could watch no longer. My friends and I stopped Scootaloo with the power of my castle. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do! At least good came from it; I met your father in the middle of all this, and he helped in tracking Scoots down."

"Did you... know her personally?" I asked, now feeling a little sad myself.

"Yes..." she answered "She was part of a group with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. I think they were the saddest when they had to witness Scootaloo's destructive rampage."

"I suppose now we have to go and talk to her now?" I asked "I think, however, I should go alone. I don't want you at wherever Scootaloo's being held, because I don't want you feeling uncomfortable during the interview."

I think my mother hesitated for a moment after hearing my suggestion. However, after a few more seconds, she nodded in agreement.

I guess it was time to meet Scootaloo.

I was about to head out the door when Discord stopped me.

"Nighty?" he asked in a sly voice "I have something for you~!" he poofed up an odd ball-shaped object out from nowhere "It's a special device I created for something like this, only I made it to aid me in taking over Equestria. May it guide you well! HA, HA, HA!"

"What does it do?" I asked the Draconequus.

"That's for you to decide!" he said with a grin "Now get outta here! Don't you have a mare to talk to?"

"Right, thanks!"

"She 'lives' on Alcatraz Street!" he yelled out as I was running out the door.

"I know where the Asylum is already!" I yelled back.

XXXXXX

"Ah jeez, I DON'T know where the Asylum is already!" I said as I paced back and forth "I know Discord said it was on Alcatraz Street, but I don't even know where THAT is..."

"Alcatraz Street?" asked the familiar voice of my childhood friend "Hey, I know where that is. It's actually on my mail run."

"Blitz?" I questioned "Wait, it is?"

"Yeah," Blitz confirmed "People send letters between them and their loved ones all the time. Don't know why chief Ditzy Doo keeps asking me to do the runs though..."

"Agh, never mind that! Tell me where the street is!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" Blitz waved his hooves signalling me to calm down "Follow me. It's actually not too far from here..."

XXXXXX

We both looked up at the giant and somewhat creepy building that was always shrouded in thick fog and covered by dark clouds which constantly rained. I guess some Pegasus pony wanted to make this place creepier. The sign overhead the entrance said 'Ponyville Asylum'.

"Well, this is the place..." stated Blitz "Why do you need to be here though?"

"There's somepony in here that I need to meet with" I said "You can come with me, but know that this mare is very dangerous."

"Mom always said I had to be more daring and full of life" my friend recalled "Sure, why not. But you can do all the talking..."

I nodded as we entered the creepy and totally nothing-could-go-wrong Asylum.

XXXXXX

We approached the mare at the front desk. She looked like Nurse Redheart, only she looked slightly older and had dusty light blue hair. Her eyes were green and her cutie mark was hospital cross with a skull in it. Reassuring, I know.

"Yes?" she asked in a monotone voice, never once looking up at us "Can I help you?"

"Um, we're here to visit somepony named Scootaloo" I said "We need her to-"

"What!" the desk pony shouted suddenly, finally looking up at me "Nopony but Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are allowed to- Oh! Your highness! Um, terribly sorry for my rudeness... Please, by all means go and have a talk with her!"

"Thank you, fair lady" I said as I extended my wings to show her the royal greeting "Your cooperation is deeply obliged. Now, which room is she?"

"Um... I guess it's best if I lead you" she said "Your friend can come too, if he wants."

During this whole thing, I never looked over to my friend. When I did, I saw he was struck with pure fear. I guess he knew about the whole 'Scooter Massacre' thing. Figures; he's an Egghead. But why didn't he ask who we were seeing first?

"Um... why d-d-don't you g-g-go on ahead..." he stuttered as he spoke "I'll just stay r-r-right here, n-n-nice and s-s-safe!"

"Don't back out on me now buddy!" I said "Are you chicken?"

"Oh, um, your Majesty," the desk mare said "I would advise you not to say that in front of Scootaloo. She doesn't get too happy when you do."

"Will do" I said.

"Okay. Now, follow me..." she said as she began walking down the imprisonment hallway.

"Be... UGH... right... UGH... there!" I shouted as I pulled my desperately struggling friend through the hall "Sweet Suh-LESTIA you weigh a TON!"

"No, I'm just desperately clawing at the GROUND!" yelled Blitz Wing.

"Ugh..." facehoofed the desk pony.

XXXXXX

We were walking through the fourth hallway downstairs as of currently. I had finally convinced Blitz to come along, although he still hesitated from time to time. Passing us were countless rehab rooms, washrooms, and most importantly, cells. Each hallway, except for the main floor one, was long, grey and had stairs at the ends of them. Etchings were everywhere along the walls, but what was more eye-catching were the stains of blood, which were not as common but still plentiful.

"These stains are from the truly insane; who we keep in lower levels of the building" explained the desk pony, who revealed her name to be Nurse Blueheart "The less fortunate couldn't take it and killed themselves on the spot, resulting in these stains."

"How far does this go down?" Blitz asked, cringing at what the answer might be.

"I thought you said you've been here before" I pointed out.

"Only at the mail section! Never in the basement..."

"To answer your question, Blitz Wing," Nurse Blueheart began "These go down three more levels, each level storing slightly more insane ponies than the last."

I looked over at the cells whilst walking. Some ponies were sitting silently, scratching at the walls or laughing uncontrollably. I'll admit; this place scared me a bit. But I had to press on!

"We're coming up to level five" stated Blueheart "Brace yourselves..."

XXXXXX

We were now on the final level. The place was the smallest, and it was actually slightly downhill. There were even more etchings, cobwebs and bloodstains. But that's not what scared me. No, what scared me was that it was quiet. I looked in a few of the cells; they did indeed have ponies within them, but they were all absolutely quiet. Some had had huge grins on their faces, some were standing up and not moving at all and some were watching our every movement. Some even did all of the above!

Eventually, we all reached a large dark orange and dark purple door covered by cobwebs, as if it hadn't been open in a long time. At least 18 years tops.

"We're here" stated Blueheart "You can speak to her with this phone system" she pointed over at the rusty red phone next to the wall "I can't let you in, however. Even for royalty. We can't risk a breach of security."

"I have to talk to her personally!" I shouted "She might be the only one who can tell me why ponies are trying to kill me!"

"I'm truly sorry, but I can't allow you to entre..."

"Well, I'm really sorry too..." I said as I cast a knock-out spell on her. I laid her on the wall next to the giant door, and then cast a memory spell on her so she wouldn't remember me knocking her out.

"Midnight! Why'd you do that?!" yelled Blitz.

"She wasn't going to let us through! Besides, I hadn't gotten a chance to use those spells outside the castle..." I said with a small smile.

"*sigh*... fine, fine. Let's just get this over with..." complained my best friend.

I pulled down a lever next to the door, which slowly opened to a giant room lit only by a single over-head light shining down. In that light was a chair turned the other way. It was brown with four large ropes tied around each of the legs.

"Is that her?" asked Blitz, who was now hiding behind me.

"I think so..." I said "And stop hiding behind me!"

"Sorry..." he said as he slowly came around next to me.

We walked forward a single step and the door behind us closed. I turned only to see Blitz shuddering in place, frozen in fear. I rolled my eyes and headed forward toward the chair. Going around it, I saw an orange Pegasus mare with a purple mane. Her cutie mark was fire, and nothing more. Her head was pointed downwards, so I couldn't see her eyes. All her limbs were strapped to the chair, and her head was strapped in as well with a band connected to the chair.

"Um, hello?" I asked the mare.

She said nothing. She only continued to look down.

"Are you... really her?" I asked "The one who was behind the Scooter Massacre?"

This apparently got her attention, for she slowly looked up at me. I saw them. Her bright magenta eyes. Not only were they filled with a mixture of anger, hate and destruction, but they also had sorrow, and loneliness.

"I need to ask you questions about the mare who-" I began before I was interrupted.

"You're not Applebloom..." she said in a sly voice "You're not Sweetie Belle either... who are you?"

"My name is Midnight Sparkle, son of-"

"Twilight Sparkle... that name has rung in my head for eighteen years, never stopping, never ceasing to taught me..."

"Moving away from that, I really need to ask you some questions..." I stated "Their about the mare trying to kill me."

"Ha..." she began laughing quietly "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha... That's why you sought me out? To learn of your fate? Pathetic..."

"Look who's talking" I mocked "You are in no position to talk back to me. Especially to a prince!" I never liked to pull rank on somepony, but now it seems I had no choice.

"Is that any way to talk to your interviewee?" Scootaloo asked slyly, with a grin on her face "You should try to at least be nice to little old me..."

That was it. I really couldn't take much more of her talking, so I decided to pull out my secret weapon. No, not a spell or a gun, rather a sentence. This sentence was none other than:

"What are you, Chicken?" I said with a cocky grin on my face.

Scootaloo had the sly smile wiped right off her face. She began to clench her hooves, and in response I slowly backed away. Somehow, someway, she managed to rip one of the braces holding her front hooves down, soon after the other one, and then the two holding her hind legs down. She then used her hooves to tear her head strap off. She slowly got up from her chair and stared at me, fire in her eyes and a look of hatred on her face.

"Nopony... calls me... A CHICKEN!" her yell echoed around the entire room. By some crazy means, she summoned up some fire in her front hooves and shot it right at the chair in the centre of the room. It began to burn, along with the four ropes attached to it. Torches must've been connected to the ropes, for as soon as the ropes disappeared four torches were lit, illuminating the large room.

"Midnight, what did you do?!" yelled Blitz from the other side of the room.

"I called her a chicken, nothing more..." I shouted back.

"Midnight, you're an idiot..."

"Now, you will have the honour of being burned by me!" yelled Scootaloo, who now had a look of pure insanity on her face "Burn! BURN! Burn straight to Tartarus! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Play Phantom Ganon Music from the Wind Waker. Seemed fitting for a pyrokinetic, non? Also because she can teleport... all will be explained after the fight...)

Scootaloo launched a barrage of fireballs at me, which I had little time to dodge. The heat from the fireballs left small burn marks across my body, but they weren't enough to bring me out of the game. I was about to retort a smart remark when Scootaloo suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What?! She can teleport?!" I shouted before I was kicked to the ground by Scootaloo.

"Ow..." I moaned in pain. Just before I could get up, the pyrokinetic madpony pushed me down to the floor again with her front hooves. She then lifted up her front right hoof and began charging a fire spell that would most certainly end my life. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. But it never came. All I heard was a female grunt of pain and all I felt was less pressure against my body. I opened my eyes to see that Blitz had tackled Scootaloo off of me.

"And..." Blitz pulled back his arm "PUNCH!" Scootaloo was sent flying (lol) toward the wall of the room.

"Blitz? Since when did you become not a scaredy-pony?" I asked him.

"Since I saw my best friend needed help" he answered "Now, are we gonna finish her or what?"

"Alright, let's do th-" was all I could say before getting thrown back by an oncoming fireball "AAAHHHHGGGG!"

"Why haven't you haven't burned yet! Why?" asked Scootaloo with craziness in her voice "WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?!"

Eight flames then began circling around her, becoming larger and larger with each passing second. I managed to get up from the last attack only to see eight giant fireballs headed straight for me. Thinking fast, I put a shield around Blitz and myself to protect us from our utmost certain fiery demise. The flames eventually dissipated and Scootaloo saw the shield I created.

"NO! You can't do that! You're supposed to burn! Burn! BURN!" shouted a now even more enraged Scootaloo, however that's possible.

"Knock it off with the burning already; it's kinda getting old..." I stated to the purple-mane mare that was attacking us before I turned to by best friend "Blitz, take flight and wait for the signal" I said before I ran off to engage Scootaloo again.

"Wait, what's the signal?!" shouted Blitz, but I didn't hear him since I was engaged in combat again.

(You can pause the music for a moment)

XXXXXX

Applebloom's P.O.V. (Two minutes earlier...)

XXXXXX

Today was the day Sweetie Belle and I went to talk with Scootaloo. I know she did some terrible and horrible things in the past, but I know the friend we all once knew and loved is still in her. We just have to find it.

"Here we are..." my singing friend, Sweetie Belle said "Ponyville Asylum. Time to talk with Scoots again..."

From our childhood, Sweetie Belle had grown into a natural singer. She learned she had a talent for singing in all sorts of styles: Country, Pop, Classic, you name it! She goes on tours all the time either singing herself or getting a few band players to help her. Her cutie mark is that of a microphone with music notes around it.

"Must we speak to her again, Applebloom?" Sweetie asked suddenly "We've already done this countless times before, all with either her asking us to leave or her saying nothing!"

"Sweetie, don't say things like at'!" I shouted "Ah know the Scoots we know is still in at' murderous husk she's in now... she's jus' gotta be..."

I learned my talent not soon after the Scooter Massacre, where I helped in the repair of houses all over town. After the job was done, I saw that a wrench crossed with a screwdriver cutie mark had appeared on my flank. I was so happy I nearly forgot one of my only friends was just sentenced to a nuthouse.

"Applebloom, I am in full support of what you're trying to accomplish, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up..." said Sweetie somberly.

"What's at' supposed ta mean?" I asked Sweetie with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean, you can continue trying to reason with her," my friend said "But I think this is the last time I'll accompany you. I'm sorry Applebloom, but I just don't see any point in it anymore..."

I felt absolutely heart-broken that my best friend would say something like that. I was about to yell at her, until I realised that would be pointless and would only cause more tension to rise. The more I thought, though, perhaps she was right. Maybe Scootaloo really is gone.

"Ah... ah..." I began "Ah understand. Maybe after this, we won't come back an' jus' let Scoots live er' life in exile... It's so hard though..." A tear formed in my eye and ran down my face as I turned away from Sweetie to hide myself crying.

"I know, Applebloom" my friend then proceeded to hug me "I know..."

After a few more seconds of embrace, Sweetie Belle let go of me and we headed toward the Asylum entrance. We entered only to see that nopony was at the front desk.

"Hello?" called out Sweetie Belle "Is anypony here?"

"Sweetie, the basement entrance is open" I pointed out "Y'all don't think..."

"C'mon Applebloom, let's go!" shouted Sweetie as she ran toward the basement entrance.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V. (Right now)

XXXXXX

(Play dat music again!)

"*heavy breathing*... Is that... *heavy breathing*... all you got?!" I shouted at Scootaloo, who clearly had the upper hand.

"You have still not burned?!" shouted the insane mare "Why?! It's no fun when I have to WORK toward burning you! Now be a good little colt and DIE!"

Scootaloo then charged up a multitude of fireballs that began surrounding her.

"Blitz, NOW!" I shouted up to my friend. Hearing me, he began diving straight at Scootaloo, with much success. Dust shot up from where Blitz landed, and it wasn't until the dust cleared that I saw Blitz standing on top of a knocked out Scootaloo.

(Turn off dat music. Man that was short...)

"Is it over?" asked Blitz "Did we win?"

"I think so..." I said, still hurt and slightly burned in some places of my body "Although, I did most of the work, so top billing goes to me!"

"Hey, but I finished her off!" shouted Blitz "So I should be the one rewarded!"

As we were bickering, we failed to see Scootaloo's eyes shoot open. Without warning, she threw Blitz off her back and began charging another attack, but this one was different. Her eyes began glowing fire-red and above her formed a giant fire sword.

"Sweet Celestia..." was all I could say as I looked up at the giant fire sword.

"Now, DIE!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Wait!" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out "Scootaloo, don't do it!"

Scootaloo stopped what she was doing the second she heard the voice. The fire sword slowly faded away. Two mares, one of which was the world famous Sweetie Belle and the other I didn't quite know, ran into the room to aid Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo?" asked Sweetie Belle "Are you alright?"

The yellow mare I didn't know turned her head to where Blitz and I were standing "What did y'all do ta aggro er' like at'?" she asked "At' aside, why are y'all ere' anyway?"

"We came seeking answers" I explained "We were told that Scootaloo here knew something we needed to know about-"

"Ya know what, never mind..." said the yellow mare "Ah jus' realised how much ah dun wanna hear all this exposition. Jus' tell me why she attacked y'all."

I leaned closer to the yellow mare's ear and whispered "I called her a chicken..."

"Ya did what?" the mare deadpanned.

"Oooookaaaay... moving away from this conversation..." Blitz tried to stop an argument before it began "I guess we have to tell you the whole story before anypony makes assumptions..."

"We're listening..." deadpanned the mare and Sweetie Belle at the same time.

XXXXXX

OH MY GOD! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO POST!

I'm so sorry about not getting it out sooner. There's a lot of stuff going on at my place; Bikes breaking down, final bosses being A-holes, the temptation of 3DS's, the usual stuff. I swear I try my hardest to get these chapters out as soon as I can to keep you guys entertained, but aside from the silly things I said above this sentence, there really are some personal issues I gotta address first. Family comes first, and you families should come first too!

To lighten things up, I don't believe we've been introduced. Hi, I'm WhiteFreak! I'm a teenager who has Aspergers, meaning I can't understand what other people are feeling too easily. If you can't already tell, it would be a bad idea to hire me as your screenplay writer. Although, my friends, family and even teachers all really love my work, I can't help but just say: Eh, okay. I have a sister on YouTube named LemonheartzTV, along with her gaming channel Cupkake Galore. Go check them out, cuz I'm in her videos as well! My favourite game is Okami and my favourite relative (Cousins, Uncles, etc.) is my Aunt H.!

Enough about me though, I really need new ideas, so just drop em' in that review bin right over there, that would be lovely.

See ya later, Scraggsters!

Oh, and if you're wondering why I call you Scraggsters, back in 2011 my friends and I pretended to have YouTube accounts. Like PewDiePie has his Bros, Tobuscus has his Audience; my thing was Scraggsters, for at the time my favourite Pokémon was Scraggy.


	8. Chapter 7

We interrupt this program to bring you a side story that will eventually fall into play with the main story! Seriously, this chapter will be important, so skipping it is not recommended. Okay, you can skip it only if you don't want to understand the ending of this story. Anyone? Anyone at all? Yeah, that's what I thought. By the way, this chapter will be in the eyes of Bubblegum 16 hours prior to last chapter. I'll try and keep continuity as best as I can! Also, I'll give a cookie to whoever can spot the Kingdom Hearts reference in this chapter!

Chapter Seven:

I let out a long sigh. I had nothing to do.

"Maybe Springy needs help?" I suggested to myself "Nah, I'd just get in the way. Perhaps Blitzy want to hang out? *giggle*, I'd like that, but him and Midnight are probably already getting themselves into trouble."

I rested my head on my front hooves as I leaned on the bottom of the window of my room. The great daughter of the infamous Pinkie Pie shouldn't have to be bored out of her mind like this! There's gotta be something I can do to keep myself busy...

"The twins? No, they're too fancy to 'hang out with'. Little Mac? He probably has chores to do."

Then it hit me!

"Hey, maybe there's somepony in town I could hang out with until my friends get back!" I said out loud "Mum's always telling me to make friends with everypony I meet! Yeah, I think I'll do that!"

I ran down the stairs to the shop, where my mum and Mr. Cake were talking.

"Heymistercakeandmumcan'ttalknowgottagomakefriendswitheveryponyinponyville!" I said as fast as I could whilst packing my things and rushing straight out the door.

"Oh, they grow up so fast!" my mum was bawling her eyes out in Mr. Cake's shoulder. Mr. Cake just patted her on the head.

XXXXXX

"Oooo, who to make friends with first..." I said as I looked around Ponyville, my saddlebag on my back and my poofy pink mane flowing in the breeze as I walked around the place I've called home for so long now.

I spotted a few ponies that I tried to speak with, such as two ponies playing a violin and a cello, two drunk mares, and even the local dentist and her son, but they were either too busy or too drunk to play.

XXXXXX

"Aw... bummer..." I said as I sat on one of the benches in the local park with a frowny face "I guess nopony wants to play with me: Sad old Bubblemena Jeanne Pie..."

I happened to look up at that exact moment and see somepony I'm not even sure my mum has ever seen before. He was a light blue Pegasus with a brown mane with a red streak through it. He was currently wearing a black robe. My face lit up. Maybe this stallion was willing to play with me?

"Um, excuse me?" I called out to the stallion, but he didn't seem to hear me, so I pulled out a microphone and yelled into it "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"

My voice and my power to somehow use a microphone not connected to any kind of speakers seemed to startle the pony into falling right into a nearby pond. I went over to him to see if he was okay. He was, but I couldn't help but laugh. His robe was soaked, his mane covered his eyes and he had a lily pad with a frog and flower on his head.

"Ahahaha! You look... *giggle*... ridiculous!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you keep laughing..." the stallion deadpanned "For one day this world shall fall under the power of- AH!"

Another frog had thrown a small rock at his head. This only caused me to laugh even harder.

"You think this as funny?" he questioned "I will remember to dispose of you when our great lord has- OW! Will you stop throwing rocks at me, worthless amphibian?!" he yelled at the frog throwing rocks at him. The frog obliged, but it continued to laugh its pants off.

"Oh, c'mon you!" I continued to giggle "It was just a harmless joke. Learn to laugh a little!"

"Laugh... a little?" the stallion asked, an eyebrow risen.

"Here, let me help you up..." I extended my hoof out to him. After a few seconds, he, probably reluctantly, took a hold of it, and I brought him to his feet once more.

XXXXXX

I had taken his robe off to make sure he didn't get cold from the water, and I dried him off with the beach towel I also packed in my saddlebag.

"You feeling better?" I asked him.

"I suppose..." he looked away from me.

"Wow, you seem really grumpy..." I puffed out my cheeks "Nothing a little fun can't solve!"

I then began dragging the stallion towards a place that only my mother and I knew about. He tried to struggle out of my grip, but nopony can escape my infamous Sticky Gum Grip!

"No! Do not want! DO NOT WANT!" yelled the stallion as he tried to escape my grasp.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart!" I smiled "This'll be fun! I guarantee it!"

"Clearly our perceptions of 'fun' are very different from one another!" the stallion said.

"Yeah; mine is real fun and yours is standing around doing nothing whilst complaining about world doom or something. Actually, would that be fun? I wouldn't know since I've never actually tried it myself. Maybe it actually IS fun! *gasp*! Does that mean there's different kinds of fun that I don't know about? Or maybe..."

"Ugh... please tell me there's an off switch for this thing..." the stallion mumbled.

XXXXXX

"Well, here we are!" I said as I let go of the stallion, causing him to fall face first onto the ground "Pie Spring!"

The stallion looked around the area that my mum and I loved to go to have some alone time. It was a small area a little ways away from Ponyville on a cliff. At the edge of the cliff was a small pond ejecting water from the middle of it. Off in the distance was the horizon, with water going as far as the eye could see. We named it Pie Spring after ourselves, of course.

"This place... this place is beautiful..." said the stallion "How were you able to discover this area?"

"Mum and I were playing explorers when I was younger and we stumbled upon this place" I explained "Pretty cool, huh? Take a seat, I brought some food!"

The pony did as instructed and took a seat where he could easily observe the horizon. I took a seat next to him and pulled out two ice cream sticks. I gave on to him.

"Here you go" I said as I handed him the ice cream "Just for you!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"You mean you don't even know what ice cream is?" I gasped is shock "How could you possibly exist and never hear about ice cream?"

"I don't get out much..." the stallion said simply.

"Oh... well, try a bit first and see if you like it!"

He took a small sample of the ice cream I just gave him. An interested look appeared on his face.

"It's salty..." he said "Yet sweet at the same time..."

"Well what'd you expect from sea salt ice cream?" I giggled "Try some more!"

The pony began licking the ice cream some more, and eventually a small smile appeared on his face. He began biting off pieces of the ice cream, which eventually caused him to cry out and clutch his head. This caused me to giggle.

"Why does my head hurt so much?!" he demanded the answer.

"It's called brain freeze, silly filly" I laughed "It happens when you eat cold stuff too fast. Next time, remember to slow down, kay?"

"V-very well..."

"By the way, never got your name" I said, remembering that I had to know somepony's name before becoming their friend "So, what is it?"

"You seem harmless, so I suppose I could tell you..." he said "My name is Rage Quit of the seven orders. And you, my good mare?"

"The name's Bubblemena Jeanne Pie," I stated "but you can just call me Bubblegum, or Bubble, or B. No wait, that's Springy's nickname. Never mind then! By the way, Rage Quit of the seven orders is WAY too long a name. Why don't we shorten it to Rage Quit or even... *gasp*, Ragey!"

"R-Ragey?!" shouted Ragey "That has to be the most ridiculous name I've ever heard!"

"Well since the author already said Ragey in the last sentence, I guess it's canon!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh nothing!" I giggled "Anyway, what do you do for living?" I asked as I licked my ice cream.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that" Rage Quit said "Highly classified."

"Oh... well, you said you were 'of the seven orders', so does that mean you have friends already?" I asked "Could you tell me about them?"

"I... suppose... Although, they are merely colleges" Ragey informed "Spire is the brute of our team, but he's not all too bright. Clarity hardly takes anything seriously, but when she does she can be hard to escape from. Skyfall is our main spy, but he's always so full of himself that he'd rather go to beauty contests than use his exceptional skills in spying..."

I listened intently to everything he had to say. All of his friends sounded really cool, if a little odd acting. Although, something about them felt off. I don't know what, but I decided to brush it off for the time being.

"Miss Bubblegum?" asked Ragey as I was thinking about his friends. I snapped back into reality when he spoke.

"Um, uh, yes?" I asked, still looking slightly surprised.

"May you tell me about your... friends?"

"Well sure!" I heartedly accepted "There's Spring Blossom who's a total Tomboy, and Little Mac who's so cute, but so mature at the same time! And, of course, there's... *sigh*... Blitz Wing, who's sooooooooooo dreamy. And how could I forget Midnight Sparkle! He's the-"

"Wait, say again?" Rage Quit suddenly asked.

"Um, Midnight Sparkle?"

"You are... acquainted with Midnight... Sparkle?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"...never mind. Forget I brought it up... let's just say I've done some horrid things in the past..."

"Um, okay?" I said in a confused voice "Well, I'm done my ice cream! Why don't we head on back, eh?"

"Yeah, sure..." Rage Quit said

As I walked back to Ponyville, I heard Rage Quit say something.

"Bubblegum? May I give you something?"

"Sure!" I said happily. He reached inside his robe pocket and pulled out a small circular silver object.

"This is a gift to say thank you for this day" he explained "Keep it safe, for it just might help you one day..."

"Thanks Ragey!" I said before I turned around and began bouncing back to Ponyville. Suddenly, I stopped, turned my head and asked him "Hey, are we friends now?"

Ragey seemed to be shocked by my question. By the looks of things, and since he told me his 'friends' were 'merely colleges', he had no friends whatsoever.

"I... I... I'll, have to think about that..." he finally answered me.

"Cool, cool... take all the time you want" I said "But at least say you'll meet me here every evening?"

"*sigh*... very well."

"Oh yay!" I shouted with joy as I happily jumped back home.

XXXXXX

Rage Quit's P.O.V. (Later that night...)

XXXXXX

"That mare..." I said to myself as I sat atop the Ponyville town hall "Why was she so nice to me? Somepony who has done horrid things in the past. I suppose it's merely because she didn't know of my life, but still, she was not afraid of me one bit..."

Questions like this rang through my head. Others like 'would she think of me different if I told her about my life' and 'why did she want to be my friend' also went through my mind.

"What if..." I said "What if she really DID want to be my friend? No Rage Quit, keep it together! You have a mission to fulfil..." I took a deep breath "But now I'm not too sure what to think..."

I thought for a few more seconds.

"I've never... had a friend before..."

I remembered Bubblegum for a few minutes; where she brought me, how she laughed, what she gave to me to eat. For the first time in forever, I felt a warm feeling inside my heart, a feeling I hadn't felt since...

A single tear of both joy and sadness ran down my cheek.

"A... friend..." I smiled. For the rest of the night, I cast aside my mission and thought about Bubblegum the whole night through.

XXXXXX

This was a short chapter, but I think it was my best since I tried my best to blend joy and sorrow into one. I also think it was the most well written because I got some advice from my aunt. I told you she was my favourite!

Did you spot the reference? If you're a Kingdom Hearts fan, I bet you saw it five miles away. LOL! If you did happen to see it, let me know via review!

Time for some shout-outs! First, thank you all for sticking with me this long! I really couldn't have done it without you! Your comments have pushed me farther into this story than I ever thought possible! Next up, WriterPON3. I've only recently begun to read your 'The Seventh Element' story, and so far, great job! Although, personal opinion so don't take it seriously, I'm not a huge fan of Harry + Soarin, along with they're 30 children! How is that even remotely possible? Nonetheless, this is merely an opinion and I still love your stuff! Hope you make more!

# Fluttershy is best tree

#Scootaloo is best chicken

See ya later, Scraggsters!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

We had told Sweetie Belle and her friend, who had introduced herself as Applebloom, everything we knew up until this point.

"So, jus' ta git thins' straight..." Applebloom said trying to condense the story in a nutshell "Ah pink mare posed as yer mom an' tried ta kill ya. Then later, ah blue stallion intruded yer house an' tried ta kill ya. Now, y'all were told by Discord an' yer mom at' Scoots ere' knew why this was all happenin', am ah right?"

"That's right" I said "Scootaloo here might be our only lead into learning about the mare and stallion, since Discord is both unreliable and is afraid to talk about the matter, and my mom doesn't know anything as far as somepony tried to abort me all those years ago."

"You need... my help?" asked Scootaloo, who was now sitting on the floor being guarded by Sweetie Belle just to make sure she didn't do anything sneaky.

"Yes" I answered "And since I'm a prince, I have the power to shorten your stay at the asylum should you choose to accept my offer."

Scootaloo stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Eighteen years ago," Scootaloo suddenly began talking "I was told that the bones in my wings were deformed and that they would never grow properly. In short, I could never fly. I was so angry that day; I hid away from my friends and locked myself in our clubhouse. It wasn't soon afterward when I met a mare with an orange mane and pink coat who promised me great power and revenge on the world."

"What was her name?" everypony asked the orange mare.

"I believe she told me her name was... oh, what was it again?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Blitz.

"Well, gee, I'm sorry for being locked up in a nuthouse for more than half my life!" shouted Scootaloo "Although, I do remember her saying something about 'keeping order' or something..."

"Keeping order, eh?" I said under my breath so nopony could hear me.

"That's all I know about the mare and whatever stallion you're looking for" Scootaloo said "Now, about that sentence shortage..."

"I said I'd consider it!" I said as I walked away.

"Midnight! You're really being a jerk today!" shouted Blitz.

I sighed and turned to face my friend "I'm sorry Blitz, but I'm just anxious to find out about who's trying to kill me..."

"Who me?" said a voice oddly familiar to me. After a few more seconds, my eyes widened and my pupils shrank when I learned just who that voice belonged to...

"You!" I shouted "I thought my dad took care of you! How'd you even live; you had a huge hole blasted through your body!"

"There's no point in telling you abomination, since I'm going to kill you eventually..." the voice said again.

"Hey! Stop being a coward and show yourself!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah! Have some courage!" shouted Applebloom alongside her friend.

"Okay then..." the voice said slyly before a pink mane orange Pegasus with dragon-like eyes appeared right at the entrance to Scootaloo's cell.

"So it IS you..." I said "Tell me, why do you persist in trying to kill me?! And what even is your name anyway?!"

"Highly classified..." the mare laughed "But, I'm not a dishonourable soul, so my name shall be the only thing you'll know of me... My name is Order, and you, my dear Midnight Sparkle, are disrupting the order of things!"

"Why?!" I shouted "What in the name of Celestia would make you think that?!"

"Order?" said Scootaloo "That's who you were... wait. Why do you look no different than the day I met you?"

"That?" Order chuckled "Oh, that! Well, I suppose that's a story for another day..."

"Cut the chat, Order!" I shouted "Why are you here?!"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually not here to rip your heart out, abomination..."

"Charming" I said under my breath.

"I'm actually here because of a certain legend" Order continued "I'm sure you've heard about the Red Streak, correct?"

"The Red Streak?" asked Blitz "You mean the streak of red in your mane that glows when you use magic?"

"The same" I informed Blitz before turning my attention back to the psychopathic mare at the cell's entrance "Yes, I have heard about it."

"Well then you must've heard about the fight between two Red Streaks, correct?" Order asked with a huge smile on her face.

I was beginning to become slightly creeped out by the pink mare. What was she trying to tell me?

"Just tell me, Order!" I yelled "What do you want right now?!"

"Well, I've confirmed that the one you shall face off against is a stallion named Rage Quit" she informed us all "He's part of my troop, but you'd already know that. You did fight him already..."

"What?" I questioned "So that was his name... wait, if I already fought him, wouldn't that mean that the true final battle has already begun?"

"No, silly filly..." Order mocked Pinkie Pie's line "Do you even remember the whole book? A difficult choice had to be made, and then the final battle would commence."

"Of course..." I said to myself "Meaning I may have to fight him countless times before a choice shows up..."

"Well, that's all I was here for! To tell you about the story and maybe mock you a bit" Order said "Best be off! I have some planning to do!"

And with that said, the Pegasus mare known as Order teleported out of the room. We all stood there for a good few seconds until I broke the silence.

"Let's pretend this never happened." I said.

"Agreed."

"Yeah..."

"Totally."

"Ah'm with ya."

As we began walking out of Scootaloo's cell (after Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said their goodbyes, of course), I saw the mare in question get back in her chair and tie herself up as best as she could. I smiled at this.

"You're sentence has been reduced to... let's say two more weeks." I said before I too walked out of the cell and closed the doors behind me.

"...thank you..." Scootaloo said.

XXXXXX

It had been three hours since the events that transpired in the Ponyville Asylum. I had called upon my friends for an emergency friend meeting at Sugar Cube Corner. Everypony had shown up except for Ribbon.

"Thread, where's your sister?" Blitz asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I think she said something about a big entrance" explained the white Unicorn twin "Don't know what's she's gonna do this time..."

Suddenly, Ribbon burst through the doors of the bakery with a fancy blue dress. It was very poofy and had frills on the back.

"Ribbon, what in the name of Celestia are you wearing?" asked Spring Blossom as her eyes were wide in shock. Come to think of it, I think all our eyes were wide open in shock.

"Oh this?" questioned Ribbon as she began posing like a supermodel "This is a dress I made for my mother. I decided to test it out before I gave it to her. How does it look?"

"It looks..." Thread began.

"Fantastic?" I said.

"Stylish?" Spring said.

"Interestin'?" Little Mac said.

"Cool?" Blitz said.

"Absolutely, positively, superb-ablely the best thing you've ever made!" Bubblegum shouted with glee.

"Thank you, Bubblegum" said Thread's two minute younger sister "At least somepony respects my work..."

"*sigh*... may we please just get on with the meeting?" I deadpanned.

"Ready when y'all are ready..." said Little Mac.

"Okay. So, at least three hours ago Blitz and I went to the Ponyville Asylum" I informed my friends "It was there where we met and officially met two mares. The one we normally met was Scootaloo."

"*gasp*! You don't mean THE Scootaloo?" gasped Ribbon "The one that was responsible for the Scooter Massacre nearly two decades ago?"

"The same" I said "Although, turns out she was given the power of vengeance against the world by somepony else."

"Who?" asked Spring.

"None other than the mare who has been causing problems for me this whole time."

Everypony gasped except for Blitz.

"But, didn't you say she had an energy blast go right through her?" asked Thread.

"Yeah, but turns out she wasn't kidding when she said she'd be back" I said "I still don't know how or why. All I know is that if she can regenerate herself, she won't go down easily."

There was an awkward silence between me and my friends. This could've been the perfect time to tell my friends about the legend, but I decided to hold off on that for now. However, I thought this might be the best time to tell them about Rage Quit.

"Hey, you guys?" I began, getting all my friends' attention "Last night, a guy attacked me from within my castle. He said he wanted to destroy me under command from the 'High Mistress', whom I now know as Order. However, I could somewhat see that he didn't wish to do that. I think his name was... Rage Quit?"

Bubblegum's eyes widened the second she heard the name. I wasn't quite sure why, though. So naturally...

"Bubble? Something wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Um... no" she said not quite in her usual chipper self.

"Bubblegum, is this about the stallion who attacked me last night?" I asked my usually bubbly friend.

"...yes..." she answered me "I met him at Ponyville Park. He seemed pretty nice, so I made friends with him. We laughed, had ice cream together and even went to my secret hideout. He told me about his friends... I told him about mine... apparently he's never had ice cream before! Can you believe it?" Bubblegum began to cheer up talking about Rage Quit.

"Seems like I was right..." I said "Maybe Rage Quit really doesn't want to kill me. But one question still stands... well, about Rage Quit at least..."

"What's that?" asked Little Mac.

"Why doesn't he want to do it in the first place?" I questioned "I mean, I gather that he's beginning to open his eyes to the truth, I guess. But why?"

"Maybe somepony special ta him is bein' kept hostage?" suggested my 11-year-old friend "Ah mean, it only sounds logical..."

"Well, I for one think Rage Quit is nothing but a cold heartless ruffian!" exclaimed Ribbon "Perhaps he simply puts on that act in order to get closer to you. Did you consider that?"

Now I wasn't sure what to think. Both Little Mac's and Ribbon's arguments were valid, and either one of them could be true.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out the hard way, unless Rage Quit shows his face again and tells us straight."

"Then it's a deal!" said Spring "Bubblegum, did you by chance organise another day with Rage Quit?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Good. Tell him to visit all of our homes and to try and make friends with all of us. Then perhaps we can get some answers outta him!"

"Alright, I'll remember to ask that when I meet with him!" said Bubblegum in her usual chipper voice "Well, I'm guessing that about wraps up the meeting?"

"Yep!" I said "Thank you all, and here's hoping we get some answers 'outta him', as B said."

As everypony left, I stared out the window and saw that a certain robed stallion was watching us. He dashed off the second I saw him, but it left me wondering...

"Who are you Rage Quit, and what's making you follow Order?"

XXXXXX

This was another shorter one, and I'll admit it wasn't my best. However, we learned the name of the mare, so... yay?

The next five chapters are going to center around the next gen Mane 6's interaction with Rage Quit and his slow but steady realization with what's happening in this world. It'll not only give me a chance to develop Ragey's character, but it'll give me an opportunity to make Midnight's friends more than just 'Oh hey, that's Midnight's friend! He / She's there, so Midnight must be there as well' kinds of ponies.

If any of you are disappointed by this, you can, really this time, skip over the chapters if you're reading this by the time the next mane-stream chapter comes out, since they won't have anything to do with the plot other than the new info given by Rage Quit, and it'll all be explained in the next real chapter. However, this is not recommended since I think my characters are too shallow. If you want decent character development, then read the chapters. If not, well fine then, that's cool too.

I have a new story up and running, so if you like Phoenix Wright, go check it out! Oh, and leave a review to tell me what you think!

#MLG with Tron: Evolution

#Roxas is better than Sora

#MGS3 is best MGS

Top Five Ponies: 1, Rainbow Dash. 2, Luna. 3, Pinkie Pie. 4, Applejack. 5, CRYSTALS!

See ya later Scraggsters!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Thread's story...

XXXXXX

Luna's night fell over Ponyville. I always admired the stars; they were just so... peaceful. My sister never liked them since she claimed they were 'too bright' or 'disruptions to my work'. Sometimes, I just wish she would look up at them and say 'man, those are some pretty stars...'.

"Dearest brother, night has fallen upon Equestria" informed my sister who entered my room "We should be expecting our 'guest' any minute now."

"Thank you, dearest sister" I said "Go prepare, for this might be a long night..."

"I still cannot believe we must speak to that wretched stallion" said Ribbon "After all he did to Midnight, I simply cannot accept it!"

"I'm sure after Bubblegum's intervention with him, he has begun to open up" I reasoned with my sister "Besides, mom and dad say we have to socialise more with others, and not spend so much time cooped up in our little workshops..."

"I suppose you're right..." pondered Ribbon "But I still have my doubts about him..."

XXXXXX

I could hear Ribbon snoring in the room beside mine, which would've been her room. I was still wide awake, waiting for our visitor. Mom had begun teaching me how to knit a few months ago, so that's what I was doing whilst waiting. Suddenly, I heard a noise outside. I peered out my window only to see that our old cat Opalescence, or Opal for short, had rustled some bushes from her nightly walk. Going away from the window, I grabbed the banana I retrieved from my mother's secret stash of food and just picked up my knitting needles when I heard a voice say:

"You have an interesting way to pass time..."

I looked up only to see a robed Pegasus with a blue coat and brown mane with a red streak through it. This must've been the stallion Midnight was talking about earlier this afternoon.

"Um, yeah" I responded "Mom begun teaching me a few months ago. Right now I'm knitting a scarf."

"A red and blue scarf" the stallion pointed out "It's not half bad..."

"Uh, thanks?"

"I was told by Miss Bubblegum that I had to meet with all of her friends" the stallion informed me "She said I could visit one of her friends' houses' every night, so I decided it was best to visit you and your sister's abode. Speaking of which, where is this 'Ribbon' I hear so much about?"

"She's asleep in the room next to mine" I informed the stallion "She's not too keen on meeting you though, so I suppose it's best if we speak without her knowledge."

"Wise. I wouldn't wish to cause a disturbance on my first visit" the stallion said "I suppose introductions are in order, are they not?"

"Yeah, my name's Thread of the famous dressmaker Rarity!" I brought out my hoof to prepare a hoofshake.

"Rage Quit..." the stallion introduced himself as he too brought out his hoof and shook mine. We then separated from our own grasps.

"Well, I don't think this is a very formal place to talk, is it?" I asked Rage Quit.

"No, I agree. This is a very small room you own" admitted Rage Quit "Why don't we travel to the Ponyville Park. It IS where I met..."

Rage Quit's voice trailed off. He closed his eyes as if remembering something important and then opened them not five seconds later.

"My apologises. May we proceed?" asked Rage Quit.

"Um, yeah, sure" I said, still confused with Rage Quit's 'moment' "Let's be off then."

XXXXXX

"I always liked the stars..." I said as Rage Quit and I were sitting on a bench together, completely not within arms-reach "They were always so... peaceful..."

We had reached Ponyville Park without saying a word along the way. We found a nice bench and just sat until maybe somepony broke the silence. That pony happened to be me.

"I as well" stated Rage Quit "Although; I used them more to find my way back home. I suppose I just saw at them as a map until now..."

"Until now?"

"Yes. I never got a true chance to look at them until now. Now they look... stunning..."

"Luna always does an amazing job at the stars..." I said "Rumor has it that when Luna was far younger, Princess Celestia helped her out with each and every star in the sky, so long as Luna helped her raise the sun in the morning."

"..." I faintly heard Rage Quit mumble to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked him.

"No..."

"Um, okay then!"

"...Have you ever wished to meet the Princess of the Night?" asked Rage Quit suddenly.

"Well, sure!" I answered "Doesn't everypony?"

"Well, suppose I told you I know Luna personally from a long time ago..."

"Whoa, really?!" my face gleamed "You actually know Princess Luna?!"

"It has been too long, I doubt she remembers me," Rage Quit said "But yes, I did in fact know Princess Luna as an acquaintance."

"Y'know, through this entire trip you've sounded dull and depressing" I pointed out "Why is that? Are you troubled or something?"

"No, I simply have too much on my mind..." he said. He was hiding something, I just knew it.

"Well, that's fine with me" I said "But if there's anything you're troubled with, you can tell me. Besides, what are friends for right?"

Rage Quit looked at me with a somewhat surprised expression before speaking "You think of me as a friend?"

"Well, perhaps we aren't there yet, but I CAN be your friend if you wanted me to be..."

Rage Quit thought before answering "I will have to think about that... Many things are happening in my life that I cannot explain to you right at this moment."

"Take all the time you need." I reassured.

"Thank you."

We both stood silent for a good minute until a shooting star suddenly flew across the sky.

"Hey look, a shooting star!" I said "Quick, make a wish!" I closed my eyes and made the wish I've been making for five years.

"A wish?" asked Rage Quit.

"Yeah!" I said "If you see a shooting star go across the sky, you can make a wish on it, and it might just come true!"

"I cannot see how a natural phenomenon of a meteorite flying across the sky is capable of such things" said Rage Quit.

"Ha, ha... well," I began "I don't think they actually work, but it's always nice to wish upon one just to make you feel good about yourself."

Another shooting star flew across the sky.

"Hey, another one!" I pointed out "Quick, close your eyes and make a wish!"

"I still do not see the logic in this..." Rage Quit said.

"Ugh, you're no fun..." I chuckled, which got me an odd look from my partner "It's an expression."

"I see" my acquaintance said simply "If I may ask, what did you wish for?"

"Well, normally you're not supposed to tell people what you wished for, or you'll jinx it" I explained "But since I've been wishing the same thing for five years, I guess I could tell you... I've always wanted another brother or sister. Don't get me wrong, I love Ribbon. It's just sometimes she can be... well... odd. A baby sibling can keep me company and do odd things without it being weird. In short, I just really want another kid to hang around with..."

"...I see..." said Rage Quit after my speech "Well, have you ever asked your parents straight?"

"Yeah... five years ago..."

"Oh. Now I understand..."

"Well, I think I'll head on back home now" I said "If my mom and dad find out I've snuck out, I wouldn't hear the end of it!"

"The end of what?" asked Rage Quit as if he's never heard expressions before.

"*sigh*... never mind, buddy" I laughed a bit "Anyway, see you another time then!"

XXXXXX

"That's odd... I don't remember my house being this far away..."

I was walking back home for fifteen minutes now. Usually a trip to the park from my house is ten minutes. Perhaps I took a wrong turn?

"Hmm... maybe I did..." I thought out loud "Yeah, maybe I just went down Trot Street instead of Horseshoe Crescent... The only logical explanation!"

Suddenly, a pony dropped in-front of me. The pony's stature told me he was a stallion. His body was cloaked in odd, black skin-tight armour. His face was being blocked off by a mask with three small glowing green eyes with weird tech-y stalks connecting them to said mask.

"Um..." I was somewhat stricken with fear "Can I... help you?"

"Yes actually" the stallion said "Will you please drop dead?"

"W-what?!"

"Oh, excuse me for my rudeness" the stallion took off his mask, revealing a yellow coat with fancy purple hair, and for some reason a holy glow "I am Skyfall; The most handsome and gorgeous stallion in all of Equestria!" a rose appeared in his mouth.

"...uh..."

"What? You don't like my style?" asked a now cross Skyfall.

"Well, since you're wearing that awful skin-tight suit, you don't look the greatest" I said "And those goggles! Sweet Celestia those goggles are not your style. And that colour scheme! Yellow and purple?"

"Are you... mocking my style, kid?" I could hear the faint sound of a kettle boiling as Skyfall spoke.

"Well seeing as how you recently told me to drop dead," I began "Yes. Yes I am."

"Nopony mocks my style..." Skyfall then exploded into rage "NOPONY!"

Skyfall then began stomping towards me. Now I was legitimately scared. There were no items I could use to defend myself, and if I started running, no doubt he would chase me. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. A shooting star shot across the sky. I could only wish then.

"I wish that I was safe..." I said as I closed my eyes. I opened them after a few seconds to see Skyfall a few metres away from where I was standing... knocked out. Next to him was a hooded figure wearing a black robe that flowed in the wind. The figure never even looked at me before it flew off to who knows where. While it never spoke a word, I knew exactly who it was. A small smile appeared on my face as I ran back home.

Rage Quit made my wish come true...

"Thanks buddy..." I said as I continued my trip back home.

XXXXXX

Rage Quit's P.O.V. (Later that night...)

XXXXXX

I stared off into the light of the moon as the night slowly changed to day, eating some of the same flavor of ice cream Bubblegum presented to me. I rather liked this flavour, as it reflected a bit of her personality; a little salty at first, but all sweet on the inside. However tonight, I thought about what Thread told me:

'If you see a shooting star go across the sky, you can make a wish on it, and it might just come true!'

"I suppose his most recent wish came true this night..." I said as I ate more of my ice cream "I wonder if the wish he's been making for the past five years will ever come to pass?"

I looked up and saw the last shooting star of the night fly by. Remembering Thread's talk, I closed my eyes and wished. What did I wish for?

"I wish..." I began "For Thread's wish to come to pass..."

XXXXXX

Second of the side-stories done! Why second? Bubblegum already had hers, so... yeah...

Two things! One, a question! Who's your favourite of the Mane six kids? You don't have to answer, but it would be interesting to see who your favourite of the bunch is.

Two, a request! I may be a writer, but when it comes to drawing, I suck. If someone out there CAN draw, I'd very much like it if you can make a cover for my story. I know you don't know me that much, but if you could, I would heartedly appreciate it! I'll give you a shout out in my most recent chapter, whatever that may be. Thanks!

By the way, to gain my attention to your art (hopefully on deviantart), write me a review and send me the link! I'll keep an eye out too, so we'll both do our best!

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Spring Blossom's story...

XXXXXX

Thread had recently told my friends and me about his experience with Rage Quit. Naturally, like everypony else, I was awaiting his arrival into my house. The house was so quiet, but that's to be expected in my mom's cottage. Although this night it was eerily quiet, as if it knew something would be up.

I walked into the living room where my mother was sitting on the couch cuddling with her bunny Angel. She wasn't asleep though, and knew about the stallion coming over tonight. It didn't help that she was both awake and believed Rage Quit to be my coltfriend.

"So, you're coltfriend is coming over is he?" asked my mom "How thrilling. You're father and I met in the night. Oh, I'll never forget that day..."

"Mom, for the ten-trillionth time, he's not my coltfriend!" I argued with my mother "Bubblegum told me he was at least in his thirties. Why would I like somepony that was thirty?"

"Well, I'm in my thirties, so maybe he'll consider dating me?" my mom said as slyly as possible (her being Fluttershy and all).

"Mm-hmm..." I raised my eyebrow "Anyway, he might be here tonight, so don't be embarrassing, okay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Fluttershy swore under the Pinkie Promise.

"Good. Now, will you-"

Before I could finish, I heard a knocking at our door. Walking over to said door, I opened it, revealing a light blue Pegasus with a black robe over his body. This must've been this Rage Quit fellow I've heard so much about.

"Um, hey there!" I greeted the stallion "I guess you're Rage Quit? Nice to meet you! My name's Spring Blossom and-"

"Miss Bubblegum has told me a lot about you" Rage Quit interrupted "She says you're a 'tomboy', whatever that means. No matter, I have come here tonight to mingle with you."

"Oh, well, please come in!" I said.

"Thank you..."

XXXXXX

"This is a very nice cottage, Miss Fluttershy" praised Rage Quit "There is an assortment of both fauna and flora, both of which are blended perfectly to the style of the building."

"Oh, why thank you..." my mother blushed, causing me to roll my eyes.

We had all sat down for a nice cup of tea once Rage Quit had entered our home. The second my mother laid eyes on our guest, I think her heart went halfway to heaven. I bet she was thinking that 'Ragey' over her was the perfect candidate for taking care of the new baby. After a little while of talking, Rage Quit had only just noticed my mom's pregnancy.

"Oh, I just realized you're with a child" apologised Rage Quit "How long until your child is born?"

"Just one month left to go!" said Fluttershy "Although, I suppose if you want the exact time, I'm supposed to be due in two weeks."

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order" said our Pegasus visitor "By the way, where is the child's father? Is he out at this current time?"

"My dad is... dead..." I said "He died from a rare disease known as the Blue Poison."

Rage Quit's eyes widened at the mention of the disease that took my father. I didn't know why, but I was about to find out.

"Did you just say... Blue Poison?" asked Rage Quit.

"Um, yeah?" I answered uneasily "Did somepony close to you die of the same disease?"

"No..." Rage Quit said "But I know the mare responsible for it all. Unfortunately, personally."

"Well, you mind telling us her name?" I asked "I'm sure we'd all like to know the pony that was responsible for the death of my own dad!"

"Yes, I would like to know actually" stated Fluttershy "Um, if that's okay with you."

"I cannot say who it is" said Rage Quit "As much as I would love to help your cause, I am still technically your enemy. My allegiance is with the high mistress."

"Jerk..." I said under my breath.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Well, this night seems to have ended quite awkwardly" stated our guest "I suppose I must return to-"

"Actually, is it okay if you stay a while?" asked my mom "You know, if you're not too busy that is..."

"Well, I could manage my time to stay a bit longer..." thought Rage Quit out loud "Alright. I suppose I can stay with you for the time being... and perhaps have more of that tea you make. It is truly exceptional."

"Oh, why thank you!" my mother blushed, causing me to facehoof. Rage Quit and I were getting off to a 'great' start, and he would've been gone by now if my mom hadn't called him back. While I was sighing now, I would never know until later that my mother just single-hoofedly did the greatest thing she could ever do for me.

"So sit down, stay a while" my mom insisted "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? Other than about the secret mare you're working for."

"Well, my name is Rage Quit" began Rage Quit "I am thirty-six years old, although perhaps I'm older. When I was younger, I used to love playing video games, hence my cutie mark..." he lifted up his robe to reveal a game controller cutie mark "Although, those days are now behind me..."

"Did you ever have a special somepony?" asked my mother.

"Yes..." he said simply "Yes I did..."

"Oh, well, is she living somewhere else?"

Without breaking his posture in any way, a tear fell down his cheek as he said "You could say that, yes..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." my mom comforted Rage Quit "Well, you shouldn't be so down all the time. I'm sure wherever she is; she'd like you to move on..."

"It's not that simple, Miss Fluttershy..." said Rage Quit "She is the reason I joined the high mistress in the first place. She..." his voice trailed off.

"She... what?" I asked, sitting silently this whole time.

"She... no, never mind. It's not important" our visitor concluded "My life has no importance to yours. Look around; Miss Spring Blossom is to be a sister soon, you're expected a child... and all I have is a deceased mare whom I cannot meet with anymore, mingle with anymore... love anymore..."

"Rage Quit, are you done?" I asked impatiently, completely ruining the whole 'sad thing' this chapter had going "Stop weeping like one of those emo sparkly vampires and get a hold of yourself! Whoever you loved is dead, and frankly there's nothing you can do about it! So grow up!"

"Spring Blossom!" scolded my mom "You should be ashamed of yourself! Apologise to Mr. Rage Quit right now!"

"Miss Fluttershy, it's fine..." Rage Quit suddenly said, causing both mine and my mother's heads to be turned in his direction "Perhaps Miss Spring is correct. No point in sobbing about the past, since it's behind me now. I wish to thank you both. You have taught me a valuable lesson, and that is to keep looking toward the future!"

"Uh, yeah! That's defiantly what we were going for!" I laughed nervously.

"Springy, shush now dear..." my mother shushed me before turning her direction to Rage Quit "Does this mean you're ready to tell us about what killed my husband?"

"I suppose I am..." said Rage Quit "Very well. You see, the high mistress-"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna stop you right there, Quity Witty..." said a voice that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"That voice... that nickname... It can't be..." Rage Quit's eyes widened "Clarity, why did you follow me?!"

"Oh, hush up now!" the intruder said "I can't believe you didn't see me enter! I have worse spying skills than Skyfall and yet you still didn't notice me? Oh well," a white Unicorn mare with a long pink mane wearing a robe similar to Rage Quit's plus the sword on the side of her hip appeared in front of Fluttershy "I suppose I could tell the high mistress about your disobedience, but let me take a life first. My apologies... make that TWO lives!"

Just as 'Clarity' pulled out her sword and was about to swing, Rage Quit and I hit our hooves together right between the blade, stopping it completely. Blood began running down the edge of the blade, but telling who it belonged to was near impossible. I felt a sharp pain in my hoof, but on the other hoof, Rage Quit never seemed to convey pain.

At the same time, we pushed the sword back at Clarity. The blade fell out of her magical grasp, but she quickly scrambled to pick it back up.

"So that's how you wanna play, eh?" she asked coldly "Well then... X-verse, activate!"

All of a sudden, the room went dark. The area slowly began to light up again, but it appeared we were in a different dimension. It was cube-like, and flowing down the walls was what appeared to be a thick blue liquid, but I wasn't sure. The floor and ceiling were pink.

"Where are we?" I asked Rage Quit "Is this like, another world or something?"

"That's correct" stated Rage Quit "This is the X-verse. Not even I know much about this place, and only true veterans of the high mistress's army are allowed to enter and exit this place on command."

"Oh, how little you know, Quity Witty!" laughed Clarity, who appeared a few feet in front of us "Oh well, just be happy I'm actually doing something productive today!"

"Out of all my colleges, I never liked you Clarity" said Rage Quit "This won't be too difficult, since I know all of your strengths and weaknesses."

"So that automatically means I don't know yours? HA!" mocked Clarity "You have more weaknesses than me you old fool!"

"Can we stop talking and get to me kicking your flank from here to next Tuesday?" I shouted, not wanting to listen to these two bicker anymore "I mean, come on!"

"The child is right," said our opponent "We should settle this. Two on one? Seems hardly fair... for you! Fortunately, I don't care what you feel!" she then unsheathed her sword "Let's start the music!"

(Play L'Impeto Oscuro from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)

Clarity took the first move by swinging her sword right at us. My partner and I both being Pegasi, we took to the air to avoid her attacks.

"That's not all I have in store!" shouted Clarity. She centred her sword in front of her face and began charging something. It wasn't an attack however, but a platform spell that allowed her to reach our height. As soon as she did, the floor began filling up with the weird blue stuff coming out from the walls.

"Now, fight me!" shouted our attacker.

Wasting no time, I dived straight at Clarity, only to be bounced back by some mysterious force-field.

"Hey, that's no fair!" I shouted in anger.

"So what?" asked Clarity slyly "All I have to do is last long enough and you'll be swimming in Phazon before you know it!"

"Pha-what?" I questioned.

"No time for questions Miss Spring" reminded my partner "Just focus on the task at hand, and we'll be through it."

"Roger!" I said my 'game face' on.

Rage Quit and I then proceeded to attack Clarity as many times as we could, hoping to break away her shield. However, no matter how many times we hit it, the shield showed no signs of wearing down.

"This isn't working!" I shouted as I continued to hammer at the force-field.

"I can perfectly see that!" shouted Rage Quit as he did the same.

"Alright, this is getting rather boring..." said Clarity in a bored tone "Time to light things up a bit!" her horn glowed bright yellow, and yellow spheres began appearing everywhere around the room. I only got a brief glimpse of them before they began firing at us faster that Rainbow Dash's top speed. I was hit by one, which knocked me back almost into the flowing blue walls. I could feel the heat of the 'Phazon'. It felt hot and evil... almost like it was alive..."

"Spring! Whatever you do, do not touch those walls!" shouted Rage Quit.

"Kinda gathered that!" I yelled back. Then, I got an idea to end this little game of Clarity's quickly.

"Ragey, I've got a plan!" I said as I flew next to him "Hit her in the same direction I do! Got it?"

"I understand" my partner said "Alright, let's finish this!"

Like I said, Rage Quit and I began hammering at Clarity's shield on one side. Our opponent yawned, but both of the things I speculated would happen happened. She was beginning to slide off the edge of her platform, as well as her shield was beginning to break. She took notice of this.

"W-what?!" said Clarity "But how?"

Before we could answer, we broke through her force-field and touched her horn, causing her to drop her platform and fall into the pool of blue stuff beneath us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled right before she plunged into the blue goop.

(You can stop the music now. Shortest. Boss. Ever.)

XXXXXX

Before we knew it, we were both back in my mother's cottage. This surprised my mother and made her jump. For a second, I thought her water would break from such a scare.

"Oh my goodness! You're back!" said my mom "I didn't think you'd make it out. Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?!"

"Mom, cool your jets!" I assured "We're both fine. That mare isn't going to hurt us anytime soon."

"Oh thank goodness. I was really worried for both your lives..."

"I can assure you Miss Fluttershy that your daughter was in good hooves" said Rage Quit "Now, I must truly return now. You've taught me well, but I must still unfortunately work for the high mistress. She has something I need you see."

"I understand" I said "Please, come back soon!"

"I promise..." he said before he exited out of our home.

"Y'know, I think I kinda like him..." I said with a smile.

"Yeah... me too..." my mother dreamily said, causing me too roll my eyes.

XXXXXX

Rage Quit's P.O.V. (Later that night...)

XXXXXX

"That family seemed so caring..." I said as I watched the night fade away on top of a house "Perhaps I can find peace there? No, don't be ridiculous Rage Quit! You have a mission to fulfil."

I stared off into the light of the moon.

"But maybe..."

"Talking to yourself are we?" asked a voice I knew all too well "Interesting pastime..."

"Hello Miss Bubblegum," I greeted "How are you today? Have you brought our special treat?"

"You know it baby!" Bubblegum reached around and pulled out two ice cream sticks. She gave one of them to me.

"Ah... never gets old..." said my companion as she licked her ice cream "So, I'm guessing you met with Springy's family, eh?"

"Yes. They seemed to be nice mares..." I said.

"You know, Fluttershy has been looking for a new husband lately..." Bubblegum said with a smile on her face "You might be the perfect candidate for her liking, right?"

"W-whatever are you talking about?!" I blushed for the first time in a long while "I simply do not have enough time to settle down and begin a family..."

"Well, good for you because you've got a head-start on the family thing!" Bubblegum tried to convince me "Besides, once we foil the-mare-who's-trying-to-kill-Midnight's plan, you'll have to settle down, right?"

"Or I could begin a new journey" I suggested "A journey helping me find who I really am in life. A journey to help me understand existence better."

"But aren't you on that journey already?" asked my partner "I mean, think about it..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ragey?" said Bubblegum after a while.

"Yes, Miss Bubblegum?" I answered.

"Can you tell me the story about how you got your cutie mark again?"

"Heh... sure..." I said as I cleared my throat "It was a summer afternoon. My mother and I had gone out for some shopping..."

XXXXXX

And, CUT! What's that? You wanna hear his story? Silly readers! You can't have a story within a story! Or can you? Hold on, let me check the guide book... wait... oh shoot, it says here you can... well, maybe one day... (Whitefreakian for not gonna happen bruda!)

That aside, I want to thank my sister (mainly because she forced me) for staying with me through my entire Fanfic. Even longer than PrincessMidnightMoon funny enough (no offence girl). She has a Fanfic account, but no stories. Don't worry though; I'll keep you updated through my main page, so check that often to see newsflashes from yours truly!

I forgot to mention this (or maybe I did I just forgot), but I love Pokémon! Can't get enough of it! I've played Leafgreen, Pearl, White, and even tried out the classic Yellow! My favourite Pokémon to use? Crobat! I know it sounds weird, but if you somehow manage to get past the awful Zubat and Golbat stages, Crobat has more speed than most of the bird Pokémon, including Fearow, Pidgeot and even Staraptor! That combined with massive attack and special attack, along with a great and colourful movepool, you'll have some fun. Trust me.

#Lyra is best Background Pony

See ya later, Scraggsters!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Little Mac's story...

XXXXXX

"Lil' Mac, come an' git it!" called up my mother, Applejack "Do it before it gits cold!"

"Comin' ma!" I shouted back "Jus' give me ah minute! Gotta finish somethin' up on the computer!"

"Don't keep me an' yer pa waitin'!" my mom shouted up again "An' yer uncle an' aunt too! They're over fer the night!"

"Uncle Big Mac is ere'?" I said quietly to myself "I better git down ere' fast!"

I loved my uncle. He's basically my role-model since he teaches me how to keep the farm in check as well as once taught me how to be nice to a girl. He doesn't talk much, but that's what I love about him; he's so silent and mysterious. If uncle Big Mac was here, then auntie Cheerilee and Cousin Annie. Auntie Cheerilee is my school teacher and is really nice, while Cousin Annie is my favourite Cousin and was named after our now departed Granny Smith. She has a magenta coat and a green mane.

After logging off the computer I got from Princess Twilight for my birthday, I ran downstairs to meet with my family.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile with ?...

XXXXXX

"Why are there so many apple trees?!" I shouted.

"Probably because it's an apple farm you dolt!" said my partner Oberon "You should know this Spire! The high mistress told us specifically to take out the abomination's friends so she could easily destroy him in his weakest state. Take notes next time!"

"Oberon, you're the one who takes the notes and I just smash stuff!" I argued "Remember the whole team thing? We can't work unless we have each other!"

"That sounds slightly-"

"Don't say it! You'll upset the readers of this story!" I said "And the last thing you want is angry people complaining about their sexuality when the writer of this story completely respects them in every way!"

"Spire, what the hay are you talking about?" asked Oberon "And did you just say something intelligent?"

"No... Why?" I said.

"Ugh... never mind..." my partner sighed "Let's just go and deal with the little bugger. Let's see what it says here..." he pulled out a piece of paper "Alright, it says here that the little brat is named Little Mac, son of Applejack, the Element of Honesty. I suppose the high mistress was correct in sending us. Applejack will prove to be a difficult adversary."

"Come again?" I asked.

"Ugh... Take out brat's mom, kill brat. Got it?"

"Oh yes, of course. How foolish of me..." I said as I sipped a cup of tea while wearing a top hat and monocle.

XXXXXX

Back with Little Mac...

XXXXXX

"Oh there you are Little Mac!" said auntie Cheerilee "We were wondering whether or not you'd be showing up this dinner. Please, take a seat! We're having veggie burgers and apple fritters."

"Oooo! Ah love me some apple fritters!" I said "Ah can't wait!"

"Did ya wash yer hands?" asked my mother.

"Yes, of course ah did!" I said "Ah'm the son o' the Element o' Honesty after all!"

"Well, ah'll take yer word fer it then..."

"Hey cuz!" said Annie as I sat next to her at the dinner table "How are you doing tonight?"

"Purdy fine. Yerself?" I asked.

"Mum's trying to teach me how to be a teacher" she said "I don't know though. I always wanted to be an architect."

"Well, maybe you can talk ta yer ma bout' at'" I said "I surely dun wanna do something I was force by mah parents ta do."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"Of course ah am!" I said "Ah'm always right!"

"Not all the time, Lil' Mac..." my mom laughed.

"Eeyup..." said uncle Big Mac.

"Hahaha... well, ah suppose so..." I chuckled.

"So kiddo, ya say there'll be ah visitor tonight?" questioned my mom "Well, as long as he dun go round an' torture everypony, he's fine in mah books."

As soon as my mother finished her sentence, we heard a knock at the door. Knowing exactly who it was, I ran for the door immediately and opened it. There stood two stallions clothed in black robes, one a blue Pegasus with a white mane and the other a red Earth pony with a dark red mane.

"Hello there" greeted the blue one.

"Hey, ya must be Rage Quit!" I said "But, Bubblegum dun tell me at' y'all would be bringin' ah friend..."

"Oh, um, yes! I am defiantly Rage Quit!" the blue stallion said rather suspiciously "Now, may you be so kind as to letting us into your house?"

"Oh, of course mister!" I said as I moved away from the door and let the two stallions in. These guys looked weird though. I had never met Rage Quit, but something at the back of my mind told me neither of them were our expected guest. I let it slide however.

"Ah, you must be Rage Quit!" said auntie Cheerilee to the blue stallion "We've been expecting you. I see you've brought a friend too. Well, the more the merrier!"

"Yes, well, Spire here is more of an accomplice than anything else" said Rage Quit "Although, he does follow me around everywhere I go."

"That's because you're my boss, Obe-" said Spire.

"Sorry, he calls me that sometimes" Rage Quit quickly said "Anyway, what're we having tonight?"

"Veggie burgers and apple fritters!" exclaimed Annie.

"Sounds... lovely..." said our blue guest with slight disgust. Nopony but me seemed to notice however.

"So Rage Quit, where are ya an' Spire from?" asked my mom as soon as our visitors sat down at the table

"Well, that's a difficult question to answer..." responded Rage Quit "You see, I come from many places, but my hometown remains a mystery for me."

He was lying. I could tell. How? Ever since I was at least 8-years-old, I had a hunch whenever I thought ponies were lying, always turning out that they were in the end. I surmised that I have a sixth sense that's basically a lie detector. I suppose being the son of the Element of Honesty pays off.

"At's' all fine an' dandy Mr. Rage Quit," I began "But can ya please tell us where yer really from?"

Rage Quit froze in place. My entire family looked at him with a look of intrigue. They all knew of my 'power', so I suppose they too were beginning to have their doubts.

"Rage Quit, y'all should know ah dun like liars in mah household" my mom said sternly "Now, cough up the truth or ah'll do it fer ya!"

"But, you... how? HOW?!" Rage Quit (?) yelled at me "How did a brat like you see through my lie?! I had it perfect; I stayed calm, and gave my answer normally! There is NO way you saw through that!"

"Maybe you're just getting rusty?" questioned Spire.

"No, perhaps YOU are just stupid!" yelled the fake Rage Quit "Now work whatever brain cells you have left and crush this family! CRUSH THEM ALL!"

"Yes Oberon..." said Spire.

I froze. That name... Oberon? That's the same name as...

Before I could continue thinking, Spire stomped his front hooves down onto the table, causing it to break. Fortunately, nopony was hurt.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice mister!" shouted Annie.

"Nope!" said uncle Big Mac as he turned around to buck Spire right in the face, but nothing happened as soon as he did. Spire looked unfazed, and everypony else, except Oberon and Spire himself, was shocked.

"Spire can't be hurt, you dolt!" said Oberon as he chuckled lightly "He's been infused with Phazon, so every bone in his body has been hardened to the extremes!"

"Faze-on?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Ha! Children like you could never understand the power of Phazon" Oberon shouted with a grin on his face "But I should never underestimate kids like you. I learned that a long time ago. So... Spire, take the orange one!"

"Oh, you mean Applejack?" asked Spire.

"No, the kid. OF COURSE APPLEJACK, YOU DOLT!" shouted Spire's partner "Now, for the love of Celestia, take her and let's go!"

"Yes Oberon!" said Spire as he lifted up my mom and ran out of the house.

"MA!" I shouted.

"Put me down ya darn varmint!" shouted my mother "What in tarnation do ya think yer doin'?!"

The entirety of the present Apple family gave chase to Spire and Oberon, but no matter how fast we ran, they always seemed to run faster. Could this also be the power of the faze-on? Eventually, we couldn't keep up with them despite us being fitter than most other ponies in Ponyville.

"Ah can't... keep up with... em'..." I said between breaths.

"Too... fast..." said auntie Cheerilee.

"Can't... give up... now..." said Annie.

"Eeyup..." agreed uncle Big Mac.

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance?" said a voice foreign to all of us. We all turned around to see a light blue Pegasus with a brown mane with a red streak through it. He was wearing a black robe.

"Jus' who are y'all supposed ta be?" I asked with a look of anger / confusion.

"I am the real Rage Quit" the stallion stated "I was on my way to visit you by request of your friend Bubblegum. However, on my way there, I saw that two colleges of mine had abducted your mother."

"Colleges?" I questioned "Does at' mean yer with em' varmints?!"

"Now, now Little Mac," said auntie Cheerilee calmly "let's not jump to conclusions. Rage Quit here did indeed say that he could be of assistance, did he not?"

"Yeah, ah suppose so..."

"Now, Rage Quit," began auntie Cheerilee again "How can you help us in this predicament?"

"I know exactly where my colleges have gone off to" stated Rage Quit "I'll be able to infiltrate their hideout, but I'll need an extra set of hooves."

"Ah'll do it!" I volunteered, winning a gasp from everypony.

"But Little Mac, you're too young to do something like this" reasoned my aunt.

"Auntie Cheerilee, ya know as much as ah do at' ah'm mature enough ta do this!" I argued "Besides, mah ma is my ma, and what if Rage Quit needs somepony ta fit through tight spaces?"

"Interesting argument..." said Rage Quit "Miss... Cheerilee, was it? I do believe Little Mac here could help me out. There are some places within the facility that would be too small for me to fit through. If you wish to get your sister-in-law back, I think this would be the best course of action."

Auntie Cheerilee thought long and hard about what she was going to say next. After a tension-filled minute, she finally said: "Okay... but no harm is to be put onto my nephew. Understood?"

"Every word, miss Cheerilee" Rage Quit nodded "Very well. Little Mac, hop on my back. It'll be easier to reach the facility that way."

Doing as Rage Quit instructed, he began flying away to wherever my mother was now being held hostage

XXXXXX

"So, Rage Quit," I tried to spark a bit of conversation while we were flying to our destination "Could ya tell me a bit bout' yerself?"

"I'm not exactly one to have a pleasant backstory" explained my ride "But I'm willing to listen to you story..."

"Oh, well, ah'm Little Mac an' ah was born ta the Element of Honestly erself', Applejack" I told Rage Quit "Ah was born with the power ta see through people's lies, which makes me wonder why ah didn't see through Oberon's lie when he said he was you! Maybe the writer was lazy?"

XXXXXX

Pinkie Pie suddenly woke up from her slumber. Her husband, Cheese Sandwich, woke up at the same time.

"Did you feel it too?" she asked her husband

"Yeah..." he answered "Somepony just broke the forth wall. It doesn't feel that strong, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." she agreed "Let's just get some sleep and hope the world doesn't end tomorrow..."

XXXXXX

"Well..." Rage Quit said "That seems like an interesting power indeed. I wonder if it'll come in handy when we reach our destination."

"Probably not" I said "It's not like it's super strength like mah uncle Big Macintosh, or Spire..."

"Spire's strength isn't natural" informed Rage Quit "It comes from Phazon; an otherworldly substance that spreads fast and has the power to kill entire planets."

"At' dun sound good..." I said.

"No, it doesn't" Rage Quit said "By now you must know the high mistresses intentions?"

"Yeah; she wants ta git rid o' Midnight" I said "He said she won't stop at nothin' ta get what she wants! Midnight told me at' yesterday."

"Correct" said my ride "And this includes destroying the world."

"No way..."

"Enough talk for now. I can see the facility up ahead."

XXXXXX

We landed at the base without anypony noticing. However, there were guards everywhere, so entering wouldn't be so easy.

"I see a hatch up there you can crawl through" said Rage Quit as he pointed his hoof at the secret entrance "It is climbable, so I will leave it to you. Knowing the base, it should lead you straight to the prisoner hold. Your mother should be in there."

"What bout' y'all?" I asked.

"These buffoons still believe I am officially part of their cult" informed my much older partner "I shall have no trouble in getting through them. The hatch is the safest way for you, however."

"Alright, see ya on the other side... o' the base. Not like heaven er' somethin'..." I said quickly trying to cover up my slight mistake.

XXXXXX

"Sweet Celestia, this is a purdy tight squeeze..." I silently commented "Well, ah suppose it's the safest way. Either this er goin' through tons o' guards..."

I slowly but surely made my way through the air ducts. It kinda smelled, but I just pretended it was Annie's cooking and it wasn't so bad. Eventually, I reached the prisoner hold where I saw...

"Ma!" I whispered loudly; still quiet enough should there've been any guards around. However, my voice seemed to grab my mom's attention.

"Little Mac?" she whispered back as soon as she looked up and saw me through the air vent "Oh, ah knew y'all would come ta save me! But ah still can't believe ah was caught by some no-good... never mind..."

"Well, ah've come ta save ya, along with the real Rage Quit" I informed my mother while keeping the conversation to a whisper "Y'all dun need ta worry; he's on our side!"

"Well, at's' good ta hear!" whispered my mother back "But, where is he now?"

"He should be here in three... two... one..."

Suddenly, the door burst open to let Rage Quit in. He quickly took out the two guards guarding my mother's cell, then picked up the key and opened the gate.

"Pleasant to finally meet you, Miss Applejack" greeted Rage Quit "However, now is not the time for proper greetings. We must escape this facility before Oberon and Spire notice something is wrong."

"Lead the way!" my mom said. Rage Quit nodded and ran out of the room, us following not too far behind.

The hallway was littered with unconscious guards, all either sleeping on the floor or with their head stuck in the wall.

"So much fer 'still part o' the cult'!" I shouted at Rage Quit as we continued running.

"Something was wrong. They must already know of my betrayal" stated our savior "Oberon must've told them. Sneaky little..."

"Did somepony just say my name?" asked a voice all too familiar to us. We stopped in our tracks and looked up to see Oberon flying just above the exit.

"Oberon!" I shouted "Let us pass, now!"

"You say that as if you know him personally" pointed out Rage Quit.

"At's' because ah do!" I said before pointing my direction back at Oberon "An' y'all know the exact reason why! How are ya still alive, anyhoo?"

"I faked my death" explained Oberon "I can't believe that poor excuse for a mare actually fell for it too!"

"Before we get into this, we must return back to the orchard" Rage Quit informed our enemy "Step aside, Oberon. You know what I can do if you do not comply!"

"Hmph... I'm wiser than that. You may pass, Rage Quit" Oberon allowed us to exit the base "But only because I'm saving my energy to fight somepony else."

And with that, Oberon teleported to who knows where in Equestria.

"Let's git back ta the farm, an' we'll explain everythin' ta ya Rage Quit" explained my mother.

XXXXXX

"So..." Rage Quit took a seat as soon as we got back to the farmhouse, where everypony else was waiting "May you care to inform me why you are acquainted with my college?"

"Well, Oberon... he was..."

"Well..."

"Um..."

"You see..."

"Oh fer the love o'... Oberon was Fluttershy's husband fore' he died from an illness ah few months ago!" uncle Big Mac confessed, surprising us all, even Rage Quit.

"Well... this certainly answers a few questions I had..." said Rage Quit still trying to recover from the normally quiet stallion's sudden burst of words "It seems Oberon was more despicable than I originally thought."

XXXXXX

Sorry to end it off that suddenly! Let's just pretend Rage Quit said his farewells and went on his way, kay?

Story cover still needed! The details are on my bio. Don't know how to get there? At the top of the story page, click my name highlighted in blue. It'll bring you to my bio / update page!

This was a short A/N, but as always, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Blitz Wing's story...

XXXXXX

It was already late at night. Mom and dad were asleep in their room, but Whirlwind and I stayed up to read a few more books. Oh don't worry; Whirlwind is smarter than she looks, believe me. She once managed to open a seven digit lock on the first try. Y'know, stuff like this makes me wonder why she hasn't learned to speak yet.

The reason we were up so late is that we were awaiting the arrival of Rage Quit, the Pegasus stallion I've heard so much about. While my younger sister wasn't originally invited, I honestly couldn't resist her big blue eyes and her messy blue hair. She's cute. Nuff said.

"Whirlwind, how are you enjoying you're book?" I asked my baby sister.

"Acka ba boo ba..." she said.

"Ah, I see..." I said "Well, our guest will be here soon, so stay here until I get everything ready, kay?"

Whirlwind nodded. As soon as she did, we heard a knock at the door.

"Huh... speak of the devil..." I said as I got up from my comfy cloud seat and went over to open the door. There stood a robed Pegasus with a light blue coat and a brown mane with a red streak through it. From Bubble's constant describing of him, I'd say she was just about spot on.

"Hello" greeted the stallion at my doorway "My name is Rage Quit. I was sent here to meet with somepony named Blitz Wing. Is he home at the present time?"

"Well I think he is, since you're looking right at him!" I said with a grin.

"O-oh! Um... my apologies... I did not realize you were the one I had to meet with" Rage Quit apologised.

"Hey, no sweat!" I said "Come on inside!"

"I'm sorry, but I am not sweating" Rage Quit said as he took my phrase literally "But thank you anyway for allowing me into your home."

"*sigh*... no problem bud..." I sighed.

XXXXXX

"Okay Whirlwind, you can come out now" I said as I entered the reading room where my little sister lay in hiding. As if on cue, the little grayish-purple Pegasus filly came out of hiding with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah! Big bwover!" giggled Whirlwind "Big bwover bwing fwend?"

"Whirlwind... did you just... talk?" I asked as my eyes grew larger.

"How cute..." commented Rage Quit with a small smile "It would appear that her first words are of you! You must be a very kind older sibling to her."

"I... I guess so..." I said "Thanks..."

"Big bwover fwend pway?" asked Whirlwind.

"Yeah, it's fine by me, but let me ask you a question Whirlwind..." I began "When did you begin talking so... much? Where did you learn all these words?"

"Big bwover tot Werlwind!" Whirlwind answered simply.

"Oh... I see..."

Before anypony could say anything else, Whirlwind came up to Rage Quit and started hugging his front hooves like she would to me sometimes.

"Huh... I guess she really like you there bud!" I chuckled a bit.

"Yes, well... how do you get it off?" our guest asked "Is there like a trick or a switch or something?"

"Don't tell me you've never been hugged by a foal" I said "A filly foal at that. How could you not if you're right now being hugged by my sister?"

"I... don't get out much..." he answered simply.

"Um, why?" I asked "I mean, there really shouldn't be a reason, right? You seem like a nice enough stallion, and if you managed to be here right now..."

"I snuck out" Rage Quit said "The high mistress would never allow me to go unless she told me specifically."

"Oh yeah, that Order chick" I said "Y'know, if she wasn't evil and wanted to kill my best friend, I'd totally date her!"

"I don't think you would wish to get on her bad side however" Rage Quit chuckled.

"Ah, so there IS a funny side of the most boring sounding pony around... besides Pinkie's sister..." I chuckled along with him.

As we laughed, Rage Quit suddenly stopped. I stopped as well as soon as he did to ask him "Hey bud? What's wrong?"

"How did you know of the high mistress's real name?" he asked in a serious voice. As soon as he did, Whirlwind stopped hugging him as if she knew something was up.

"Um... Midnight and I met her when we went to visit somepony in the asylum..." I answered honestly.

"Have you not yet pieced it together?" he asked "Not to be rude, but wouldn't it seem obvious?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I answered his question with a question "Pieced what together? I don't understand!"

"Don't you have a mischievous little friend who lives with your best friend's crush?" Rage Quit asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I still don't..." I said before my eyes widened "Wait... you don't mean?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"You mean... him and her?"

"Exactly."

I thought about the situation at hand. I knew exactly who I was going to go and meet up with.

"Whirlwind, hop on my back" I told my sister "We're going to meet with somepony... VERY special..."

XXXXXX

I knocked at Springy's front door. Expectably, the lord of chaos himself opened up.

"Blitzy?" he asked with a smile "Isn't too late to be asking my niece to date you?"

Ever since Springy was born, Discord was content on saying that he was her uncle. Although she still calls him just Discord, she appreciates what he did for her deep down in her heart.

"Date her?" I questioned with a bit of confusion "No, no, no... That's Midnight's job!" I chuckled for a bit, but then became slightly more serious "I'm here to ask you about Order."

"Order?" he questioned "Well what should I know about that? I'm the lord of chaos for Celestia's sake!"

"Not that kind of order, Discord" I said "I'm talking about the pony named Order!"

"So you've finally met her, eh?" he asked "The girls are sleeping inside, so we best talk out here..."

"Agreed, Discord" said Rage Quit as he came out from behind a tree "We wouldn't want to get them involved, would we?"

"I thought you too would be here" Discord said "Oh well, the more the merrier! Speaking of which, I wonder how Eggman's doing."

"Discord, this is serious!" I said "Try to at least stay focused during this, okay?"

"Ugh... fine, you win..." he said as he rolled his eyes "But I'm not saying anything about that woman! She scares me..."

"Scares you?" my eyebrow rose "If she scares you, then we might have a real problem on our hooves..."

"Discord" spoke Rage Quit "As much as the high mistress may scare you, I think it would be best if you told us exactly who she really is."

"Well, if you must know, she happens to be my-"

"Your what, my dearest Discord?" said a voice all too familiar too us (excluding Whirlwind, but even she thought the voice was scary).

"Order" the lord of chaos spoke "It's been a while, hasn't it been?"

"Far too long..." Order slyly said as she materialised out of thin air.

"Order, what the hay are you doing here?!" I shouted.

"Just came to see how things were!" she smiled "Now Discord, why don't you tell this nice young man just who I am to you, hmm?"

"*sigh*..." Discord summoned the guts to tell us the news "Fillies and gentlecolts, I want to formally introduce you to Order... my older sister..."

"WHAT?!" shouted everypony, including Rage Quit.

"But... how? Wait, what?" I started asking questions like crazy "Hold on... WHAT?!"

"I thought you two simply had an affair!" admitted Rage Quit "I never would have expected you two to be siblings!"

"How are you two related anyways?" I asked "I mean, one of you is a mare and the other is a Draconequus! How does that even work?"

"I suppose this body is worthless now..." said Order. As soon as she did, she raised her left hoof up and flicked it a bit. This caused her to turn into a Draconequus herself. Her body was much like Discord's, the one two differences her being a girl, meaning her head was mare-shaped, and she was symmetrical, meaning both her hands were eagle claws, both her legs were equine, and so on.

"You mean, you're a Draconequus too?!" I said in surprise "I... honestly didn't see that one coming..."

"Why are you here, Order?" asked a now annoyed Discord "Didn't you say you wouldn't come back until you made everything perfect and orderly?"

"Well, my dear sweet baby brother..." said Order as she made a mocking kissy face "I can't really accomplish that unless I return, right?"

"Blitzy here tells me you wanna dispose of the Prince" said the lord of chaos "While yes, he can be a bit of a pain in my side, I see no reason why you should get rid of him..."

"Because he is disrupting the order of things!" shouted the lady of order.

"What in Celestia's name would make you think my best friend is disrupting the order of things?" I asked the psychotic Draconequus "Well, besides the obvious fact that he goes too fast and sometimes breaks something important to somepony else."

"Have you heard the story of the Red Streak, Blitz Wing?" asked Rage Quit, which I shook my head in reply "Once every 2000 years, a pony is born with a red streak of hair through their mane. This streak is said to grant access to many powerful abilities that most others couldn't hope to conjure up."

"You mean the red streak of hair through my best friend's mane is a giant storehouse of energy?!" I said in surprise "But wait a minute, what about you? Is your mane like that too?"

"Long answer short, yes!" Order wanted to get it over-with "I picked him up 2000 years ago when I was a mere 174 years old... ah, to be young again..."

"Well, how is he still alive then?" I asked out of complete curiosity.

"I used an Eternity spell on him to halt his aging" explained Order "He can never die, and I use that to my advantage!"

"What?"

"You really are a stupid kid, aren't you?" asked the lady of order in a disappointed tone "Think of all the people he's seen die in his life. He has no reason to live, so I use that to manipulate him. How? Because if he sticks with me, I'll let him see his very special somepony again..."

"Order, you are truly a cruel Draconequus!" said Discord.

"This coming from the lord of chaos?" Order smiled "Discord, Discord, Discord... you should know better! I know you've been reformed, but you should still know a thing or two about the Draconequus code: Draconequus do evil things!"

"Back on the subject of my friend," I intruded "I need to know something. If you want Midnight gone, why keep Rage Quit alive?"

"Because, you foolish youth, the abomination you call 'Midnight' is not the 2000 year Red Streak" explained Order "At least, not the real one. I wish to dispose of him to bring order back into the world, and I will do absolutely anything to complete my goal. I also want to get rid of a few other things, but that's beside the point..."

"High mistress, I-" spoke Rage Quit before being interrupted but Order.

"Dearest Rage Quit, you mustn't call me that anymore. In fact, you've played your part quite nicely! I will hold up my end of the bargain as well, and let you meet with your very special somepony."

"Y-you will?" he asked.

"Yes. Now..." she began charging a death spell "...for my end of the bargain..."

Seeing exactly what she was doing, my sister Whirlwind flew off of my back and pushed Order's side, causing the Draconequus to miss Rage Quit and everypony else completely.

"You wretched little brat!" shouted Order.

"Big meenie!" said Whirlwind "Big meenies get pwushed!"

"Big meanie you say?" questioned Order "BIG MEANIE THIS!" she shouted as she charged up another magical blast of energy aimed straight at my sister. She was too far away for me to get her, but still I tried to grab her anyway. I caught her in my hands immediately, happy for her safety, but wondering why the blast hadn't gone off yet. Looking at where Order was, a sword of sorts was piercing her heart. I looked around her body to see Rage Quit sticking a sword into her. Rage Quit just saved my baby sister's life.

"High... no... Order!" he said "You promised me I could see her again, yet you betrayed the deal. You vow to try anything to kill Midnight Sparkle. You aim your magic at an innocent foal. These things nopony can ever forgive you for. Now... may Celestia help you..."

He slowly pulled the sword out of Order's body, which fell limp onto the ground before teleporting away to who knows where.

"You... you saved her... my little sis..." I said as I hugged Whirlwind in my arms.

"She saved my life, so it's only natural I would save hers" said Rage Quit "Besides, I would have saved her anyways."

"Still... thank you..."

"Order is my sister, meaning she has many of my... unusual abilities..." explained Discord "She isn't kidding when she says she'll do anything. What would I do? I'd tell Midnight immediately..."

"I shall tell him" volunteered Rage Quit "Midnight and I both being Red Streaks, I'll be able to negotiate with him better. Besides, you all have lives to get back to... unlike me. My life is already over, so might as well put good use to it, eh?"

"I agree" I said "Rage Quit might be able to talk it out with Midnight better, plus I need to put Whirlwind to bed, and Discord needs to... um... do whatever Discord does."

"Gee, thanks..." Discord said sarcastically "Well, I'm off to bed. See you two later! Oh, and Rage Quit? Kick my sister's donkey for me?"

"Sure thing... bud..." Rage Quit tried to copy what I say.

"Pretty good!" I praised "We'll practice after this whole thing is done, kay?"

"Sure" Rage Quit smiled before he took off to Midnight's castle.

XXXXXX

Discord's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I hadn't gotten three feet within Fluttershy's house before the lights flicked on and revealed two cross mares glaring at me.

"So..." began Springy "Care to explain what the racket was outside?"

"Yes, I would like to know too Discord..." said Fluttershy.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

XXXXXX

Wow, this took WAY too long to post! Sorry! I've been having WAY too much fun with the games I got for my birthday: Pokémon Y, Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Bravely Default.

So, are you surprised the villain is Discord's sister? I was originally going to make her just someone Discord knew to prevent huge rage. But then I realized something: I'm a Fanfiction writer! I get to do whatever the hell I want! And so I did...

If you want to face off against me in a Pokémon Battle, my friend code is 2509 – 3338 – 1789. May the best person win!

#Mega Garchomp

See ya later Scraggsters!

By the way, I have a Scrafty named Scraggster!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

At times like these, I couldn't help but just stare off into the night sky on my balcony. I had received information on Rage Quit through my friends' encounters with him. I even learned some things hidden away for what most thought to be an eternity, like how Springy's dad was still alive, but turns out he was evil the whole time. Springy needed some space that day.

As for me, I was waiting for Rage Quit to arrive at the castle. My parents and sister were already asleep, so I didn't have to worry about them waking up to see a follower of Order in their home. That would be more than bad.

More time passed.

"I suppose he isn't coming tonight" I said out loud "I guess I better take a snoozer."

I had begun walking away from my balcony when I heard the sound of hooves landing behind me. I turned around to see none other than Rage Quit in his black robe. The light in his eyes told me he had something very important to tell me.

"Midnight Sparkle..." he began "At last we meet again."

"Nice to finally meet you as acquaintances" I said "So, what do you wanna do? Should we play chess, or maybe have a crack at Mareio Kart 8? Or how about-"

"I unfortunately bring troubling news" Rage Quit interrupted me, but I listened anyway "I was told by the high... pardon... Order, personally, that she will do anything to make sure you die."

"Troubling news indeed..." I said "Did you find out why?"

"She tells me you are disrupting the order of things" Rage Quit explained "She tells me... you are not a Red Streak."

"What?" I questioned "But I have the streak of red through my mane. I feel more powerful when I use magic! It lights up when I use spells for Celestia's sake!"

"Midnight, this does not mean you are not gifted with immense power" explained Rage Quit "It merely means you are not the Red Streak that is born every 2000 years."

"And that's why Order wants me dead?" I asked.

"Precisely."

"Then, who's the real Red Streak?" I wondered.

"Perhaps we should check the tome underneath your home?" asked Rage Quit.

"How did..."

"I am a Red Streak myself" he explained, and before I could say anything more, he said "Yes, this does in fact mean I am over 2000 years old. Order cast an eternity spell on me to... well, perhaps I can explain it while we walk to the book, yes?"

"Well, okay!"

XXXXXX

Rage Quit told me everything about his extended lifespan; how his marefriend was in a tragic accident, how he was told by Order that he could see her again if he worked with her. It was kinda sad to say the least. 2000 years waiting to see her again, only to be stabbed in the back and nearly killed. He even told me his marefriend's name. I believe it was-

"We're here" Rage Quit said as we reached the door to the book, snapping me out of my thoughts "Beyond this door lie our answers. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said.

"Good" Rage Quit said before he went to open the door. As he placed his hooves on the door handles, he just stood there.

"Um, Ragey?" I asked my guest "You alright?"

"I feel a presence behind this door..." he said "It feels dark and deceiving, yet it isn't as strong as Order's... it feels like..."

"Like what?" I asked, now with a bit of worry in my voice.

"Like... him..." was the only thing Rage Quit said before he pushed open the doors and revealed the giant room that held the book. Inside the room however was a Pegasus about Rage Quit's height with a blue coat and a long white mane. He was also wearing the same kind of robe as Rage Quit was wearing. In his right hoof he was reading the tome.

"Ah, Rage Quit!" he said "Good to see you've finally made it! Y'know, this is a very interesting read. I've already gotten to the part where it describes the true Red Streak..."

"Oberon, what are you doing here?!" shouted Rage Quit.

"Oberon?" I asked, before I remembered that was the name of Springy's dad "Oberon... why did you break Fluttershy's heart?!"

"To answer your first question, I was sent here by Order to dispatch of you both" answered Oberon "To answer your second question; I abandoned her simply because she was of no more use to me. Prior to my wedding day, I injected myself with Phazon. When Fluttershy had conceived her first child, the foal had taken some of my Phazonic genes into her."

"So basically, you used Miss Fluttershy to create your own weapon of destruction?!" yelled Rage Quit.

"Without Order's command to boot!" chuckled Oberon "When I eventually told her about the child, she was impressed with my idea and allowed me to continue. Of course, this meant I had to continue being nice to Fluttershy..."

"So this means... Springy has Phazon inside her?" I asked "How is it not killing her?!"

"I suppose she got her immunity to it from me" the intruder said slyly "It really doesn't matter though. She was merely a test of what my experiments could do. Now, I'm ready to begin the next stage..."

"So then why do you need the book?" I asked.

"The next stage needs a HUGE power source" explained Oberon "I was hoping to use one of the princesses or even both, but then I remembered that old legend. After Order told me that you, Midnight, were not this year's Red Streak, I took it upon myself to figure out who was. If that pony had no idea he or she was a Red Streak, that would be even better!" 

"Oberon, I cannot allow you to continue..." said Rage Quit before he closed his eyes and made his hair glow so bright you could've sworn it was white "This is the end of the line, buster!"

I was shocked by my acquaintance's sudden change in nature.

"But, how are you..."

"When my streak's powered up, my personality changes drastically!" he shouted "Now, are we gonna beat this loser or just stand around talking?"

"Right" I nodded with determination "Let's do this! Ikuze!"

"You're gonna regret this kid..." Oberon said as he put down the book, threw off his robe, stood on his back hooves, extended his front hooves to the side and made two long blue spears appear in his grasp "Let's dance!"

(Play Fight for my Friends from Kingdom Hearts: RE: Chain of Memories. I took a listen and it sound awesome for somepony like Oberon)

"How the hay is he even doing that?!" I yelled in confusion and surprise "Wait; don't tell me... the Phazon, right?"

"Exactly kid" Rage Quit said "Now get ready! Here he comes!"

Before I even had time to react, Oberon began swinging around his spears in a surprisingly neat and tidy combo attack. I managed to dodge some of his swings, but the last one sent me flying against the wall.

"Oh how I truly hate to fight..." sighed Oberon "My opponent always turns out dead by the end of it all..."

"Oh no..." I said to myself.

"Oh well, I suppose it's always fun seeing ponies die..."

Just as Oberon was about to swing at me again, Rage Quit swung his magic-created sword at him, which he blocked almost instantly.

"Oh Ragey... you never could beat me in training..." laughed Oberon "Aren't you supposed to be older and stronger than me?"

"Shut up!" shouted Rage Quit as he swung his sword at Oberon again, which he blocked once more. However, this gave me a chance to attack Oberon with my magic. I charged up a fire spell and shot it right at Oberon's undefended part of his body. The fire ball hit him directly on the chest, causing him to be thrown back to the other side of the room.

"Ugh... how?" he asked "HOW?!"

"Looks like you might be getting rusty old friend..." smirked Rage Quit.

"How dare you mock me!" shouted Oberon "You will pay dearly for that!"

Our intruder began running towards us again; the look on his face showed us he wasn't joking around anymore.

"Hiya!" shouted Rage Quit as he brought his sword down onto Oberon again. Naturally, I began charging my magic spell at him, but little did I know he had something up his sleeve this time. I fired the fire ball at him, but it just dissipated around him.

"Hahaha!" Oberon laughed "Now magic attacks can't hurt me!"

"But that doesn't mean melee can't!" said Rage Quit as he gritted his teeth and sliced the spear Oberon had blocked his sword with. The sword the slashed at Oberon, causing him to yell in pain. The cry soon subsided however, and Oberon was back in the game.

"You... insolent... little... BRAT!" the blue Pegasus yelled at me.

"What did I do?!" I shouted back "Rage Quit was the one who broke your spear... thing..."

"You'll both be dead by the time I'm finished with you, so I don't really care who did it or not!"

"Fine then!" I shouted "Let's go!"

I charged straight at Oberon, knowing fully I wouldn't be able to attack him. But I wasn't going for the offensive. The intruder continued to look at me, paying no attention to Rage Quit behind him. Bad idea on his part.

"YA!" shouted Rage Quit as he swung his sword at Oberon, causing him to yelp in pain once more. However, Oberon then swung his remaining spear right at my partner, hitting him right in his chest.

"Oof!" he breathed out in pain "Ow..."

While the intruding pony was distracted, I took it upon myself to punch him right in his face, knocking him out and ending the battle.

(You can stop the music now)

"Oh man, that hurt like a son of a gun..." winced Rage Quit.

"Ha, ha... you okay there buddy?" I chuckled.

"Y-yeah..." he said "I'll live..."

The white glow from his red streak died out and he became the Rage Quit we all know and love.

"Thank you for your assistance, Midnight Sparkle" he thanked "Now, let us see what Oberon was reading prior to our visit."

"Right!" I said before I walked over to the tome on the pedestal in the centre of the room. The book was unscathed despite the battle just a few seconds ago. I opened it up to the bookmarked page Oberon had been reading. However, the writing was written in the language of the ancient artists of Equestria.

"What does it speak of?" asked Rage Quit.

"I don't know..." I said "It's written in ancient Artistian."

"So have we reached a dead end?" asked my partner.

"I suppose so- wait..." I remembered "There is only one mare I know who can decipher this script..."

"Hmm? Who?"

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow to speak with her since the school is closed right now" I explained "But first thing tomorrow, we go and talk to her, kay?"

"Understood" nodded Rage Quit "But could you at least tell me her name?"

"If I did that, I'd spoil the surprise, wouldn't I?" I smiled, but as I looked around Rage Quit my smile disappeared "Wait, where's Oberon?"

"He most likely teleported back to base" Rage Quit explained "He'll be no trouble as of now, but we better be prepared just in case."

"Understood!" it was my turn to nod this time.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I knocked on the schoolhouse's doors. Rage Quit was standing right next to me while we waited for anypony to answer. Fortunately, the mare I was expecting to answer answered the door.

"Midnight?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Artsy?" I began "We need to talk. This is urgent."

XXXXXX

Woo Hoo! First requested OC in this story! Special thanks to frozenfan101mlpfan for both the OC and the new cover art! Thank you so much!

That's it for today, so see ya later Scraggsters!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

My aunt Artsy, while still my aunt, was only four years older than me. In appearance she was a lot like my mother. She had hot pink eyes, a magenta coat and a hot pink and purple mane. Her cutie mark was a golden paintbrush with purple paint and a silver bristle. She was so young and so kind that I often forgot she was my aunt. However, now was not the time for mistaken identities.

"Midnight, what could be on your mind that's so urgent?" aunt Artsy asked confused, a small yet kind smile on her face.

"We need to know what lies in this book, Miss Artsy" explained Rage Quit "However, it is written in the ancient language of the Artistians nearly 20,000 years ago. My accomplice here strongly believes that you will be able to decipher it."

"Well, sure" agreed Artsy "I might be the only pony left in the whole world who knows how to read that kinda stuff" she took a peek at the book in my saddlebag "Question though... where did you find that tome?"

"Um... well, you see we-" I stuttered.

"Retrieved it from Princess Twilight Sparkle" lied Rage Quit for good measure "She told us we could decipher it, but turns out we need your help."

"Oh, well sure then!" beamed Artsy "Come on inside! Nopony's here yet, so make yourself at home!"

"Thanks Artsy!" I said as I entered the School of Arts for Gifted Fillies and Foals, completely forgetting she was my aunt... again...

XXXXXX

"Alright, put the book right down here" my aunt motioned her hoof over her desk in the main office. I took the book out of my saddlebag and did as she instructed.

"Okay now, let's see..." she said as she went through her small shelf of personal books "Aha! Here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out another book "Pink Eraser gave this to me before he passed away. It's a translation guide for the Artistian language that's passed down through his bloodline. He wanted me to have it, so he left it here on the shelf."

She placed the translation guide on the table next to the tome, opened them both up, and begun to translate.

"I'm sorry guys, but could you give me like five minutes to decipher this?" asked aunt Artsy kindly "I can't instantly translate something, and I need quiet time to do so, kay?"

"Sure thing aunt Artsy!" I said "We'll just go around the place then. C'mon Rage Quit!"

"As you wish, Miss Artsy Sparkle" agreed my partner "Very well. Midnight, lead the way."

XXXXXX

Turns out we actually went separate ways exploring the school. Rage Quit insisted that he see the timetable, while I went to see the stuff the kids drew. For little tykes, the stuff wasn't half bad. There was one that was abstract with shapes and lines going all over the place, and there was even one with a creature standing on its back legs with a long red mane and five weird spikes on its front hooves. Oddly enough, Lyra's daughter Harpy made it.

"Huh... this is some pretty cool stuff..." I said out loud.

"It is true the young mind is full of potential" said a voice from behind me much too familiar to me. I turned around to see Rage Quit standing there, admiring the works of art the colts and fillies of this generation had created.

"When did you get here?" I asked "I thought you were off to see the timetable."

"I saw some of the art pieces whilst on my way there, so I decided to see them instead" explained my partner "Although, I think Miss Artsy may be done with her translation now."

"Right" I said "Let's go bud!"

XXXXXX

"Ah, good to see you again you two!" said Artsy in her usual happy yet not-as-bubbly-as-Pinkie-Pie voice "I've completed the translation and I was just about to call you guys back."

"Alright then!" I said "Let's see whatcha got!"

"Well, I put the entire translation on this paper" she handed Rage Quit and I a piece of paper "The entire page, except for the unfortunately scribbled out part, is translated on that paper."

Taking a brief glimpse through the paper, I began reading out loud "Our story is coming to a close. I know it. I am putting this last entry in our language so only a select few may read it. If you can, please, save this world. The Pure Red Streak has been killed, and darkness is beginning to spread throughout the city. However, every 20,000 years a new Pure Red Streak will be born. A Red Streak with not just have a single streak of red through his or her mane, but their entire mane and tail will be red. Should that pony be reading this now, know that we are... fallen city is located near the... king of our people... Streak's name shall be Bl..."

"The tome does not say of the Red Streak?" asked Rage Quit.

"No, but it does say something about this 'Pure Red Streak'" I said "I wonder..."

"You don't think..."

"It could be..."

"But he has a..."

"I know..."

"Um, sorry to intrude you guys," aunt Artsy got our attention "But what are you talking about? Pure Red Streak? Who is it?"

"Aunt Artsy, thank you so much for this" I thanked "If we need you again, we'll call you. Right now, I don't want anypony else knowing about what Rage Quit and I need to do. We'll tell you one day. I promise!"

"Midnight, what are you..."

Before she could finish her sentence, I hugged her goodbye, picked up the tome and left the school with Rage Quit in hot pursuit.

"*sigh*... I don't think I'll ever understand that boy..." Artsy sighed.

XXXXXX

"Wait a minute Midnight!" called out Rage Quit as we flew through the sky. Hearing him, I stopped flying and listened to what he had to say.

"What if he isn't the Pure Red Streak?" he asked "And should he be, how would we convince him?"

"Hmm... I hadn't thought about that..." I pondered "Why don't we show him the tome? Once he reads it, he'll be convinced!"

"I don't think it works like that Midnight" pointed out my partner "However, I don't think we have much of a choice right now."

"Right!" I said as I continued flying toward his house.

"*sigh*... I hope this works..."

XXXXXX

I landed right on my best friend's doorstep, Rage Quit following just seconds later. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. To my surprise, Soarin actually answered it, still in his pie-pattern pajamas.

"Mr. Soarin!" I said "How are you doing today?"

It was clear, however, that he was still tired and just wants to head on back to sleep "Oh... hey there... *yawn*... Midnight. I suppose you want me to get Blitz?"

"Hold on dad, no need to call me down!" said Blitz Wing as he walked up to the front door "Oh, hey you two! Ragey, did you explain the situation to him?"

"Every word" answered Rage Quit simply.

"Alrighty then!" exclaimed Blitz "So, are you here to talk about it?"

"Actually Blitz, we need to talk about something slightly more urgent" I said "May I come in, Mr. Soarin?"

"Um, yeah, sure..." Soarin said in a sleepy voice as he welcomed us into his home. I stepped inside the cloud house that always greeted me with a fluffy feeling on my feet.

"I'll just leave you two alone then..." said Soarin as he slowly walked back to bed, probably thinking about pie along the way. As soon as he left, I turned myself to Blitz.

"You'd think your father wouldn't let somepony he's never seen before into his house..." I remarked.

"Blitz Wing, Midnight and I have evidence that perhaps you might be more important in this tale than originally though" stated Rage Quit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in a slightly cross voice.

"What I think my partner here is trying to say is you may be the Red Streak this year" I informed my best friend.

"W-what?" he said in confusion "Midnight, buddy, I know my hair is red but that doesn't automatically mean I'm some sorta all powerful god!"

"You're right" said Rage Quit "It just makes you a demi-god."

"...I don't get it..."

"Ugh... Blitz, here" I took the book and translation paper I also took before I left my aunt's out of my saddle bag and gave it to my friend "This book and paper may help you understand."

Blitz gave me a confused look, but slowly and surely reached his front right hoof out to grab the paper and book. He took a seat on the couch behind him and opened up the tome to the bookmarked place.

"Sorry that it's written in another language..." I apologised.

"What are you talking about?" Blitz asked "This is modern day equestrian. What part isn't?"

"...what?" I asked.

"Alright, to refrain from getting my brain destroyed, and how it seems you've already got the first half down, I'll just read the rest of it."

"...what?" both Rage Quit and I asked.

"Blah, blah, blah... Ah! Here we go!" said Blitz as he read through the book "P.S. To the Pure Red Streak. If you are reading this in the year 1024, C.E., then darkness has risen once more. The Blue Poison has or will plague the land again. Should this happen, I am trusting my power to you. Best of luck to you, Blitz Wing..."

As Blitz read that last part, Rage Quit and I saw a glowing white stream of magic exit out of the book. It enveloped Blitz before it stopped, shattered, and flew straight into my best friend, causing a huge flash of white to appear. Both Ragey and I covered out eyes to shield ourselves from the light, and when the light disappeared, we opened our eyes to see something spectacular. Blitz Wing's hair was now slightly longer and glowing pure white. The light still kinda hurt our eyes though.

"Blitz?" I asked "Is that you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay?" he asked "Dude, I don't think I've ever felt better in my entire life!" he beamed as he flew out the door to do some tricks "WOO HOO! THIS FEELS AMAZING!"

"You think that glowy power of his will subside eventually?" I asked.

"More than likely" responded Rage Quit "For now, I suppose we could just let him enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah, okay" I said "Hey, could you imagine what would happen if Bubblegum saw him like this?"

"You say as if that is a bad thing" pointed out Rage Quit.

"Well, Bubblegum has gigantic crush on Blitz, meaning she really likes him" I explained to my partner "So if she saw him like how he is now, she'll probably gush over him more than a fruit gusher."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind" I said "Just hope she doesn't see him how he is."

"Hey guys!" shouted Blitz "I'm going to go to Ponyville to show the gang my awesome new power! Kay, bye!"

"Have fun!" I shouted back.

"Don't get into trouble!" shouted Rage Quit.

Rage Quit and I just stared at the sky for a second or two before going wide-eyed and staring at each other in realization.

"WAIT!" we both shouted at the same time before taking off to try and catch Blitz. We flew through the clouds and eventually got to Ponyville, but it was too late. All my friends were already around Blitz and looking at his new power.

"B-Blitz?" asked Bubblegum, eyes as wide as saucers "I-is that really you?"

"Yep!" Blitz said, his mane's glow not as bright as before "Well, what do you think?"

"It is most exceptional, dearest Blitz!" complimented Ribbon "What do you think dearest brother?"

"Quite spectacular I say!" Thread replied "Such a marvelous look for you Blitz! However did you accomplish such a feat?"

"Well, that's my little secret..." he said boastfully.

"Now Blitz, nopony likes a boaster..." smiled Spring Blossom.

"I know," he said hanging his head, only to raise it once more "But you know what? I feel so much more powerful now! I feel as if I could defeat Order single hoofedly!"

"But we all know that's not true, Blitz" I finally said behind his back "True your new power will be more than helpful in defeating Order, but I fully believe that we can do nothing if we don't work as a team."

"Midnight's right" stated Little Mac "Teamwork's essential fer takin' out bad ol' Order erself'. If we aren't able ta understand at', then we've already lost."

"Wow bud," said Blitz "That was deep."

"So then what do we do now?" asked Bubblegum "Y'know, besides cuddle up next to Blitzy and feel his warmth on my body..." she then began rubbing her head on Blitz's front left leg. Nopony responded to Bubblegum's statement until Thread broke the silence.

"Well, why don't we talk to Mrs. Sparkle?" he suggested "I'm sure she might have some information for us."

"Actually, there's somepony I need to speak with again" I said "She might actually be able to help us on this little adventure of ours. I suppose she's getting out sooner than I promised..."

XXXXXX

And End Scene! To anyone who's been following this story, LIKE YOU SHOULD, you already know damn well who I'm talking about in that last paragraph. But if you don't, that's fine too!

Question time! What is your favourite Pokémon? Guest reviews allowed! My personal favourite is Crobat, mainly because I've had a Crobat in literally every generation I've played. He's just such a fast and powerful Pokémon! Notch bless you, my beautiful Crotallik...

#Praise Helix

#Crobat is best Pokémon!

See ya later Scraggsters! By the way, when I talk about Notch I mean the creator of Minecraft, since he's basically god.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Meanwhile, at Ponyville Asylum... (EPIK TRANZISHEON!)

XXXXXX

I sat there as still as possible, my eyes closed and my ears listening to the crinkling sound of the lit torches around my room that the warden's crew hadn't even considered to put out yet. Y'know, it's amazing what you can understand if you just listen. My first month here, I had understood my surroundings by simply listening to them. How? Well, that's my little secret.

My thoughts were cut off when a male Pegasus pony I had never seen before in my life entered my cell. The warden's crew had turned my chair so I would face the door. Kind of pointless at first, but it allows me to see if a pony was friend or foe. Judging by the look in his eyes, he defiantly not the former. His coat was blue and his mane was white, and the robe he wore was black. For some reason... I feared this stallion. A mare like myself, somepony who nearly burned down half of Ponyville, being afraid? Ludicrous! But, it wasn't his appearance that scared me... it was his heart. It felt as black as night, almost as if he had no remorse for anything he may have done in the past.

"Well, well, well..." said the pony in a calm and collected voice "If it isn't the fallen maniac herself... Scootaloo..."

"You mind telling me who the hay are you?" I asked with a glare.

"Ah, she speaks" the pony smiled in a way that made me uncomfortable "They told me that you weren't exactly one to talk..."

"I won't ask again" I grumbled "Who are you, and what the hay are you doing in my cell. I thought they didn't allow public visits besides Applebloom and Sweetie Belle."

"Well you could say I... persuaded them pretty well..." the pony grinned in the most maniacal way. A way that kinda made me cringe on the inside. Well, one things for sure; I did not like this guy one bit.

"As for why I'm here, well," he began again "I thought you could use some company. It must be hard living in here for Celestia knows how long!"

"I don't want anypony in here" I said "You can leave now."

"Oh, but why leave?" the stallion asked slyly "The party's only just begun!"

The stallion stomped his hooves and the doors shut behind him with a loud booming sound. He then slowly began walking around me.

"A certain acquaintance of mine is just too stupid to be true friends with" explained the pony "Join me, and you can burn down as many things as you want."

"Tempting offer..." I said "But how do I know you won't betray me later? Besides, my burning days are over. Two of my greatest and only friends taught me that."

"No more burning?" asked the stallion "Well, that's too bad. For you. Such a young and beautiful young mare..." he began caressing my face with his right hoof "I'm honestly shocked how you managed to stay like this after more than eighteen years locked up in a dingy old cell. Mind you a large, dingy old cell, but a dingy old cell nonetheless..."

"You sick creep" I grumbled.

"Hmm... too bad, my dearest Scootaloo, that you're all bark and no bite" chuckled the stallion "Well, I suppose I'll see you later..."

"Wait, if you're leaving now, then what was the point of your visit?" I asked, still with a cross look on my face "You ask me to join you, I decline, and then you leave?"

"Oh my dearest Scootaloo" chuckled the stallion "You didn't actually think I didn't have a back-up plan, did you?"

The stallion opened up the doors to leave. Just before he exited the room, he turned back to me, smirked and said:

"Boy, it sure is getting hot in here, isn't it?"

Then he slammed the door behind him. As he did, I began to smell something burning, more so than the torches around me. I looked around and saw that the room had begun to catch fire. The faint smell of oil also resonated within my cell.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

XXXXXX

Back with Midnight and friends...

XXXXXX

"The as-s-s-sylum?" shuddered Ribbon "You c-c-can't possibly m-m-mean we have t-t-to speak with..."

"That's exactly what I mean!" I smiled "She's really not all that bad once you get to know her. C'mon, even Blitz managed to go and see her, and he was absolutely terrified of her!"

"Midnight, let's not bring that up, kay?" requested Blitz, who's power was now gone from his now slightly longer but still red mane.

"Fair enough buddy..." I chuckled.

"Hey, uh..." spoke Little Mac "Do y'all smell burnin'?"

"As a matter of fact, I do indeed smell something quite foul..." said Thread.

"Forget smelling! Look at the asylum!" shouted Spring. We all looked at where our tomboy friend was pointing. There we saw that the entire asylum was emanating smoke from it.

"Holy Moly!" shouted Bubblegum "Something's going all smoky!"

"We must go post-haste!" said Rage Quit "Come on!"

XXXXXX

As soon as we reached the front of the asylum, a robed Pegasus exited from the smoke. Some of the smoke cleared and it revealed his coat and mane colour. All of us knew exactly who it was.

"Oberon!" we all said, save for Rage Quit and Spring Blossom.

"Dad?" the latter asked "Is that... really you? You're still alive? So Little Mac was right... Then if he's right about you being alive, then he's right about you abandoning my mother and faking your death!"

"I really can't get rid of you, can I?" he asked "Stupid experiment. I should've left Fluttershy with you when I had the chance! But she always watched you, always cared for you... like you were actually somepony who had a life worth living!"

"Experiment?" I think B nearly broke down "Somepony who had a life... worth living?"

"Oberon, how absolutely low can you go?!" I yelled.

"As far as limbo bar will let me go" Oberon laughed.

"You horrid creature!" yelled Ribbon "And here I thought Rage Quit was despicable."

"Well, as much as I would love to stick around and chat, I need to report back to the high mistress Order. Ta, ta!" the white-mane Pegasus laughed as he flew away. As soon as he left, four robed and hooded ponies exited the asylum as well.

"We will not allow you eight to pass this door!" said one of them.

"By orders of commander Oberon, you will leave immediately or perish!" ordered another.

"Rage Quit, Blitz," I began "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" nodded my best friend.

"Let us begin" agreed Rage Quit.

I turned to Spring who was now being held by Bubblegum in comfort. She looked up at me and said "I'm coming to. There's nothing you can say to stop me!"

"That's my girl!" I said before turning my attention back to the four robed guards blocking our path "Alright you four! 'Leave immediately' this!" I shouted as me and my three joining friends attacked the guards.

XXXXXX

Scootaloo's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

Me having the ability to control fire, I wasn't hot in the slightest. However, I wasn't exactly burn-proof, and the flames were inching closer and closer to my demise. Fortunately, the flames burned off a bit of the shackles binding me to the chair, so I was granted free roam. The very first thing I tried was to open the door, but it was locked as usual.

"Ugh... the one day I actually care that the door is locked!" I sighed "Well, I suppose there are other ways out. Maybe one of the vents? Then again, they could all be blocked off by fire." I thought long and hard "Am I just supposed to sit here and wait for somepony to come and save me? UGH! I can't STAND that!"

As I shouted that, I kicked my back legs against the door and said door flew open.

"Huh..." I said "Well, let's go then!"

"H-help..." I heard a voice say before I had a chance to escape. Hearing the voice, I immediately stopped and looked around the hallway. To my left was none other than none other than Nurse Blueheart, her back legs trapped underneath a pile of rubble that must've burned off during the fire.

"Blueheart?" I asked.

"Oh, it's y-you..." she said with a snarl "Why don't you just leave now? You're basically free. But I swear, the royal guard will-"

Before she could continue, I walked toward her. Being terrified of me, she covered her eyes and waited for her death to come. But it never did. Instead, she felt a releasing sensation in the back half of her body. She opened her eyes to see that I was lifting the rubble off of her. Once that was completed, I picked her up and put her on my back. I then continued to flee the asylum.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

Spring had insisted that we take the keys from the front desk and free as many prisoners as we could. She unlocked the doors as fast as she could while Rage Quit, Blitz and I went on ahead. We managed to reach the third floor when I heard a familiar voice.

"Midnight!" shouted Scootaloo as she got closer to us "Get moving! This place won't last much longer!"

"Okay!" I shouted back before turning back to my friend and partner "Let's go you two!"

"Yes... that's right... run!" spoke a prisoner "Run like the coward you are! Stupid kid!"

"We'll see who's stupid when they find your body in the rubble!" I shouted at the prisoner before I spread my wings and zoomed out of the asylum as fast as possible with Scootaloo in hot pursuit.

XXXXXX

Scootaloo, Rage Quit, Spring, Blitz and I all collapsed on the ground as my friends who didn't join me and the prisoners Spring managed to save all looked around us. We had since run about a kilometre away from the now burning asylum. As we all panted from exhaustion, I began to chuckle. The chuckle then turned into a laugh. Blitz and Spring joined in as well, and eventually even Scootaloo. Heck, I think even Rage Quit had a chuckle or two. Soon we all just looked like laughing maniacs on the grass.

"Um, are you guys okay?" asked Bubblegum "Oh wait, I get it! (insert Pinkie Pie laugh here)" our bubbly friend then joined us in laughter. Soon enough, all my other friends began laughing as well. Heck, even some of the prisoners began laughing with us, and eventually all of them. Now we all looked like laughing maniacs.

Eventually the laughing died down and everypony got up from the grass. Scootaloo then looked over to where Nurse Blueheart was sitting. I watched as she walked toward the injured nurse.

"Hey there..." she said "I saw you weren't exactly laughing with us. You okay?"

"Besides the fact my back legs are broken?" Nurse Blueheart said with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, I'm just dandy. However, I just wanted to... thank you for... well, you know..."

"Saving you?" I asked.

"Y-yeah..." the nurse almost hated the idea of thanking Scootaloo "Thanks... if it wasn't for you, I'd be, well, dead. But hey, now you're free after eighteen years! What's it like? The world I mean."

Scootaloo paused. She then closed her eyes and just listened. She heard the sound of the birds chirping, the wind blowing against her ears. She took a deep breath in and, for the first time in forever, she breathed in fresh, clean air. The next thing that happened I didn't expect for such a tough soul like Scootaloo; she began to cry. Honestly though, I didn't blame her. I'd be crying to after being cooped up in a cell for eighteen years.

She then turned to me like she already knew I was watching and smiled. Something told me she wasn't going to be burning any houses down anytime soon. The real Scootaloo was back. However, there was something I had to tell Spring first.

"Spring?" I said as I approached her.

"Hmm? Yes, Midnight?" she turned her head from speaking with a prisoner.

"There's... something I better tell you about..." I told her "It's about your dad ad why he called you an experiment."

My friend's eyes went wide. I knew she didn't want this, but I also knew that she wanted to know.

"Well then," Spring finally said "Tell me everything..."

XXXXXX

Since the prisoners couldn't go back into Ponyville, I assigned hiding spots for them around my hometown so they could at least feel close to civilization. Scootaloo, however, decided to come with me back to my castle. There was nothing I could do to persuade her otherwise. All my friends went back home with smiles on their faces save for Spring. She was REALLY upset now that I told her what Oberon planed on doing with her. She walked back home with her head hung low. Seeing this, I approached her and proceeded to hug her. She had no objections either, and even began to hug me back.

"Midnight," she whispered in my ear "Thank you..."

"B..." I said "Don't let him get to you..."

Spring stopped hugging me, looked me in the eyes and said "The moment I get the chance, I will make him pay for all the things he's ever done to me and my family! I swear it!"

"Then I won't stop you if we see him again!" I said with a smile. We sort of just stood there for a moment or two, staring into each other's eyes. As soon as we began to blush, we pulled away from each other.

"Well, goodnight!"

"Yep, you too!"

"Never speak of this again?"

"Nope!"

XXXXXX

Ribbon's P.O.V. later that night...

XXXXXX

"Dearest brother!" I shouted "Where ever is my new silk red ribbon I bought not a few days ago?!"

"I believe it's in the closet downstairs!" shouted Thread back from his room.

"Thank you!" I shouted again. Before I could go for the closet, I saw mother racing into the kitchen.

"Fancy! Where are the pineapple's?!" said my mother as she grabbed father's face and squished it.

"Drr in thh frigge..." he said as his face was being squished by my mother's two front hooves.

"Thank you!" she said as she opened up the fridge and pulled out a pineapple, some milk and two tomatoes. She then pulled out a cutting knife, sliced the tomatoes into slices and the pineapple into two halves. She then poured the milk into one of the pineapple halves and put the tomatoes in as well, then began eating it. I just stood there, not knowing what to say...

"Uh... mother?" I asked "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes Darling, I'm just okay!" she stopped eating to speak with me "But you know how I get when I crave pineapples, tomatoes and milk!"

"..." I couldn't even speak. What was my mother thinking? I looked to see that my father was actually smiling. He then turned to me, push a hoof up to his lips and shushed me. What did he know that I didn't?

XXXXXX

Oh, I think we all know what this means...

I just want to clear something up before I get comments. I deleted a chapter in this story because it violated a few rules on Fanfiction. However, it wasn't anything important, but merely the quick note to PrincessMidnightMoon. Stay strong girl!

I forgot to mention that if you want to battle me in Pokémon, you're going to have to send me your friend code as well, and you're 3DS username. I honestly look forward to getting the chance to battle you guys! Writer VS Fans! It'll be epic!

See ya later Scraggsters!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Now that Scootaloo was free and learned her lesson, Spring knew why she was born and Blitz had a new power, what now? It's been two days since the burning of the asylum, and just about everything had happened within that time; Bass Drop tried to kill me again, countless ponies with black robes tried to kill me again, Blitz began training with Rage Quit to try and unlock that most likely invaluable power again. Yep, defiantly an eventful two days to say the least...

"Midnight! Dinner!" shouted my mom.

"Coming mom!" I shouted back. Before I could go downstairs however, I was halted by the ring of the telephone Princess Luna had given me for my 10th birthday.

"Hold on mom, it's the phone!" I shouted downstairs.

"Don't be long! Your food's gonna get cold!" shouted my mother back.

I rushed over to the phone next to my bed and picked it up.

"Prince Midnight Sparkle, how can I help you?" I asked speaking into the phone.

"Midnight?" asked an oddly familiar voice "I am truly sorry for the intrusion for whatever you may be doing right now, but this is urgent!"

"Ragey?" I questioned "Where did you get a telephone?"

"I am currently using the one at Miss Fluttershy's cottage" explained Rage Quit "That's not important right now however. What's important is if you know where the hospital is!"

"Well, yeah but-" I was cut off by the sound of the phone moving into another's hooves as well as somepony saying 'Gimme that...'.

"Midnight?" asked Blitz "Get your family! Fluttershy's having her kid, right now!"

"Oh, well okay the- WHAT!" I shouted "Hold on, where's B?"

"She's gone out for some grocery shopping" explained my best friend "Rage Quit and I we're passing over Fluttershy's cottage when we heard moaning and panting... well, you get the picture... Rage Quit's freaking out man! I've never seen him so... agitated."

"Alright, we'll be there!" I said as I hung up and went to go get my family.

I entered the dining room where my family was waiting for me to sit down.

"Midnight! Who was that on the phone?" asked my father.

"It was Blitz and Rage Quit" I told my family (don't worry, I already told them about Rage Quit and just about everything that's happened so far, save for the Scootaloo thing) "They're at Fluttershy's cottage! She's having her foal!"

My mom stood up from her table seat with a shocked expression. Halley sorta just looked awestruck and my father did a spit-take... unfortunately on my face. Glad he was just drinking water...

"C'mon you guys!" shouted my mother "We need to help Fluttershy!"

XXXXXX

Spring Blossom's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

Boy was my day just about to get ten-thousand times better. My mom had told me to go and get a few groceries for the week. Just another boring evening in the life of Spring Blossom. Maybe if I went shopping earlier today, it wouldn't be so bad since I could shop while Bass Drop tried to lovingly kill Midnight again. How she always got away with it I will never know...

I was currently at the carrot stand about to purchase a bundle of carrots when all of a sudden I heard Blitz's voice call to me.

"SPRINGY!" he yelled before he flew up to me and landed next to me.

"Blitz?" I asked "What're you doing here? I thought you were training with Rage Quit."

"Long story!" Blitz quickly said "Can't talk now, you gotta hurry! Your mum's having a foal!"

I dropped the carrots I had in my hand on the ground. My jaw was wide open and my eyes were as wide as saucers, not from shock however, but from pure happiness. My eyes glittered as soon as Blitz spoke those words.

"R-really?!" I said with a huge smile "Then in that case, let's go to... um... where is my mom right now?"

"Right now she's on her way to Ponyville hospital" explained Blitz.

"Then let's go!" I triumphantly said before I realized something "Wait, which road is she on to the Ponyville hospital?"

"Springy, there's only one..." facehoofed Blitz.

"Oh, right... I'm just so excited!" I made a Rainbow Dash awesome face (you know the one).

"Well, you can be even more excited when your new baby whatever arrives!" exclaimed Blitz "C'mon! Let's not keep everypony waiting any longer!"

XXXXXX

"Ugh... is she here yet?" asked Halley who was referring to Fluttershy "I mean, how long does it take to get ready for birth?"

All my friends and their parents were here in the waiting room, patiently waiting for my mom to get ready for birthing. We all sat quietly, even Pinkie Pie and Bubblegum, until of course Halley broke the silence.

"Halley, don't be rude..." lightly scolded Twilight "I know it's exciting, but try to stay calm, okay?"

"*sigh*... okay mom..." sighed Halley Comet.

"Hey! Look!" said Bubblegum "Over there! There she is!"

We all looked at where Bubblegum was pointing. Low and behold behind the window of the waiting room, my mom was slowly walking toward the delivery room dressed in a light blue and white checkered pattern robe, being guided by Nurse Redheart and her 24-year-old son who only recently began working here. I think his name was Doctor Markiplier?

My mom turned to see us and smiled, before wincing in pain. The window was sound-proofed, so we couldn't hear her or anything that happened behind it.

"I do hope dearest Fluttershy is okay..." said Ribbon.

"Ah'm sure she'll be fine" reassured Little Mac "It's kinda funny actually. Ere' ah thought Springy would be freakin' out bout' er' mum!"

"I... kinda am actually..." I said "I just decided to keep it to myself."

"Well, if Fluttershy managed to put up with giving birth to you, she'll be just fine!" joked Midnight.

"Hey... wise guy!" I smiled as I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"You know how perfect they would be for each other, dearest brother?" whispered Ribbon into her brother's ear.

"I know exactly!" whispered Thread back to her.

"Hmm? What're you guys talking about?" I asked the twins.

"Oh us?" Ribbon said "Oh, y'know... stuff... heh..."

"You two are terrible liars..." I deadpanned.

"Well, perhaps we simply wish to keep it a secret" Thread convinced me.

"Fine..."

"So... what now?" asked Rainbow "Do we like... sit down and tell stories... or what?"

"Oh, that's right!" Midnight said "You haven't been in the waiting room for a while, have you? You were busy giving birth to that little bundle of joy in your hooves..." he pointed to Whirlwind who happened to be sucking her own hoof while in Rainbow's arms "Well, when we were here last time, we played a game of 'How the hay Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich and Bubblegum manage to break the fourth wall all the time'. We managed to come to the conclusion that they're all agents working for Hasbro to spy on our every move."

"And are they?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No, but it's still an interesting thought..." concluded Midnight.

"Or are we?!" mysteriously shouted Pinkie.

"Mum, I'm pretty sure we aren't" spoke Bubblegum.

"Oh, right" giggled Pinkie "My bad!"

"Well, why don't we learn a bit more about Rage Quit's past?" suggested Bookworm "I mean, I'm sure we'd all like to know. Plus, Midnight says he's more comfortable with talking about it."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you a few good things that have happened throughout my life..." said Rage Quit "Being over 2000 years old, I guess I would have some happy memories, right? Nearly all my memories before I joined Order were happy, save for a few..."

"Don't keep us waiting Ragey!" I said "Tell us about this marefriend we're hearing so much about!"

"Y-you mean... her?" asked Rage Quit "Well, she's the reason I joined Order in the first place. She had died a horrid death due to an unidentified disease. I isolated myself afterwards. Then Order found me, and you know the rest..."

"Yes, but tell us what her name was at least!" exclaimed Rarity.

"Her name?" questioned Rage Quit "Her name was-"

Suddenly, we all heard a knock at the waiting room door. Nurse Redheart entered the room with a smile on her face. We all looked at her with faces of both concern and excitement. She then turned her direction to me.

"Miss Spring Blossom?" she asked "There's somepony here who wants to meet you."

I honestly couldn't contain my excitement. I got up from my seat and walked with Nurse Redheart to the delivery room. Nurse Redheart turned around and said in a kind voice "Everypony else can see the new foal when we're ready."

That being said, she turned back and began walking with me to the delivery room.

As we entered the delivery room the very first pony I saw was my mother cuddling something in bed. As I got closer, I saw that it was my new baby sibling. As I looked over my mom from beside her bed, she slowly woke up and smiled.

"Hello there Springy..." she said in a soft yet tired voice "Do you want to say hello to your new baby brother?"

I nodded. My mother slowly released my new brother so I could pick him up. I pulled up a chair so I could hold him. He was, oddly enough, a Unicorn. He had a blue coat and a short pink mane. He slowly opened his eyelids to reveal his big green eyes with a hint of blue in them. He then smiled and giggled, all the while playing with my long white mane. I began to cry in pure happiness.

"Hello there, little one..." I said as I smiled, tears running down my cheeks "Welcome to the world."

"His name is Summer" spoke my mother "Summer Rain. I know it sounds a little girly, but we could all just call him Rain for short, right?"

"I think it's a great name..." I said "Summer Rain... my little Rainy..."

XXXXXX

Eventually, everypony else was allowed into the delivery room. They all squealed at the sight of my new baby brother. All save for Rage Quit. He slowly approached Rainy who was still being held in my arms, knelled down and touched him on his cheek with his left front hoof.

"A new life is born this day" he said "Absolutely beautiful..."

"Rage Quit," spoke my mother. He and everypony else turned to face her "Since my previous husband had... abandoned me, would you like be my son's father?"

Everybody gasped at my mother's request, including me and Rage Quit.

"But, Miss Fluttershy..." began Rage Quit before being interrupted by my mom.

"Rage Quit, I would like that a lot of you could..." she said softly.

"I... I would like that..." he said "I should move on... she would want that..."

Rage Quit closed his eyes and smiled.

"Snowy would want that..."

XXXXXX

Hmm... Short chapter...

Snowy is an OC that I literally just made now. I don't know what she looks like. If you guys wanna go and design her, then goddammit, go and do whatever the hell you want! Heck, I may even make a prequel to this story if I'm up to it! But don't worry, it won't be as bad as the Star Wars prequels!

Please Rate and Review! I would love to hear your ideas on which direction this story should go!

See ya later Scraggsters!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Life after the birth of Summer Rain was surprisingly normal. As in normal I mean Bass was still up to her old tricks again. Ha, ha... no. I mean as in Order's cult hadn't come around in a while. It had already been three days since Rainy's birth, and nopony from the cult had shown up. To tell you the truth, it both kinda bored me... and scared me...

Suddenly, Blitz flew into my room, where I was currently playing Super Mareio 3D Land on my Neightendo 3DS.

"Hey Midnight!" greeted my best friend "How's it hanging?"

"Gee Blitz; I don't remember giving you permission to enter my room..." I said with a sly smile.

"But I come into your room without permission all the time!" argued Blitz before he saw the smile on my face "Ugh... of course..."

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, Rage Quit said he needed somewhere to plan out what the heck to do next" explained the red mane Pegasus "He's been thinking about it, and he says that your castle would be the best idea."

"Oh, okay- Wait, WHAT?!" I yelled "But where would he stay?!"

"Not stay. He just wants to set up our home base here" explained Blitz "This castle is spacious and will do just fine is what he said. He wanted me to talk to you and your mother about it."

"Blitz, I honestly have no say in the matter" I told him "Go talk to my mother or something. Actually, why did he send you here? He could have easily gone and-"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

I heard three knocks at the front door of the castle. My face turned from confused to realisation and then to anger. I slowly looked at Blitz with an eyebrow raised. He just gave me a sheepish smile.

"Heh, heh... well, um... that's why..." he said slowly.

"Uh huh..." I said "Well, let's see what my mom and dad have to say about the matter."

XXXXXX

"Rage Quit, I'm really sorry," said my mother "But you can't bring all that stuff in here. You'll have to find another place."

I came down the stairs and into the main hall, where my mom and dad were telling Rage Quit to go somewhere else. Behind said light blue Pegasus now no longer wearing his robe was a large machine of sorts and many other assorted things.

"Miss Sparkle," began Rage Quit "There is no other place for me to put my wares. I need a place to conduct my research on the tome you currently have in your basement."

"Twilight, maybe Rage Quit here's right..." my father suggested "I mean, if he's researching the book, maybe he can find out how to stop those guys trying to kill our son?"

"Indeed" spoke Rage Quit "Thank you, Bookworm."

My mother gave a defeated sigh "Well, alright. But as soon as this is over, you're leaving, got it?"

"Understood" said my Pegasus partner "Thank you, Miss Sparkle, for your acceptance."

He then turned to his stuff and said "Perhaps I could use some assistance?"

"I'll help!" I offered, to which everypony turned to see me standing there.

"Aright" my mom said "I'm assuming that you're going to be putting all that stuff downstairs next to the book?"

"Correct" spoke Ragey.

"Well, good luck!" said my mother with a mischievous smile, worrying me slightly.

"Why did your mother said that like that?" asked Rage Quit.

"I think she just wants to give us a hard time" I smiled "I mean, how hard could it possibly be to get your giant machine down the stairs?"

XXXXXX

"Sweet mother of Luna this is heavy!" I cried out as I held one side of the machine on my back "I never thought this thing would weigh as much as a Saddle Arabian elephant!"

"Actually, it only weighs 400 pounds, where a Saddle Arabian elephant weighs 925 pounds" said Rage Quit who was holding the easier back end of the machine down the stairs.

"Yeah, look who's talking..." I groaned.

As we slowly but surely walked down the stairs, Rage Quit got an idea.

"Wait, why don't we use your magic?" he suggested.

"Yeah, because it won't weigh even more with just me holding it up" I deadpanned "Seriously, out of all the great plans you've come up with, that sound a little out of context..."

"Perhaps I could teach you how to use your Energy Burst" said Rage Quit "That would certainly help you carry it."

"Energy Burst?" I questioned "What's that?"

"Do you remember when we fought Oberon side by side the last time we were here?" asked Rage Quit, in which I responded with a nod "Well, I used what's called an Energy Burst before we began the battle. When activated, they can increase your power by exceptional levels. When a Pegasus activates them, their speed and strength increase. When a Unicorn uses them, their magic and strength increase. When an Earth Pony uses them, only their strength increases, but double the power of what it would be normally."

"And how do you know all this?" I asked.

"I read it in the tome for the past three nights" explained Rage Quit.

"I... you know what, never mind" I sighed "Just tell me how to use them..."

"Very well..." said Rage Quit as he dropped the machine, putting more strain on my back. I glared at him with an unhappy look on my face.

"Oh... my apologies" Rage Quit said with a straight face. Sometimes, I really wish he wasn't a total robot all the time. At least he's getting better.

XXXXXX

After getting the machine off my back, Rage Quit began his lesson.

"To activate an Energy Burst is actually not that difficult" he explained "Now, I know this will sound corny but all you need to do is think about using an Energy Burst in your mind and focusing on that thought until the burst happens. Be warned, however. Energy Bursts have a long history of changing your personality."

"Alright, let's try it!" I said. I then closed my eyes and thought about activating an Energy Burst. I held that thought until I began feeling an interesting feeling inside me. It wasn't pain or pleasure, just... interesting. Suddenly, I felt power flowing through my mind, and then my whole body until the sudden burst died down. I still felt the immense amounts of power in my body though. I opened my eyes, all the while wondering what my new personality would be like.

"I feel..." I started "I feel... quite peculiar actually..." I began speaking in a light British accent, kinda like Ribbon and Thread.

"Do you understand what I mean?" asked Rage Quit.

"Yes, quite..." I said as I looked up to see my hair was glowing white "Hmm... intriguing... if my hair glows white, does that mean I have achieved activation of an Energy Burst?"

"Indeed" said Rage Quit simply.

"Well, then I suppose I should begin to carry this large object placed in front of me, yes?" I said.

"Quite" Rage Quit said simply again.

"Very well..."

XXXXXX

Well, one thing's for sure; we made it down the stairs faster than it would've taken us. Finally, we reached the tome room's door. I gently placed the machine down on the ground.

"Well, it does indeed appear we've reached the room" I pointed out "Now, how do you deactivate an Energy Burst?"

"Oh, they usually go away in a few minutes" explained Rage Quit. As soon as he said that, I felt all the power completely vanish from my body with an anticlimactic popping noise.

"Well, that was certainly something..." I said once again talking in my normal voice "Okay, so you want to set up base in the tome room?"

"That is correct" confirmed my partner "I figure that if I conduct my studies on the tome in its natural environment, I may be able to collect a few more answers about it."

"Hey, that's cool and all, but what is this giant machine going to do to help you?" I asked, curious as to what Rage Quit's answer was going to be.

"This machine will help me record all of the tomes activities and powers" he explained "It's basically a giant electronic notebook."

"But why not just use a notebook?" I asked.

"Because notebooks cannot alert me of any unnatural occurrences that transpire within the tome" explained Rage Quit.

"Oh..." I said.

"Well, let's enter, shall we?"

"Right!" I said "Hold on, let me get the door..."

As I opened the large door with my magic, we heard rustling coming from inside the room. Rage Quit readied himself and I opened the door all the way. There stood a mare clothed in a black robe. A hood was over her head, but her orange coat and purple mane told me exactly who she was.

"Scootaloo?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was reading the tome" she answered as she took off her hood "I was hoping that I could help in some way, and not just be an outcast for the rest of my life. I want to make it up to all the ponies who lost everything in my rampage, even if they'll never forgive me..."

"Well, that's fine and all but..." I began "How the hay did you get into this place? And where did you get that robe?"

"This drafty old thing?" she questioned "I found it strewn on a nearby bush. I decided the only way to conceal myself was to wear it. As for getting in... Well, I accidentally stepped on a secret panel on the backside of the castle. It led me here, but I didn't know what to do so I began reading the book in the centre of the room."

"A secret panel?" I asked "Ugh... never mind. Well you're here now. Might as well let you join the team..."

"Thank you, Midnight..."

"Miss Scootaloo, may I ask what part of the book you read?" wondered Rage Quit.

"What part?" she asked, in which Rage Quit responded by nodding his head "Well, I was reading this one part about a sage that lives in the forest, and how she may be able to help you guys on your little quest to stop Order."

"Zecora?" I questioned.

"Maybe..." said Scootaloo "But the book said she was an Alicorn."

"An Alicorn?" I thought out loud "How? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna don't have children. At least none that I'm aware of..."

"The book also said she wasn't a part of the royal family" explained Scootaloo "But that's it. It doesn't say where she lives or how she got there in the first place."

"Hmm... perhaps it would be wise to seek out this Alicorn" suggested Rage Quit "I have high hopes that she will be invaluable to our mission."

"Right!" Scootaloo said "You stay here and do science-y stuff while Midnight and I track her down!"

"Miss Scootaloo, I don't think it would be wise to do such a-"

"Rage Quit, bro," I began "Scootaloo hasn't seen how much Equestria has changed. Plus she can go completely unnoticed with that robe of hers."

Rage Quit thought long and hard about what he was going to say next.

"Very well" he finally said "But Scootaloo goes around Ponyville, just for extra precaution."

"Understood!" I said, saluting "C'mon Scooty, you heard the man!"

"Scooty?" she deadpanned.

"Yeah, maybe we aren't exactly at the nickname stage yet..." I chuckled lightly as I rubbed the back of my head.

XXXXXX

"Well, here we are!" I said "The Everfree Forest; Equestria's scariest place to be. Where the plants grow on their own, and the animals take care of themselves..."

"I remember never liking this place when I was younger..." Scootaloo said "Now, it just looks like any other old forest."

"Whelp, let's get this over with..." I said as I began to enter the forest, Scootaloo close behind me. The forest was scary as usual, but since I usually go here to talk with Zecora, I was used to all the noises and critters roaming around here.

"Well, it certainly hasn't changed much..." spoke Scootaloo "It's still the creepy old place Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and I used to go into to meet up with Zecora."

"Speaking of which, look!" I pointed out "There's her hut!"

Her hut had seen better days from the pictures I've seen, but was still sturdy enough to be called a home. Some of the masks around it had been sold to museums all across Equestria, due to most Zebras not exactly wanting to give away their sacred objects.

"Hmm... perhaps she knows where the Alicorn is?" wondered Scootaloo.

"Knowing her, she probably knows what the Princesses are doing at this very moment!" I joked "Although, I don't think that would be too far from the truth actually..."

"C'mon, let's go ask her!" said Scootaloo as she walked toward the hut built into the hollow of the tree.

XXXXXX

We knocked at Zecora's door, only to have her open it up seconds later. Scootaloo had already put her hood down, hoping Zecora wouldn't recognise her.

"Ah, my dear Midnight!" the now older Zebra said "How may I help you in this daylight? And who is this mare with you? Is she somepony new?"

"Zecora, this is... uh, Sunny Day!" I lied to keep Scootaloo's identity safe "She's a friend of mine..."

"I see... and who exactly is she really?" asked Zecora with a somewhat cross face.

"I... um, well, you see I-"

Then, Scootaloo did the unthinkable. She took off her hood to reveal herself.

"Zecora, it's me..." she said "It's Scootaloo..."

"Ah, dearest Scootaloo, how are you?" Zecora asked, not at all fazed by the fact a mass murderer was standing in front of her, as if she already knew what was going on "You should never lie to me, you two..."

"Alright Zecora..." I lowered my head in slight shame. Scootaloo did the same.

"Zecora, are you not fazed that I'm here?" asked Scootaloo "I mean, I did almost burn down all of Ponyville..."

"While I'm not happy with your choice," began Zecora "I can sense change in your voice."

"Look Zecora, we need to ask you a question" I suddenly said "We're looking for an Alicorn that may live in these woods. Do you know where she is?"

"Hmm... I have seen an Alicorn prance around here" stated Zecora "Here she lives, that much is clear. However, I have never met her see, so I do not know where she could be..."

"Well, thanks anyway Zecora!" I said "I guess this means we're on our own..."

We waved goodbye to Zecora and went on our merry way, looking for the Alicorn in this forest.

XXXXXX

"Ugh... still nothing..." stated Scootaloo "I can't believe that we haven't found her yet... maybe it was all just a legend?"

"No... Zecora said she saw her around here" I said "She does live here; we just haven't found her yet. I dunno, maybe she's shy or something?"

"Maybe..."

Suddenly, we heard a rustling sound coming from a bush. We both turned to see to eyes watching us. They weren't evil eyes though. They were more watchful than anything else. As soon as the eyes realized we were watching them, we heard a feminine gasp and the eyes began to run away.

"Quick! Catch her!" I shouted.

"Right!" Scootaloo agreed, and we both rushed after her. She was quick, but her silhouette was clear as day. We chased her until I caught up to her and grabbed her.

"AH!" cried out the mare.

"Gotcha!" I said "Scootaloo! I got her!"

"Great" said Scootaloo after she found me and came up to me holding the mare down.

"Hold on, let me cast an illumination spell..." I said as my horn began to light up. As it did, we saw the mare I was holding onto. Her coat was black and her mane long and red. Her cutie mark was a pink ribbon in a bow, and her species was an Alicorn.

"Well, looks like we found her alright..." said Scootaloo.

Whimpering was all the Alicorn could do. I must've been right; she was shyer than Fluttershy meeting somepony new.

"Hello" I greeted "Sorry about this, but we need your help. My name is Midnight, and this is my partner Scootaloo." I accidentally said, facehoofing myself in my head. However, the Alicorn didn't seem to know who Scootaloo was.

"What's your name?" asked Scootaloo.

The Alicorn kinda just looked at us for a minute, like she had never met anypony in her life before.

"Um, hello?" impatiently asked my partner.

"Don't rush her, Scoots" I said before turning my attention back to the Alicorn.

"...m-my name?" finally spoke the Alicorn "My name is... Unity Cross..."

XXXXXX

And, that's a wrap!

Second requested OC in my story! Hurray! Thank you so much Doubleheartimp for not only this OC, but for drawing Snowy for me. It's official; I'm making a prequel after this story, and a sequel at the same time! It'll be hard, but if I managed to beat Tabuu on Intense difficulty, then this will be a breeze! Granted, I beat him by pure luck and I'll probably never beat him again, so...

Be sure to leave a Review! Even if you don't have an account, leave a guest review anyway! And be sure to tell your friends about my story! LOL JK! But seriously, I need more follows... How about this: If we manage to hit 30 follows, I'll write a special chapter on how Scootaloo nearly burned down Ponyville. I know a lot of you want that!

See ya later Scraggsters!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

The Alicorn had brought us back to where she lived. It was a tree hut, much like Zecora's, but slightly smaller. In the light of her candles, I was able to get a better look at her. She was still the same red and black Alicorn Scoots and I met earlier, but she looked as if she was only two years younger than me.

Then a thought struck my mind harder than a bull running you over. If she was only fourteen, then how long as she been in these woods, and why for that matter. My questions would eventually be answered.

"And here's some tea for you, Mr. Midnight!" politely said Unity as before she had created some tea for our consumption "It's hot off the kettle! Oh, and some for you two Miss Scootaloo..."

"Um, thanks..." Scootaloo said as she carefully took the cup out of Unity's grasp and began sipping it, an expression of enjoyment appeared on her face "Wow, this is really good!"

"*giggle*... You say that like you've never had tea before in your life" giggled Unity "How odd... I've never met anypony who's never had tea before. Then again, I haven't met too many people..."

"Actually, that's something I've been meaning to ask you" I said "How did you manage to get yourself in this forest with nopony to watch over you?"

"I... don't exactly like talking about that..." stated Unity "But hey, you said you wanted to ask me something, right? Well, what is it! C'mon, just tell me already!" Unity went right into my face.

"Okay, okay! Alright..." I calmed her down "We came here to ask if you could help us defeat an evil Draconequus bent on making sure I die, and will do anything, including destroy the world, to do so."

"Oh my" said the young Alicorn "That sounds serious..."

"That's because it is" stated Scootaloo right after she sipped a bit more of her tea.

"Well, what do you need my help with?" Unity asked.

"Honestly, we thought you already knew" I said "A book of ours said that you'd be able to help us. How you do so is a complete mystery to us."

"Um, I'm not sure what to do either..." said Unity "Am I supposed to fight alongside you? Or maybe help from the sidelines? Oooo! Oooo! Or maybe I'm supposed to tell the reader that [REDACTED]"

XXXXXX

Pinkie got a weird sensation in her body. It wasn't Pinkie sense, but it was something that told her somepony had just broken the fourth wall again.

"Hmm... ponies seem to be doing that a lot lately..." she said "I wonder if the writer has anything to do with it. I'll have to ask him at the end of this chapter."

XXXXXX

Scootaloo and I sorta just sat there for a second, not saying a word.

"Um... what?" Scoots broke the silence.

"Scootaloo, just don't..." I said before turning my attention back to Unity "So, Unity. You really don't know what you could do to help us?"

"If I did, I would've already told you" she said "Sorry. But hey, I'm more than willing to help you in any possible way you want me to!"

"Well then, I guess we have a new ally on our side!" I said "But now, we need to learn why the book sent us here. You must have something special about you..."

"Or maybe about this place?" suggested Scootaloo.

"Good point" I agreed "Okay then, let's start looking around! Maybe there's like a switch or something that-"

"Or maybe this book?" said Scootaloo as she pulled out a book that said 'Forbidden Magic' on it.

"Forbidden Ma- Hold on. Unity," I turned to face the Alicorn "where did you get this book?"

"Oh that? Well, you see I-"

"Hold that thought, Unity" said Scootaloo suddenly "It says 'From mom and dad, with love. May it help you survive this cruel world'."

"Unity?" I once again turned to face the Alicorn. However, this time she looked ashamed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

She nodded and took a seat behind her.

"When I was only six years old, my mother and father were both mistaken for two ponies with a huge bounty on their heads. They knew death was inevitable, so they gave me a book and sent me off into the Everfree forest. They were executed the next day. I watched from a nearby tree..."

"Oh my..." Scootaloo said "That's horrible."

"After my parents were killed, I hid deeper into the forest, eventually making this house and living off nearby edible plants."

"Did they ever catch the real ponies that had the bounty on their heads?" I asked.

"No" Unity responded simply "They never found them. But I took it upon myself that one day, when I'm older, I would find them and kill them to avenge my parents' death."

"Wow..." I said "That's some hard-core dedication. Here's hoping you find those two ponies and make them pay for what they've done!"

"Yeah... here's hoping..."

"Anyway," I began again, trying to put the mood on a high note "do you mind if we take a look at the book?"

"Um, sure!" said Unity, now smiling a bit.

I opened up the book and began to read. It was actually a pretty good read. However, many of the words and letters were either in ancient Artistian or some other language I've never seen before. Finally, I got to the good part: The spells.

"Ah!" I said "Here we go! Unity, can you perform any of these spells?"

"Of course!" confirmed the red mane Alicorn "I've practiced some of the weaker spells. However, I use the word 'weaker' loosely. These are some pretty devastating spells..."

"Spells such as?" asked Scootaloo.

"Small black holes, tsunamis, hurricanes..." Unity stated a few off the top of her head "Time travel..."

"Wait, really?" Scootaloo said, quite surprised there existed such a spell.

"Yeah!" said Unity "Although, it only allows you to travel back a few days, and stay there for only a few seconds."

"Heh... reminds me of a story my mom once told me about her past..." I reminisced "Well, I think this book may come in handy! Although, we may have to have Rage Quit and Aunt Artsy translate some of the text."

"So that means I'll have to leave this place?" asked Unity.

"I guess so, Unity" I said somberly "But hey, at least you can always come and visit anytime you want, right?"

"*sigh*... that's not the point, Midnight" said Unity Cross "This place is literally the only home I have and remember. It kinda means a lot to me. I understand the weight of what would happen if I stayed, but still..."

"Unity," began Scootaloo "I know exactly what it feels like to lose something very important to you. It was a mistake I... rather not repeat. However, you can't live off your past either. Instead, you should let go of your past to excel yourself into the future."

"Really?" said Unity.

"Really" confirmed Scootaloo.

"Well then alright!" beamed Unity "I believe you. I suppose it's time to say goodbye to this old place anyway."

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" I asked.

"Besides the book?" wondered Unity "Naw, I'm cool! Like Scoots said; I need to let go of my past, right? But I'm still gonna find the two ponies responsible for killing my parents!"

"And we won't stop you" stated Scootaloo "Now c'mon! We have a lot of stuff to do and a lot of ponies to meet!"

"Yay!" beamed Unity.

XXXXXX

Scootaloo had taken the long way around the Ponyville. I explained to Unity that she was an outcast and if she was spotted, she'd be executed on the spot. The little Alicorn didn't need to know that Scoots was a former mass murderer. At least not yet.

"Hey Midnight" suddenly said Unity "Why are you an Alicorn? Are you, like, a princess or something?"

"A princess?!" I shouted, to which Unity responded with giggling. I calmed down a bit once I realized she was only kidding.

"Hahaha!" she laughed "Naw, I'm only joking. I mean, you being part of the royal family! Wouldn't that be weird?"

Finally, we reached my home, but Unity didn't know that.

"Midnight, why are we at the big castle I always see from the forest?" asked a curious Unity Cross "Are we gonna talk with the princess?!"

"No..." I smiled as I opened the doors with my magic. My mother stood in the hallway as of currently.

"Oh hi Midnight!" my mother greeted "Who's your little friend?"

"...because this is my home" I finished. I turned to see that Unity's mouth had gone gaping wide and her eyes enlarged to saucer size.

"You mean... you're actually a princess?" she asked. I facehoofed in response.

"No, Unity" I said "I'm a prince. My name is Prince Midnight Sparkle, son of Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic."

"Whoa!" Unity said "What's the Element of Magic?"

I double facehoofed at Unity's question.

XXXXXX

After introducing Unity to my family, we headed on downstairs where Rage Quit had conducted some research on the tome. Surprisingly, Fluttershy, Rainy and B were here as well.

"...and so, I calculated that the book is actually a spectral phenomenon" explained Rage Quit to Fluttershy and her children "There is no way an object of 400se. could possibly be ordinary. However, I was also thinking that- Oh, hello Midnight. Did you discover the whereabouts of the Alicorn in the forest?"

"Yep!" I said "She's right here!" I moved out of the way to reveal Unity hiding behind my back.

"Um... hi..." she said quietly.

"Unity, these are my friends Rage Quit, Spring Blossom and Fluttershy" I introduced everypony "And the cute little foal in Fluttershy's foal carrying bag is her newborn, Summer Rain."

As soon as I finished my sentence, Unity looked at Fluttershy's direction and squealed! She immediately ran over to where Fluttershy stood and began gushing over Rainy.

"Oh my goodness!" she said as she began playing with Summer Rain "Who's a cute foal? Who's a cute foal? You are!"

"Mmm..." Fluttershy hummed softly "He is pretty cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah!" said Unity "He has your mane and... Rage Quit's coat?"

"No, his coat is of my dearly departed late husband" Fluttershy had to lie in order to keep Unity safe of the knowledge Oberon was the kid's father "Rage Quit and I, however, are getting married soon."

"M-Married?!" Rage Quit jumped back in surprise "I thought you merely wanted Summer Rain to have a father figure for him to be around!"

"Yeah, that's what marriage is!" smiled Springy "Didn't you know?"

"NO!" shouted Rage Quit.

"Okay, Rage Quit" I brought along a totally different subject "How goes the research on the tome?"

"Ahem... well, I have discovered some interesting things about the book-" began Rage Quit before he was interrupted by the sound of Scootaloo falling down the secret tunnel. Both Rage Quit and I's eyes shot open wider than frying pans. We had to get Fluttershy out, but it was too late. Scootaloo opened a secret door and walked out. She turned to see me and everypony else.

We all just stood there for a good minute and a half.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." 

"..."

Then, Fluttershy broke the silence by saying "...Please, I beg of you... don't hurt Springy or Rainy... please..."

"Um, why would I hurt them?" asked Scootaloo "Wait; don't tell me you guys haven't told your parents about my recent escape!"

"Well..." I began "We kinda... y'know... didn't want our moms and dads to freak out, especially since they all helped with your capture... so..."

"Scootaloo?" asked Unity "Why is Fluttershy afraid of you?"

"*sigh*... Well, you see kid; I did a lot of horrible things in my past" confessed Scootaloo "Heck, I'm not even supposed to be here! But Midnight and his friends, as well as my own friends, helped me let go of my past by giving me a second shot at life. I promised that day that I would do anything to make up for what I did..."

Fluttershy then looked up and said "You mean... Midnight and Springy... helped you?" she asked "You want to... make up for all you've done?"

"Yes, for real" said Scootaloo.

"So... you're not going to hurt Springy or Rainy?"

"No mom" spoke B "She isn't going to hurt me or my baby brother..."

"Oh... okay then..." Fluttershy slowly got up from her cowering position and stood up straight "Scootaloo..." she walked over to Scootaloo and gave her a hug "...it's been too long..."

"Yeah..." Scootaloo said "It sure has, hasn't it been?"

While Scootaloo and Fluttershy were distracted by their hug, I turned to Rage Quit and asked him "Can you continue with your research?"

"Yes" said Rage Quit "Now, as I was saying, I had discovered something interesting about the book. It appears to radiate vast amounts of spectral energy, 400se. to be exact."

"And what exactly is spectral energy?" I asked.

"It's the life force that surrounds all living and inanimate objects" explained Rage Quit "I suppose they don't teach you this in school anymore. Anyway, us as living beings have varied spectral energy, but it's around 30-40. Inanimate object usually have 10-20. But this tome has 400se.!"

"Okay" I said, slightly confused "And this means?"

"Midnight, that book is not from this world..."

XXXXXX

Oh man! Now the review section will be filled with people wondering where the book REALLY comes from!

We hit two milestones a few days back. One, we reached 30+ reviews! Yay! Two, I've got my first community, whatever that is. Yay? I'm sorry, but could someone please explain to me what a community on Fanfiction is? I'm lost.

In other news, we just need three more follows and I'll write the special chapter! Yay! I know you guys can do it! I believe in you!

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Fluttershy had promised to keep Scootaloo's escape a secret until we could settle things down. She and B, along with Rainy, had already left. Scootaloo exited the castle via the secret door and Unity, with extensive amounts of begging to my mom and dad, was allowed to stay here until everything was settled down. By that I mean when Order's cult wasn't trying to kill me anymore.

Still no sign of them anywhere. Honestly, it kind of scared me a bit. What were they planning in the shadows?

It was late at night, so I decided to take a stroll through the castle to try and put me to sleep. Here's hoping no assassins try to kill me in the secondary hall like last time, eh? Hahaha! Ah... no but seriously.

Actually, I heard something rather odd coming from Unity's temporary room. It wasn't the sound of strangling or even... ahem... other things, but a sweet yet sad melody. I decided to place an ear to her door to try and hear what she was doing. I then heard a song.

_You promised me we'd stay together for eternity,  
__You said that to me while I was in tears,  
__While I was paying the most attention,  
__You said to wash away my fears._

Was she singing? It was such a lovely voice. I never knew that she could possess such a wondrous pitch. So perfect. So divine...

_You broke your promise.  
__You left me to live on my own.  
__You left me to live my life alone.  
__I never spoke to anypony else like how I spoke to you._

_You will never leave my thoughts.  
__There will never be anypony as special as you were to me.  
__Nopony can replace thee._

_My parents, why did you have to die?  
__Why have you left me to live in sorrow?  
__Here my heart shall be cold to lie,  
__Forever shall it be hollow._

So that's what she was singing about? Her parents? I thought we went over this. Well, I suppose moving on isn't exactly like counting to three.

_Was I never meant to be this way?  
__Am I how the other ponies describe me?  
__Just a mistake? A misfit? Out of place?  
__Will I ever find my purpose?_

_I've already found my cutie mark.  
__But I don't understand what it means.  
__Am I supposed to create unity?  
__After all that I have seen?_

Had she met anypony before Scoots and me? Why does she question her cutie mark? All these questions floated around my head as I listened to the song some more. I heard her begin to cry, but still have a strong enough voice that you probably couldn't tell if you heard it further away.

_You promised me that day...  
__That you would tell me...  
__Why I have been named...  
__Unity..._

_You broke all the promises you made to me._

Her song had ended. I was left speechless at both her incredible voice and the weight of her song. I heard her crying softly in the background. I sat on the floor, still trying to absorb what just happened. Slowly but surely, I rose my right hoof to knock on her door.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

She softly gasped at the sound of me knocking. However, she went to open the door anyway.

"Hey" I said "Did anypony tell you, you have a lovely singing voice?"

"How much did you hear?" she asked, still sniffling after crying.

"Every word" I admitted "May I come in? Perhaps I could keep you company?"

"S-sure..." she said as she moved out of the way to let me in. The room wasn't changed much with Unity's recent moving into it. You still have the balcony, the over-sized bed off to the left and of course the hairdresser off to the right. I took a look over at Unity and saw that she was wearing a blue bandana around her neck.

"Hey Unity..." I began "Where did you get that bandana?"

"This?" she wondered "This was given to me by my parents. Did you not notice it before?"

"No, sorry..." I said "It's very nice."

"Thanks..." Unity sniffed again.

"So, did you write that song yourself?" I asked.

"Well, since I was singing about myself, yeah, I guess so" the Alicorn lightly chuckled "Did you like the song?"

"Well, I've heard better..." I joked "But it was still pretty good."

"Good. I'm glad" she said.

I brought out a chair to stargaze on Unity's balcony. She did the same and sat right next to me. For half an hour, we just sat there and stared, chatting occasionally. Then out of nowhere, Unity began hugging my arm. I was slightly surprised, but I let her do so anyway.

"Midnight," she began "I know you really like Spring Blossom. I've seen the way you look at her..." she smiled, my response being me blushing like crazy "So, I'm just going to ask you if you could hold me, not as a lover, but as a friend?"

"Unity..." I said "...sure..."

"Thanks..." she said as she continued to hold me. She began sobbing slightly, but I calmed her down by stroking her mane a bit. Soon enough, she fell asleep in my arm. I then slowly picked her up, placed her in her bed, closed the balcony door and tucked her into the covers.

"Goodnight, Unity..." I said before flicking the light switch and left the room, closing the door behind a now smiling Unity Cross.

XXXXXX

The next morning was a work day. I invited all my friends over to the castle's basement to discuss our next move against Order's cult. Rage Quit explained to everypony what he had discovered about the book, and how it may not be from this world.

"Hey Ragey, what does this do?" asked Bubblegum curiously as she pointed at a button on Rage Quit's Machine.

"Miss Bubblegum, please do not touch that machine" he said "It is not only invaluable to my research, but expensive too. There's only one in all of Equestria."

"Oh, okay..." she said, slightly disappointed.

"Okay, so Midnight said Scoots would be ere'?" asked Little Mac. As if on cue, Scootaloo entered the room via secret passage.

"Why, if it isn't my favourite little band of friends!" kindly laughed Scootaloo "I don't think I've actually thanked you all at the same time for trusting me and bailing me out of that cell. I feel like a new mare now!"

At the same time, Unity had entered the room. Everypony had looked to see who it was, and were quite shocked to see somepony they've never seen before in their lives. They all looked at me, then back to Unity, then me, then Unity, and then Scootaloo.

"Uh oh..." said Blitz "Look, kid, we will pay you any amount of money right now if you don't tell anypony about Scootaloo being here!"

"Why would I do that?" asked Unity.

The room went quiet. Dead quiet. I don't think anypony, besides Rage Quit, Scootaloo, Springy and I, was expecting that answer.

"Wait, you mean you know what Scootaloo here did a long time ago?" asked Thread.

"Well, no..." Unity said "But I do know she's an outcast and that she should be given a second chance!"

"Un huh..." said Blitz before he turned to me "Midnight, who is she?"

"An Alicorn named Unity Cross that Scootaloo and I found in the forest yesterday" I said "She may have a connection to what we're trying to do here, so we let her join. Plus, she lost her parents a long time ago, so I couldn't just say 'Nope, go live your life in the forest for eternity!'. Okay?"

"Well alright then... but wait, she's an Alicorn?" he asked before turning to Unity again "Hey, Unity was is? Could you show me your wings?"

"Of course!" she said as she extended her wings to show everypony her near regality. Everypony gasped at the sight of her wings.

"Oh my goodness..." spoke Ribbon "She IS an Alicorn! Is she part of the royal family?"

"Uh, no?" said a confused Unity with a confused smile on her face "I'm just an Alicorn... simple as that... heh..."

"Oh but darling," Ribbon put on her actually pretty good Rarity impression "you look absolutely fabulous! How could you not be a part of the royal family with that beautiful face, gorgeous body and wonderful personality?"

"You... think I'm beautiful?" blushed Unity as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Okay, I think we may be going off topic here" I deemed "We're here for a reason, and that reason is to stop Order! Rage Quit, please tell me you have a good plan..."

"I don't, unfortunately" he said, much to everypony's disappointment "...but I may be able to form one if I can crack this tome's mystery. If I can know where it comes from, or at the very least know how it got here, we could try to harness the book's energy and use it against Order!"

"Ah, now you see, there's a plan I can agree with!" I said "All who agreed said 'I'!"

"I!" shouted everypony except Rage Quit.

"And Rage Quit?" I turned to look at him.

"It's my plan" he explained "I don't have to agree to my own plan twice."

I gave him a smug look and he gave in.

"*sigh*... I..."

"Awesome!" I said.

XXXXXX

In the shadows, somepony was watching us. A spy to be exact. A very fabulous and 'full of himself' spy.

"Hoo boy!" he whispered to himself "Wait till Order hears this!"

XXXXXX

Uh oh...

Short chapter, I know. I promise that the next one is gonna be a lot bigger! In other news, we just need one more follow until the special chapter! I knew you guys and girls could do it!

Song graciously given to me by Doubleheartimp. Thanks!

See ya later Scraggsters!

Oh, and if we manage to hit our 40 review milestone, I'll do a teaser for the prequel! You guys won't want to wait!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Thread's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I'm not sure anypony managed to get any sleep that night. Rage Quit and Blitz, being the nerds they are, stayed in the castle to try and figure out where the tome came from, Spring went back home to support her mother and new baby brother, Midnight went to sleep fast, Little Mac needed to do chores at the apple farm, Bubblegum was feeling pretty tired, so she went home and well, and Ribbon and I just went home to try and snack a bit more on our mother's secret stash.

Our parents were gone somewhere, so I managed to sneak another banana in my room, and I was currently eating it when I heard somepony knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it!" offered Ribbon as she ran downstairs "Oh hey! It's you! What was your name again?"

Now I was curious. I finished the last bit of my banana and headed out my room to listen in on the conversation.

"You mean you don't remember?" I heard a familiar voice ask "It's me, Unity."

"Oh right! Sorry about that..." my sister apologised "Anyway, do you wish to come in?"

"Sure!" said Unity "After all, I did want to come and visit you guys! Why, you may ask? I just think we haven't had enough time to bond. I mean, I played with Little Mac and Bubblegum, and they seemed pretty cool. So I want to know what you guys are like!"

"Acceptable" agreed Ribbon "Alright, come on in then!"

As Unity entered the shop portion of the boutique, I came downstairs to greet her. She was still wearing the bandana around her neck. I suppose it must've been a family treasure.

"Hello there, Thread" greeted the red mane Alicorn "It's nice to see you again! Hey, do you wanna do something?"

"Such as?" both my sister and asked at the same time.

"Well, I found this book in Princess Twilight Sparkle's library called 'Slumber 101: Everything you wanted to know about slumber parties but were afraid to ask'..." she began "and I wanted to know, what's a slumber party?"

"Ribbon, this is most defiantly your thing" I said as I turned around and walked the other way "Farewell my dearest sister and playmate!"

"Hold it right there, brother!" Ribbon stopped me in my tracks "Unity here said she wanted to bond with US, am I correct?"

"Yes, but I-"

"So it would only be natural that we should both play with her, yes?"

"I... suppose you may be... right..." I said "*sigh*... very well. But I'm not curling my mane! At least, not more than it already is..."

"If you insist..." sighed a slightly disappointed Ribbon.

XXXXXX

WhiteFreak sat at his desk, his 3DS charging to his left and his m&amp;m's dispenser to his right, thinking about what he just did.

"Uh oh..." he said "I think I just made a reference to an episode I didn't care for much... damn..."

He went to Fanfiction and decided it was best to ask his fellow authors on the situation. First, he wrote to frozenfan101mlpfan. She replied: Well, maybe you could put in an action scene? Nodding his head, he began to write to Doubleheartimp. She responded: Why not put in a romantic scene? WhiteFreak made a 'Not Bad' face.

"Hmm..." he thought out loud "Maybe I could do both..."

XXXXXX

A dark presence loomed outside our house, little to my knowledge. Many mares and stallions wearing dark robes were waiting for the chance to strike, led by a very fabulous spy.

"Hehe! I still can't believe the high mistress gave me the honour of executing the Alicorn mare!" he said excitedly "To think there was more than one disruption of order. I also hear there are others too, but Oberon probably took ever chance to take them away from me. Oh well! I suppose I shouldn't look the gift human in the mouth!"

He snickered a bit more.

"Order said we didn't have to be stealthy for this one, so I guess we can go all out, eh?" he said to his troop "Alright everypony! Move out!"

XXXXXX

"Thread, would you care for more of these tasty treats?" asked Unity as she handed me another s'more. As of currently, we were all sitting down on the floor of the shop, eating s'mores and singing songs.

"Yes, thank you" I said "I suppose this whole slumber party thing isn't so bad. However, we must ask our parents first if you wish to stay here for the night."

"Fair trade, I guess..." Unity sighed.

At that moment, I heard a small sound that came from above us. My sister and guest seemed to hear it too, as they all had worried expressions on their faces. Slowly, we all looked up at the ceiling to see what was above us. Who we saw forced my face into snarl.

"Skyfall!" I yelled at the stallion above us who was wearing the same clothing as the first time I met him "How'd you get in here?!"

"Brother, you know this stallion?!" questioned Ribbon.

"Yeah, I met him when Rage Quit and I went out to try and understand each other more" I said.

"Oh, looks like my cover's blown!" Skyfall playfully laughed "I guess playtime's over... or it would be, if I didn't have another trick up my sleeve!"

Suddenly, Skyfall the spy released himself from the ceiling and landed right in front of us. He took off his spy gear and revealed that he was a Unicorn.

"X-verse, activate!" he shouted, and the entire room became a huge cube with weird blue stuff flowing down all sides. The top and bottom were solid though.

"Welcome to the X-verse, abomination and her friends!" laughed Skyfall "Here, you will meet your doom! Say goodbye to reality!"

"Abomina- Wait, you mean Unity?!" I yelled at the spy. He answered with summoning mares and stallions clothed in black robes with hoods over their heads.

"Team, form into Excelsus mode!" shouted Skyfall "Time to go all out!"

Suddenly, all the robed ponies turned to Skyfall and jumped on him, burrowing down into the ground. Unity, my sister and I waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did.

"So..." began Unity "How do we get back home?"

"I do not know" said Ribbon "Do you think we should follow him?"

"Down there?" I questioned "Not a chance!"

"That's fine! I'll just come up there then!" said Skyfall out of nowhere. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake, and a long metal thing came out of the ground, followed by another thing, and another. Soon, eight giant metal structures were poking out of the floor. They all slammed down on the ground and began pushing down, bringing a whole metal body from the floor.

"Sweet mother of Celestia..." said Ribbon.

(Play Collective Consciousness from Metal Gear Rising: Revengence. Y'know, since it's Metal Gear EXCELSUS they're fighting)

"Do you like it?" asked Skyfall from the safety of his cockpit "I got the plans from some nut job named... oh, what was his name again? Nano? Yes, that was it! *Nano Machine!"

(*I'm sorry, but it has to be this way! You can kill me now...)

"That thing is gigantic!" I said "How in the name of Celestia are we supposed to fight it?!"

Suddenly, Unity's body began to glow brightly.

"I could use one of the spells I learned from my book" she said "It needs time to charge, so I may need some help."

"Understood!" my sister and I said at the same time.

At the same time, the giant machine began to attack us by slamming it's front two legs down on the ground, causing shockwaves. As this was happening, some of the ponies robed in black jumped down and made their battle stance.

"This isn't good..." said Ribbon "I'm not even that good at fighting!"

"Dearest sister, we must do this for Unity!" I reasoned "Plus, I've seen you fight off Opalescence before. Trust me, if you can do that, you can- OOF!" I was kicked right in the face.

"Brother!" shouted Ribbon. She then felt a raging feeling building inside her. She turned her head to the pony that kicked me.

"Nopony hurts my brother and gets away with it!" she yelled before she pounced on the pony "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Slowly, I got up and saw my sister attacking all the ponies in her vicinity.

"Well, I guess the only way to beat a cat is to be a cat..." I said quietly. Getting up, I turned my attention to Unity, who was about to be struck down by another pony in black robes.

I could see the fear in her eyes. Just as she was about to be struck down, I attacked the pony with a magical blast of fire. The pony fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Thanks" said Unity "Okay, I'm charged!" she turned her attention to the giant machine "Alright you giant meanie! Take THIS!"

A huge blast of energy came barrelling out of Unity's horn. The beam went straight through the machine, causing in to collapse into the ground.

"There is goes..." I said as I watched the giant machine fall into the abyss "Wait, what about Skyfall?"

"You mean me?" Skyfall came out of the pit with a jet pack harnessed to his back "Hahaha! If you're gonna be by arch nemesis, you'll have to learn that there is no way you could possibly kill- AAHHGGG!"

I fired a ball of fire at Skyfall, damaging his jetpack and causing him to fly out of control.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he said before he flew straight into the blue stuff flowing down the room's walls. Everypony took a deep breath in relief.

(You can stop the music now)

"Well, glad that's ov- HMMFF!" my sister stuffed a hoof in my mouth before I could continue.

"Dearest brother, please don't jinx it again!" scolded my sister.

"Mm hmm..." was just about the only thing I could say whilst Ribbon had her hoof in my mouth. As soon as I said this, the giant room faded away and we were brought back to the Carousel Boutique. Ribbon then took her hoof out, and immediately ran toward the washroom to wash her hooves.

"Unity, do you think we'll see him again?" I turned and asked the filly beside me.

"Well, you can't really survive flying into weird, glowing and probably radioactive blue stuff" Unity pointed out "Even if he did survive, he would be horribly mutated beyond sentience and would only do the one thing that drove him, whatever that may be..."

"However do you know this?" I asked her, quite curious to learn the answer.

"I had a run-in with a mutant once..." she admitted "Its eyes were glowing blue, as were its veins. It was also transfigured, but I managed to defeat it!"

"Good for you, Unity!" I praised.

"Hey Thread..." began Unity "Um, thanks for saving me back there..."

"I would do no less for a kind lady such as yourself" I bowed, causing her to giggle.

"*giggle*! You're kinda funny..." she said while blushing just a little bit "Hey, do mind if I do something weird?"

"Um, depends on what that is" I said "But sure, do whatever you wish."

As soon as I finished my sentence, Unity pecked me on the cheek with a small kiss. We both blushed wildly after that.

"Uh... well, um..." I said "That was certainly... unexpected..."

"If you didn't like it, I'm sorry..." apologised Unity.

"No, no... It was just a little... sudden was all" I explained to the young Alicorn "I actually enjoyed it. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome..." she said.

"Well... um... this is getting quite awkward, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yep"

"Never speak of this again?"

"Agreed"

"..."

"..."

*knock* *knock*

We heard somepony knocking at the door. I went to go and answer it, and at the same time Ribbon came back from the washroom. I opened the door to see my parents with large, yet not creepy, smiles on their faces.

"Um, may I ask what you two are so happy about?" I asked my mother and father standing outside the door to the house.

"May we come in first?" my father asked us politely.

"Yes, of course!" I said "It's your home anyway."

My parents entered the house and took a seat down at the table.

"Who's you're little friend there, darling?" my mother asked Ribbon.

"Her name is Unity" she told my mother "I was wondering if she could stay over for a slumber party?"

"Why, I think that is a simply marvellous idea!" my mother agreed "I still remember the slumber party I had with Twilight and Applejack. It was the day I learned to embrace others differences to eventually become friends..." she let out a sigh "But, that's the past, and now we want to tell you very special news!"

"Special news?" I asked.

"What would that be?" Ribbon asked.

"Hey, I'd like to know too!" beamed Unity.

"Ready?" my father asked my mother.

"Ready!" she looked at him and nodded her head in confirmation then turned her head towards us and said "I'm pregnant!"

I don't think anypony said anything for a good solid minute. We all just sorta stood there, our eyes wide in shock. I was the first to break the silence.

"Oh... my... Luna..." my shocked expression quickly changed into that of excitement "Oh my Luna! OH MY LUNA! I'm so HAPPY! AHHH! This is the best day of my life! My wish... it came true!"

"Your wish?" asked my father "Well, I suppose wishes do come true!"

"Yeah..."

"Congratulations!" said Unity "Just one question... what does pregnant mean?"

Now everypony was dead silent.

"Oh..." everypony but Unity thought.

XXXXXX

Hey! What a chapter, eh? Skyfall is dead, I sparked a romance between Thread and Unity, and Rarity's pregnant! Only one problem. Unity's been in the forest for eight years without anyone to give her... the talk. This could set up some funny stuff!

Special thanks to you over 600 people reading my story right now! Thank you so much!

Extra special thanks to Doubleheartimp and frozenfan101mlpfan! Seriously, without you guys (girls) I would be dead in the centre of the universe! You have helped me so much, and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you.

Do you have any questions or concerns? Leave them in the comment section! I'm open to anything you've got for me!

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one:

Thirty follows. Wow. Thank you all so much for your continued support and love for this story. I am just absolutely amazed that there are people out there who like my stuff. Well, a promise is a promise. Without further ado, here it is; the chapter that explains how Scootaloo nearly burned down all of Ponyville. Look out; this is gonna be long!

XXXXXX

Scootaloo was in the doctor's office for a while now. Applebloom and I were getting kinda worried. She didn't have any parents to back her up, so we went instead. She needed support for whatever the doctor's news was going to be. You see, today was the day she was gonna learn if she could fly or not. She was worried, but went anyway to see the truth. As you know, we love Scoots like she was our sister, but this was probably the greatest mistake she ever made...

All of a sudden, we heard yelling coming from the check-up room. Wondering what was happening, we put our ears to the door and listened intently. While we couldn't understand what they were saying, it was most defiantly Scootaloo and Nurse Redheart arguing about something. Out of nowhere, the door swung open and out came Scootaloo, crying and running off to who-knows-where.

"Scootaloo, wait!" shouted Nurse Redheart desperately "Oh no... Hmm? What's that's moaning sound?"

She slowly pulled the door away to reveal me and Applebloom pushed into the wall with swirly eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that you two..." she apologised.

XXXXXX

After getting us off the wall, she began to explain what had just happened.

"I informed your friend Scootaloo that she had a degenerative disease that halted her wing's growth" she told us somberly "This means she can never fly, no matter how hard she tries. As you can see, she didn't take that news lightly. I have no idea where she may be by now..."

"That's awful..." said Applebloom "Ah can't believe she can't fly..."

"We have to find her Applebloom!" I said "If we don't, she may stay in hiding forever... or worse..."

"You're right, Sweetie Belle" said my friend "We need ta find er' before it's too late! C'mon!"

"Roger!"

XXXXXX

Scootaloo's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"No... No..." I said behind the bush I was hiding in, crying all the while "No... No... No, it can't be... I don't want it to be..."

"Aww, is da widdle baby cwhying?" asked a sly voice from behind me "Hahaha... seriously kid, suck it up. Nopony likes a crybaby."

I turned my head to reveal a mare with a pink coat and orange mane. She had a glint in her eye that told me she wasn't exactly friendly. Something told me she wasn't exactly a pony either.

"W-who are you?" I asked the mare.

"Nopony special... just your ticket to vengeance upon the world!" she said with a smile "I know about your little... predicament. I can grant you the power to take your revenge against this cruel world and destroy anything that dares to oppose you!"

"W-what?!" I said in confusion "But, I could never do that! What about my friends?"

"Your friends?" the mare questioned "Your friends don't care about you! If they did, why haven't they appeared yet to comfort you? Face the music kid; your parents are dead, your friends hate you and you just found out you can never, ever, ever fly next to your foalhood hero Rainbow Dash... ever!"

The sudden realization struck my head harder than a freight train. I could never fly side-by-side with Rainbow Dash. My pupils shrank and my body trembled. I was scared. Then all of a sudden, I wasn't. All my fear was quickly turned into anger. I gritted my teeth and stomped my front hooves down.

"No... NO!" I yelled "I don't want it to be this way! I want to fly next to Rainbow Dash! I... I... I want to fly..."

"So, do you accept my offer?" the mare asked with an admittedly scary smile.

I thought for a bit before deciding my answer.

XXXXXX

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Scootaloo?" I called for my other friend in a small collection of trees "Scoots, where'd you go?"

"You dun think she-" began Applebloom before I silenced her.

"Applebloom, she would never do that!" I reasoned "She's our friend! She'll be fine. Besides, it's not like she'll attack us out of anger or anything..."

As soon as I said that, a fireball came barreling towards us. We both just barely dodged, and the fireball hit a tree behind us instead.

"What was THAT?!" I shouted as I asked the question. My question was answered when a familiar filly friend of ours appeared from behind a tree. Something seemed off about her however. She wasn't sad or even angry. Her face was blank.

"Scoots!" beamed Applebloom "Ah'm so glad yer safe! We need ta git outta ere'; ere's' ah fire spewin' maniac out ere'!"

All Scootaloo did was stand there for a few more seconds before, to our surprise, firing a fireball straight at us. We dodged once more to her attacks.

"Scootaloo?" I questioned "How? Why?!"

"You three are the worst friends ever!" she shouted "You never even came looking for me when I needed you guys most!"

"What are y'all talkin' bout'?" asked Applebloom "We tried ta git ere' as soon as we could!"

"Well, you're too late" said Scootaloo "You took too long, so I found another friend who gave me the power of vengeance. Now, I will get back at everypony who did this to me!"

"Scoots, nopony did this to you!" I tried to reason with my friend "It was just by chance that you have a deformity in your wings!"

"So chance chose me and laughed in my face..." Scootaloo said slightly cryptically "Yet, chance doesn't have a solid form, so I must get revenge on anything that opposes me! You two were my friends, so I will spare you if you get out of my way!"

"Scootaloo, we won't let ya do what ah think yer gonna do!" expressed Applebloom "Ya can't do it! Yer gonna hurt ah lot o' ponies!"

"So long as I get revenge I don't care how many ponies I hurt!" Scootaloo yelled, some tears shedding from her eyes "I was cheated the right to fly, so I will cheat everypony else the right to live!"

Eight fireballs began to circle around our friend. She looked down for a second, only to raise her head up again and reveal her eyes had fire in them. She cried, as if this was something she didn't want to do, but had to. She then fired the eight flames at us, and that was the last thing we remembered before we blacked out.

XXXXXX

Twilight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I stood over the unconscious bodies of both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Applejack, Rarity and Princess Celestia were with me. Rarity was bawling her eyes out, and Applejack just hung her head in sadness. Princess Celestia was also quite saddened as well.

"They suffer from both light and major burns on their heads, torsos and flanks" explained Nurse Redheart "However, it's nothing I haven't seen before. They'll be up and about by the next couple of days."

"Thank y'all kindly, Nurse Redheart" thanked Applejack "Ah really appreciate what yer doin' fer us."

"No need to thank me, Applejack" smiled Redheart "I'm just doing my job."

"Princess Celestia," I turned to the tall Alicorn beside me "when your guards found Applebloom and Sweetie Belle in the forest, did they manage to capture the culprit?"

"Unfortunately, they did not, Twilight" spoke Princess Celestia "Whoever did this to them managed to get away. However, we now know they have powerful fire magic by their side, so Unicorns skilled in water magic should be the ones to track our little pyro down."

"So whoever did this to them is still out there, huh?" I wondered, which the Princess replied by nodding her head "Well, do you know how we're find them?"

"Hmm... perhaps somepony I know might be able to help us in our predicament..." the regal Alicorn said before calling over a guard "Guard, would you be so kind as to fetch me Bookworm?"

"At once, your highness!" the guard said before he left to go and get this 'Bookworm'.

"Princess Celestia, who might Bookworm be, exactly?" I asked my former mentor.

"Well my dearest Princess Twilight," Princess Celestia began "He's a librarian who graduated from my school just a year before you did. He took a strong interest in books, so naturally a librarian he became. I have a feeling you two will get along nicely..."

XXXXXX

After about half an hour of waiting, the same guard showed up at the treatment room's door.

"Your highness, I have returned with Bookworm" he stated. He then moved out the way to let Bookworm through the door. The stallion in question was a Unicorn with a blue coat and a dark blue mane, as well as a pair of circular glasses nestled on his muzzle. He was actually kinda... cute...

"Hello there, Princess Celestia!" he said "It's been a while, hasn't it been?"

"Indeed" she said "Now, I would like you to meet somepony very special to me. My apologies for not getting you two together sooner, but do have royal duties to attend to."

Bookworm saw me and extended a hoof out to shake my own.

"Why hello!" he greeted "My name's Bookworm. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name's... wow..." I blushed, but then quickly corrected myself "I mean, my name isn't 'Wow', it's just that... well you see I... hey, do like books?"

"Well, yes I like books" he stated "I am a librarian after all. But, that doesn't answer my question, unfortunately."

"Oh, well, yes... m-my name's T-Twilight..." I said while still blushing slightly "Twilight Sp-Sparkle..."

"Twilight Sparkle..." Bookworm repeated the name "Such a lovely ring to it... Well, I hope to work with you soon!"

"That time may come sooner than you'd imagine, Bookworm" spoke Princess Celestia "Do you see these fillies in their unconscious state?" she pointed to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle lying in their beds, their sisters over them "They have fallen victim to a pyromaniac on the loose. I, along with everypony in this room save for you, were hoping you could accompany Twilight in tracking him or her down. Do you accept?"

"To help two mares avenge their younger siblings? Of course!" Bookworm accepted "Besides, we wouldn't exactly want a fire using crazy guy on the loose in Equestria, now would we?"

"Then it's settled" spoke the Princess "You and Princess Twilight Sparkle will go and track down whoever did this to these two fillies."

The name 'Princess Twilight Sparkle' rang through my new partner's ears.

"You mean, this mare here is a Princess as well?" he asked before he bowed "I'm terribly sorry, your highness..."

"Wait, how could you not know I was a Princess?" I asked "There was a giant coronation taking place in front of Canterlot Castle!"

"I'm sorry, your highness..." Bookworm apologised to me "I don't get out much. I prefer the safety and comfort of my home in the library. I also don't read the news too much, as I like to immerse myself in my books."

"Um... okay" I said "Understandable, I suppose. I guess I was just a little surprised that he didn't know I was a princess... Oh, and you don't have to bow. I give you my special permission."

"Thank you, your highness..." he said as he got up from his bow.

"Please, just call me Twilight"

"Of course, your highn- um, I mean Twilight... heh, heh..." he quickly corrected himself.

XXXXXX

Princess Celestia said the best place to work would be my castle. Naturally, I brought my friends along with me too. We needed to know where the pyromaniac would strike next!

"So far," Bookworm pulled out a map and spread it on the throne room table "all we have is one clue. The place Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were attacked. I heard from eyewitness reports that a robed mare had been going around who can somehow manipulate fire, yet she is a Pegasus. Orange in coat colour, but mane is unidentifiable. This means we can officially include the three witness sights; Ponyville Park, Town Hall and the Spa. But, I see no pattern anywhere."

"Maybe there's not supposed to be?" wondered Rainbow.

"Rainbow, if there was a pyromaniac, perhaps even murderer on the loose, she needs a pattern to get around" explained Bookworm "There's always a motive. We just need to understand it."

"So, what do you propose we do, darling?" asked Rarity.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go find this pyro-whatever by myself" stated Rainbow "I can get more coverage in the air, plus I can just look for anypony wearing a robe and bring them in for questioning!"

"Rainbow Dash, ah'm not sure ifin-" Applejack said before she was interrupted by Bookworm.

"That sounds like a good idea! Rainbow can search for the culprit whilst in the air, while everypony else can search for her on the ground! Genius!"

"Oh, well, yeah! I was totally thinking that!" obviously lied Rainbow Dash, but we all let it slide.

"Bookworm," began Fluttershy "um, since we're, well, y'know... trying to find somepony, I was wondering if, well, we could go as, um, teams?"

"Hmm... interesting proposal, Fluttershy" praised Bookworm "I suppose teams would be vital if we're going after a possible killer... Very well! Teams shall be formed to go and search for our culprit. Now let's see... Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie, Rarity with Applejack, and Twilight with me. Yeah, that sounds logical!"

"R-Really?" I said as I blushed from his team selection "You want me to go with... you?"

"I see no reason why you can't" he said "Besides, it'll be fun! You and me, fighting crime side-by-side! It'll be awesome! What say you?"

"YES!" I shouted too hesitantly "Um... I mean, uh... I'd be honoured to join you."

"Great!" Bookworm said "Alright everypony, take five to get prepared!"

XXXXXX

Rarity and I were waiting in the main hall for everypony else. After a while, we decided to spark a conversation.

"So darling," began Rarity "I see you have a crush on Bookworm."

I eyes shot wide open in realization of what my friend just said. I began to blush, not from the sight of Bookworm, but from embarrassment.

"What do you mean?!" I said unnecessarily loud "Where'd that come from?! Never heard of Bookworm in my entire life!"

"Darling, let's face it," smiled Rarity "You have a huge crush on him. Plus, you're a more terrible liar than Applejack and Rainbow Dash combined! It's quite hilarious sometimes..."

"Hey, I... oh forget it..." I hung my head in shame "So you figured it out. I guess he's... a little cute..."

"Darling?"

"Alright, fine! He's really cute!" I shouted in embarrassment "There. Are you happy that I'm totally embarrassed now?"

"Oh, there's nothing to be embarrassed about darling" said my friend "We've all had crushes some time in our lives. Take me for example; I've fallen for Trenderhoof, that awful excuse for a prince, Prince Blueblood, and even Fancy Pants, in secret. You see? Nothing to be overreacting about."

"Well, I suppose..." I said "Thanks Rarity. But I still kinda like him. Ugh... look at me. Gushing over somepony I've only met today like some high school filly."

"There, there darling..." Rarity comforted me by patting my back "I'm sure you will sort this out when you have the time. For now, we must crush the one who hurt my Sweetie!" she said that last sentence a little louder than necessary "Um... I mean, we must find our culprit before she hurts somepony else... but this is mostly for Sweetie Belle."

"Hahaha... alright" I said before I turned my head to the sight of Bookworm and my friends coming down the hallway "Hey guys! Are you all ready?"

"Yep-a-rooney!" cheerfully confirmed Pinkie Pie.

"We're all set ta go, sugercube" said Applejack.

"Well, see you guys later!" Rainbow flew off to search the skies.

"That Rainbow Dash" said Rarity "Always rushing off and being too hasty to get something done. I suppose it would be best to get this done faster..."

XXXXXX

After an hour of searching, we found nothing. Even Rainbow popped up sometimes to tell us she hadn't seen anypony wearing a robe of any kind. The pyromaniac had to still be in Ponyville. She wouldn't show up everywhere and then just leave. The question was... where was she?

Bookworm and I eventually stopped for a rest outside Sugar Cube Corner.

"Nothing..." said Bookworm "She isn't anywhere in the three places the eyewitnesses saw our culprit. I suppose it would be best to head back and-"

"Wait!" I suddenly said "Um, we're here at Sugar Cube Corner, aren't we?"

"What's a Sugar Cube Corner?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right" I remembered "You don't get out much, do you? Um, totally fine! Anyway, I was wondering if you, y'know, wanted a small break before we continued?"

"But we have a-" said Bookworm before I interrupted him again.

"I know, but even ponies like us need breaks sometimes, right?" I pointed out "Besides, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

My speech was enough to convince him.

"Alright... I suppose I am a little hungry" Bookworm admitted "It's been a while since I ate breakfast, so maybe this will do me for at least a few more hours."

"Great!" I said "Let's have a seat."

We both took a seat at a mushroom table. I ordered a daisy sandwich while Bookworm just ordered a muffin. After a minute, I decided to spark a conversation.

"So... what's your favourite book?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't have a favourite per say, but if I had to choose one it would definitely have to be Silverwing."

"Really? You like the Silverwing series too?" I said as a small smile appeared on my face "I've only read up to halfway through Firewing, but I really like it so far!"

"Looks like we have something in common" smiled Bookworm "What's your favourite book, if I may ask."

"Me? My favourite is Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone" I said "It was the book I introduced to Rainbow Dash to try and get her to read a bit more. I guess it worked out in the end, huh?"

"Heh... if you say so..."

Bookworm and I sorta just stared at each other for a while. Both of us began to blush as we leaned closer and closer until...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" we heard somepony scream from the other side of Ponyville. It sounded a lot like...

"Fluttershy!" I said with worry.

XXXXXX

Well, I decided to make this chapter a two or even three parter! Stay tuned!

Extra special thanks to WTHeckamiwatching, Doubleheartimp and frozenfan101mlpfan for ideas on what to do for my sequel and prequel, but mostly the prequel. Stay awesome guys!

That's it for now! See ya later Scraggsters! Remember to leave a review!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two:

Before we begin, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the delay. My computer literally broke and needed to be fixed. Plus, school. However, I'm here now, so let's not waste any more time and jump straight into it!

XXXXXX

Bookworm and I followed the sound of the scream that seemed to come from my butter-yellow friend quickly. The cry came from the town outskirts, so we headed on over there. Once we finally got there, there we saw Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie lying on the ground, a few minor burns here and there.

However, what really caught our attention was the small filly-sized mare with the robe on. The robe was black with red flame patterns all over it. Actually, it was styled in such a way that if you said it the other way around, it wouldn't make a difference.

We rushed to our friends' side to aid them, but they were out cold. I turned to the robed mare and shouted in anger "Who are you?! Why are you doing this?"

The robed mare said nothing.

"Answer her!" shouted Bookworm.

"...they say voices give away identities" the robed mare said in an extremely familiar voice "I suppose I wasn't going to keep my secret safe forever..."

"Scootaloo?" I questioned.

The mare confirmed my suspicions by removing her hood. Under the hood was a young filly with an orange coat and a purple mane. She was, without a doubt, the third member of the CMC. Scootaloo. However, something was off about her eyes...

"I already know what you're going to ask" Scootaloo said "Scootaloo, however did you become this way? How're you able to cast fire spells? Well I'll tell you; somepony opened my eyes to how cruel this world really is. She promised I could take my vengeance on the land, so she gave me these powers. In a way, I suppose I work for her now. You're friends, you're family; they're all impure and must be punished. The only suitable punishment now is death. Your friends were lucky, but now that you're all here, I think I'll finish the job all in one run!"

"Scootaloo, are you crazy?!" I shouted "If you do that, all of Equestria will be burned down! Ponies will die!"

"Oh Twilight, I think that's the point" chuckled Scootaloo "Everypony must be punished for creating this cruel world. That is my judgement."

"There must be a motive..." spoke Bookworm, which in turn we all turned to hear what he had to say "Well, what I'm saying is that everypony has a reason to do something, so what's you're drive Scoots?"

"My drive? Didn't I just-" Scootaloo started but was interrupted by Bookworm.

"Just wanting to burn down all of Equestria for the sole reason of 'because I want to' doesn't fit. Now, could you tell us the real reason?"

Scootaloo just stood there for a second before answering.

"Earlier today, I was told that I was unable to fly due to a degenerative disease I apparently inherited from one of my parents" she explained "I was told... I could never fly. It wasn't fair! I wanted to fly by Rainbow Dash as her wingpony! But instead, I'm grounded... for life. I ran away, and that's where I met somepony who could help me take revenge upon this world for giving me a cruel fate!"

"Scootaloo, I understand that's horrible," I said "but why didn't you come to us for help? We could've gone through this together."

"You were too late" Scootaloo said simply "Now, where was I? Oh, that's right. I was about to burn you all. Goodbye."

Before Scootaloo could do anything, all my other friends appeared to help us. This includes Rainbow Dash.

"Scoots?" she asked. As soon as Rainbow spoke, Scootaloo stopped her attack and slowly turned her head towards the rainbow mare. Both filly and mare's eyes were full of shock. Then, Rainbow began acting oddly mature.

"Scoots, never did I think the day would come that you threatened to hurt my friends. I overheard why you're doing this. Do you remember when I said that maybe you'll fly someday, and maybe you won't? How you're all kinds of awesome? Well, I-"

"No..." interrupted Scootaloo.

"No?" Rainbow Dash wanted to confirm Scootaloo's answer "No, what?"

"No, I'm not the filly you once knew" Scootaloo answered "I was robbed my right to fly. Actually, why don't I destroy the Pegasi first? Yes, that seems like the best course of action."

Before anypony could say anything, Scootaloo teleported, leaving all of us shocked at her new powers.

"Did she just..." Bookworm began.

"She could be anywhere by now" stated Rarity.

"Or she could be where at' smoke is!" Applejack pointed to a cloud of black smoke coming from the town.

"Rainbow and Applejack, take Fluttershy and Pinkie to the hospital" I said "Everypony else, follow me!"

XXXXXX

We managed to get through the flames that had engulfed some of the surrounding buildings. In the centre, Rarity, Bookworm and I saw Scootaloo in the middle of burning down another building...

...we heard the screams of the burning ponies around her. Finally, Rarity couldn't take it anymore.

"Scootaloo! Do you hear them?!" the white Unicorn shouted "They're screaming in pain! Are you not fazed by their deaths?!"

"So long as justice is served, I don't care what happens to others" Scootaloo answered coldly.

"This isn't justice! It's madness!" shouted Bookworm "Do you think the ability to fly will just hop right into you when you kill everyone?!"

"No, but I must do this to teach everyone a lesson" explained Scootaloo.

"What lesson is there to learn if everyone's dead?!" I shouted.

"The lesson must be learned with punishment" said Scootaloo "The only suitable punishment is death. Didn't I already tell you this not a few minutes ago?"

"You've changed Scootaloo..." I said "What happened to the little filly I saw with her two best friends trying to get their cutie marks go? Now, you're speaking cryptically and darkly, all the while burning down houses and killing off ponies. Why? Because you have a justice to serve? Because you can't fly?!"

Scootaloo said nothing before going back to burning down the houses. She took no second thought in our words. It was like she was never the playful filly we once knew to begin with.

"Please, just stop..." I plead "I beg of you. Don't hurt anypony else..."

Scootaloo did nothing of what I said.

"We will not hesitate to take you down if you continue!" I shouted "Stop immediately!"

"Go ahead then" Scootaloo said calmly "Do it."

I stopped in my tracks. Not able to take it anymore, I began to cry silently.

"I thought so..." spoke Scootaloo "Threats don't work unless you fulfil them in the end. You're so weak and pathetic; you can't even bring yourself to stop me. And now look at you. I honestly thought you'd be stronger than that, Twilight Sparkle."

"T-then... *sniff*... how about this as not a threat, but a promise" I said, still with tears in my eyes "I will do everything in my power to stop you. Even if that means taking your life."

"I hope you keep that promise" Scootaloo smiled sarcastically "Anyway, I'm done for today. See you tomorrow!"

And with that she teleported away.

"Twilight, darling," spoke Rarity "don't you worry about a thing. We'll catch her."

"Honestly Rarity, I'm not even sure we'll be able to find her now" I admitted.

"Well then, we let her come to us" suggested Bookworm "If you're right Twilight, then this might be our only choice left..."

"If you two don't mind me asking, may we go back to the hospital now?" wondered Rarity "I need to see how the fillies, Pinkie and Fluttershy are doing."

"That sounds like a good idea" stated Bookworm "C'mon Twilight, let's head on back."

XXXXXX

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were resting in their hospital beds, but at least they were conscious. Right now, we were all discussing what our next move was going to be.

"So it was Scootaloo the whole time?" questioned Fluttershy "Oh my... I wonder how she came to be like this."

"She says it's because she can't fly" explained Rainbow Dash "She's going way too overboard with the news."

"Ya think?" deadpanned Applejack.

"Somehow, someway, we need to put an end to her crimes" stated Rarity "After seeing her display of power in person, I have no doubts she has the power to burn down all of Ponyville, and even Equestria itself!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pinkie "That doesn't sound very fun at all! You're right Rares; we gotta stop her!"

"So, we have the whole team on this I'm guessing?" I asked, everyone's response being a nod or two (or five for Pinkie) "Great! Now, we just need to figure out how to locate her..."

"Like I said, Twilight," Bookworm spoke up "Maybe she'll show up by herself. That may be the only way to nab her in the act."

"True, but we might risk even more lives..." I said "I don't want to do that just to catch one filly."

"Unfortunately Twilight, this might be the only way..." said a familiar regal voice say from behind us. We all turned around and saw Princess Celestia in the doorway of our current room. We saved our bows, however.

"As you know, I love each and every one of my subjects" Celestia continued "I would never sacrifice them, even if it was absolutely necessary."

"So, are you against Twilight's plan or supporting it?" asked Rarity.

"I am supporting it, but not quite in the way you'd think" a small smile appeared on the regal Alicorn's face.

"Do you mind explaining your plan, your highness?" asked Bookworm.

"First, I think we all need a rest" she said "Luna says Scootaloo isn't too fond of the dark. Even after my sister's talk with her, I doubt she's gotten over it. We should be safe for the time being." 

"I agree with the Princess" Fluttershy said "I do feel a little sleepy."

"Perhaps it would be nice to have a rest" Rarity admitted "Well, I shall say goodnight to Sweetie Belle and then take my leave."

We all followed Rarity (save for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) soon after.

XXXXXX

I couldn't sleep at all that night, and I knew exactly why. How could I sleep with a pyromaniac on the loose? Even more, how could I sleep when the mare that helped Scootaloo was still unknown to us.

Deep within my thoughts however, Bookworm stood there as handsome and cute as ever. It made me chuckle actually; if for some small chance we actually get together, I had Scootaloo and the mysterious mare to thank.

Still, tomorrow brought a new day, and that was the day we would finally catch Scootaloo, and things would go back to normal.

Oh how wrong I was.

Through all my inward thoughts, I never saw the robed figure outside my window just a few feet. Now I knew who it was, and it wasn't Scootaloo. It was a certain light blue Pegasus stallion...

XXXXXX

Before any of you think that this breaks my chronology, Rage Quit will NOT be in this story. He's still working for Order at this time, so he's just on a spying mission as of currently.

To fans of both the After Years and the Life Before, know that the latter will not be worked on until this story is done. However, we are fast approaching the end of this fic, so here's what to look forward to:

A huge (like I'm talking massive) twist, a callback to a previous chapter, maybe another twist and the final battle (?). Want a hint? Ask me to give it to you in the review section and I'll PM you.

Has anyone ever seen RWBY? It is now my favourite show ever. I highly recommend it to anime fans that happen to be reading this right now.

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three:

This was it; the day we would apprehend Scootaloo and put an end to this once and for all. I was still sceptical about our plan, but as long as we reached her in time, nopony would be hurt.

I slowly got out of bed, stretched my wings and headed out the door of my bedroom. There, all my friends were waiting for me. Yes, even Pinkie and Flutters.

"Are you ready, or do you need a bit more time?" asked Bookworm "If you do, we can hold out for-"

"No, I'm ready" I said, unintentionally interrupting him "We need to do this as quickly as possible. If we don't, who knows what Scootaloo will do."

"I concur!" spoke Rarity "We must stop her before more innocent lives are lost!"

Everypony shouted "Yeah!" except for Fluttershy who tried her best to shout "Yay!" but came out pretty quietly.

XXXXXX

We waited for two hours on a tall hill next to Ponyville, waiting for any kind of activity to happen. Until that time came, I tried to spark a bit of conversation.

"So," I began "How are we gonna stop her? What tools do we need to halt her in her tracks?"

"I was thinking we'd confront her" said Bookworm "Y'know, like a final boss in a video game. BUT, that's just an example. I'm still taking this seriously."

"Well, alright then..." I raised an eyebrow.

"I still can't believe the little pipsqueak did this..." Rainbow Dash said "I mean, she was totally fine a few days ago. I really don't want to do this to her."

"Ah don't think any o' us wanna do this ta er', Sugercube" said Applejack "But she chose er' path, an' now, we gots ta stop er'!"

"I know, it's just... things could've been different..."

"Best not to think about that darling, and just focus on what's happening now" Rarity tried to comfort the rainbow mane Pegasus "If it hurts you, we'll be sure not to kill her and just arrest her for her crimes."

"Girls, look!" shouted Pinkie "Smoke! Scoots must be there!"

"Excellent observation, Pinkie" Rarity said, although I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not "We must reach that area immediately!"

XXXXXX

We finally reached Scootaloo's location. Some of the houses were on fire, but it wasn't too serious. Plus, I could feel that everypony got out.

"Scootaloo!" I shouted at the orange filly. She responded to my call by turning her head to my friends and me.

"So I guess you're here to keep your promise?" Scootaloo asked me "Heh... fair enough. Please, allow me to set up an appropriate battle field."

That being said, she crouched down for a few seconds before standing up again quickly and throwing flames all across Ponyville. My friends and I could only watch in horror as the flames touched the ground and quickly engulfed most of Ponyville. The sky was black with smoke and flames burned all the houses around us, creating a circle of fire.

"Sweet Celestia..." spoke Rarity.

"Oh my..." said Fluttershy.

"Scootaloo, have you no shame?!" I yelled "I can hear them... all of them... yelling and screaming for help as they burn! Can't you hear them?!"

"Yes..." Scootaloo said as she smiled "A pleasing sound, isn't it?"

"That's it..." I said "Scootaloo, your time is up!"

XXXXXX

Sweetie Belle's P.O.V. (a few minutes prior)

XXXXXX

I awoke in a hospital bed with Applebloom beside me. She was already wide awake, however. Shaking my head a bit, I remembered how we got here.

"Scootaloo..." I said quietly "Applebloom, we need to be there..."

"What?" my friend questioned my sentence "But, mah sis an' the others are already ere'! We'd jus' git in the way."

"You don't understand, Applebloom!" I said "We need to battle with her! We might still have a chance to free her from this state!"

"But, Sweetie Belle ah-"

"We can't just abandon a friend!" I argued "Even if she wants to burn down all of Ponyville, she's still our friend, and I know the filly we once knew is still in there... somewhere..."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?!" said Applebloom "We need ta git over ere' pronto!"

"So then, how do we get out of here?" I asked.

Applebloom then looked at the open window next to us. I soon did as well. Mischievous smiles appeared on our faces short after.

XXXXXX

(Present time...)

XXXXXX

"So then, bring it!" shouted Scootaloo.

Just before Twilight and the others lunged for our old friend, Applebloom and I went into the battle circle first. The flames closed behind us, not allowing the Mane six to enter.

"Sweetie Belle!" I heard my sister cry from behind the wall of fire.

"You two?!" said Scootaloo "I thought I knocked you out ages ago!"

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom voiced justly "We're ere' ta stop ya from hurtin' anypony else!"

"Oh really now?" Scootaloo laughed a bit "Well, I guess it's time to put your skills, or whatever you may have, to good use. En Garde!"

(Play 'Red like Roses II' from RWBY. Yes, I'm obsessed with this show now. Watch it! It's a good show! You can watch it at RoosterTeeth's website!)

Scootaloo started off the battle by splitting into three, attempting to confuse us.

"Which one is it?" I questioned.

"Well, we could take the time ta analyze out opponents," Applebloom "or just attack em' all!"

Before we could, Scootaloo and her two clones brought forth fireballs to attack us with. Eight fireballs circled around each and every Scootaloo before they were all launched at us.

"NOOO!" I shouted as my friend and I closed our eyes and faced our inevitable demise. But, it never came. We opened our eyes to see that a force field had been created around us. Thinking it was Rarity or Twilight; I looked around, but saw neither of them there. Then it hit me; I was creating the force field!

"I... I did this?" I questioned my own apparent actions "I can... use magic? Properly?! Awesome!"

"Impossible!" said the real Scootaloo, her true voice helping us locate the one that wasn't a clone. Focusing all my power at the Scootaloo I thought was real; I fired a blast of water magic at my old friend. The attack landed and knocked Scoots back a few feet.

"You'll pay dearly for that!" shouted Scootaloo before she teleported. We both looked around us to try and see where she went off to. Our questions were answered when she kicked both of our backs, pushing us down onto the ground.

"Meddlesome, you two are" Scootaloo said "It's been fun, but I'm afraid this is where our little game ends."

Just before Scootaloo was about to lay the finishing blow to us, Applebloom raised her back hooves and bucked our past friend in the gut. Hard. Scootaloo went flying against the wall of fire, stopping mid-flight as soon as she touched said wall. This told us the flame wall was solid, meaning nopony could get in or out.

"Nice shot, Applebloom!" I said "Now, to finish the job!"

"Not so fast!" said Scootaloo as she got up from Applebloom's attack "This isn't over! I was going easy on you since I thought you two would die easily, but I can clearly see I was wrong. Now, it's time to show you my true power!"

Scootaloo crouched down and clutched her head, as if in pain. Then, she got up and screamed, her front hooves in the air.

"NNNAAAAAAHHHHH!" Scootaloo cried out as massive amounts of power flowed into her. A bright flash happened, and both Applebloom and I shielded out eyes with our front hooves. When the light was gone, we lowered out hooves to see that Scootaloo's shape had changed. She now looked like great fairy child with a flame-covered dress. Large red wings protruded from her back, but they seemed to just be for show however. Her face was that of a mythical human.

(Play 'Red like Roses I' from RWBY. You can also stop the previous music)

"This is the extent of my power" the changed Scootaloo said "Beautiful... simply beautiful. Now, to end you two slowly and painfully!"

Our past friend lunged straight at us, but I put up a barrier to protect both Applebloom and myself. Y'know, I think I'm getting the hang of using magic.

"Insolent little-" was all Scootaloo could say before Applebloom used her new found strength to punch straight through my shield and hit Scootaloo right in the face.

"Whoa... Did ah jus' do at'?" Applebloom asked herself "Where's all this power comin' from?"

"Don't focus on that, Applebloom," I said "focus on using that power to fight Scootaloo!"

"In at' case, let's use this power ta finish er' off!" shouted Applebloom.

"Roger!" I said.

While Scootaloo was still dazed from Applebloom's punch, I tried using a restraining spell to hold her down. By a stroke of good luck, I pulled of the spell and held Scootaloo still while Applebloom went to attack her. However, Scootaloo still had the ability to throw fireballs at us. My country friend managed to dodge nearly all of her attacks, with the exception of a few fireballs sliding right past her, leaving a few burn marks. However, Applebloom pulled through.

"Take..." Applebloom stood on her hind legs "THIS!" she punched Scootaloo's head again, bringing the latter into unconsciousness.

(You can stop the music now)

XXXXXX

The wall of flames soon dispersed, as well as the flames that burned nearly all of Ponyville. As soon as said flames went away, I was tackled by Rarity's loving embrace.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" she bawled her eyes out as she squeezed the life out of me, unintentionally of course "I was so worried about you! WAAAA!"

"Rarity... air... need it... now..." I said between the gaps of the breaths I could take in "Please... dying..."

"Applebloom, ya know yer not supposed ta jump inta things like at'!" Applejack scolded her younger sister "But, ah'm glad ta see yer okay..."

"Yeah, we did it all by ourselves, sis!" said Applebloom with a smile, which soon faded when she remembered who she punched in the face "But... Scootaloo..."

"Ah know you two were inseparable, but this is jus' the way it's gotta be" Applejack said somberly "Twilight, y'all know what ta do..."

"I know" she said as she cast an arrest spell on Scootaloo, who had reverted to her normal filly form. The arrest spell made purple hoofcuffs around her front and back hooves. Just for extra measure, she also cast a shield spell around her to prevent her from both escaping and casting fire magic.

After I finally got Rarity off me, I went over to Scootaloo and placed a hoof on the purple shield surrounding her.

"I'm so sorry..." I said. Moments later, the Canterlot guard force came to take her away.

XXXXXX

Twilight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

It's already been a week since Scootaloo was arrested and put into the deepest pits of Ponyville Asylum. Ponyville was still repairing the damage done by Scootaloo's antics, and the death count went over 90. Not the greatest time in Equestria's history. However, things were slowly but surely getting back to normal.

And if things are getting back to normal, then maybe...

I was passing by the now fully restored Sugar Cube Corner and saw Bookworm there, reading Darkwing. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Ah, Twilight!" he said "This place is starting to grow on me, y'know?"

"Is it now?" I asked "Well, why don't we pick up from where we last left off, eh?" I asked him.

"I think that sounds like a great idea..." he said as a loving smile appeared on his face.

XXXXXX

This concludes the Scootaloo three-parter! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was short, I was cut for time...

See ya later Scraggsters!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four:

Ribbon and Thread had told us all about the news their mother was having a foal. We were all in the castle by this point. Bubblegum jumped up and down in pure joy whilst Scootaloo simply congratulated them and shook their hooves normally. Yes, everyone was overjoyed, especially Rage Quit. He never showed his true emotion, as he did the same as Scootaloo. However, I could feel he was the most joyous of all my friends. I never did learn why...

Suddenly, through all of our chatting and (I kid you not) bets of what gender the new foal was going to be, Rage Quit spoke up.

"Ahem..." he began "I think it's time I introduced myself to the princesses, along with Scootaloo."

"WHAT!" we all shouted, including Scootaloo.

"Ragey, don't you think that may be teensy-weensy, itty-bitty bit of a bad idea?" asked Bubblegum "I mean, no offence Scoots, but everypony and their mother REALLY hate Scootaloo! I could only imagine how the princesses would punish her if they learned she escaped!"

"I must agree with Bubblegum on this" said Ribbon "The princesses would not take kindly to a murderer in their city or even castle."

"Even I gotta say that might not be the wisest of plans" stated Scootaloo "I'm not exactly the most loved pony in all of Equestria right now, if you couldn't already tell."

"Everypony, trust me when I say there might be a small chance" explained Rage Quit "Maybe she'll remember me..."

"Who?!" literally everypony in the room asked my partner.

"If my theories are correct, you'll soon find out" with the last part of his sentence, he donned a small smile.

"Well, looks like we're on a trip to Canterlot!" I said "Everypony meet at the train station in half an hour. We'll leave as soon as we're ready."

XXXXXX

Half an hour later, we were all at the train station, save for Ribbon.

"Ugh... where is she?" said an annoyed Spring Blossom.

"Calm your jets, Spring" eased Scootaloo, who was of course wearing her black robe "Thread said she needed to get a few things first."

A few more seconds passed and we saw a cloud of smoke fast approaching this way. Squinting our eyes a bit, we saw that it was Ribbon carrying a large suitcase with her.

"What in tarnation?" questioned Little Mac.

"What did she take? The kitchen sink?" asked Blitz Wing.

"COMING!" our white Unicorn friend shouted as she hurried to the train station. Finally, she got to us, completely out of breath.

"I was... getting the... necessities for... going into... Canterlot" said Ribbon as she panted from her running.

"Ribbon, it's just a short trip" I explained to her "We're going there, meeting the princesses, hopefully not getting arrested for making friends with a murderer and then coming back home so we can all rest up to locate Order so we can all live a happy life!"

Everypony just stared at me.

"Well, to put it bluntly..." I added.

"ALL ABOARD!" called out the conductor.

"C'mon everypony, let's go!" said Bubblegum "All aboard!"

"Ma'am, that's my job" the conductor said to Bubblegum.

"Right..." Bubblegum put on a silly grin as she entered the train car closest to our position.

XXXXXX

The train ride was pretty uneventful. There was some conversation, but nothing we hadn't talked about before. Eventually, we arrived in Canterlot. The city was a beautiful as ever. Whenever I stepped into this grand place, I always played the Lumiose City music from Pokémon in my head. Seemed fitting to me anyway.

"So, where's the castle?" asked Scootaloo.

Everypony pointed at the large building the closest to the wall of the mountain Canterlot resided upon.

"Oh" Scootaloo said simply "Well, I'm sorry for not being here for a while!"

"I guess our next stop's the castle, huh?" Ribbon said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. I knew what she wanted to do though.

"*sigh*... Okay Ribbon, you can window shop around this place..." I caved in to her sad faces.

"Yay!" her attitude changed extremely quickly "Okay, see you guys later!" she dashed off to some shop in the crowds of Canterlot.

"Like mother, like daughter?" questioned Little Mac.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" I said as I just watched Ribbon frantically looking at all the extremely expensive stuff in the shops "Well, let's get a move on then!"

XXXXXX

At long last, Canterlot Castle! The guards let us in when they discovered it was me, the son of the princess of friendship, who wanted to go and speak to the princesses of Canterlot. They never asked who the robed and hooded mare was though.

We entered the throne room and low and behold, the princesses were there.

"Ah, if it isn't Prince Midnight Sparkle!" greeted Princess Celestia "Welcome once again. How may we help you today?"

"Sister..." Luna began "Who is that robed figure standing before us?"

"I have a sneaky suspicion I know who it is" she said quietly so only her sister could hear "I hope Midnight has the power to truly reform her..."

"I hope you're right..." Luna replied quietly, much like her sister "But one more thing; that stallion looks awfully familiar, doesn't he?"

"But you know as well as I do he ceased to exist after the events that transpired that day" Celestia somberly reminded her sister "I understand you miss him, but that was over 2000 years ago."

"I understand, sister" Luna said before turning her attention back to us "So, as my sister said, how may we assist you this pleasant afternoon?"

"Princess Celestia, we would like you two..." I paused for a moment to remind myself this might be the end of me "...to meet two ponies who have helped us in our predicament. I suspect my mother has told you about these past few days?"

"Indeed she has" confirmed Celestia.

"Well (please don't arrest us for this), I'd like to introduce you to Scootaloo" I said. On cue, Scootaloo removed her hood. The room went dead silent. It stayed like this for a few seconds before Luna broke the silence.

"Scootaloo?" she asked "Is that really you? You... look beautiful. Well, seeing as how you were imprisoned for eighteen years in a cold, dark asylum."

"Um, yeah... heh..." Scootaloo said nervously "So, you guys aren't going to, like, throw me in a dungeon for eternity?"

"While your actions were not ones to be praised," Celestia began "I believe Midnight and his friends have the ability to change you for the better."

"You can count on us, princess!" beamed Bubblegum as she saluted.

"I hope for luck on this quest" the princess of the sun giggled before turning her attention to Rage Quit "Now, may I ask for your name sir?"

Rage Quit stayed silent. Instead, he donned a smug smile, and then he began to talk.

"Wow Lulu, you've gotten to be one tall mare!" he said "One worthy to wear the crown no doubt."

The princesses froze. They had absolutely no words left. To my friends and me, all we heard was the voice of somepony we've been working with for a while. But to the princesses, they heard the voice of a stallion that they thought was dead.

"R-Ragey?" Luna was the first to speak once more "Is that... you? No, that's impossible. You're probably simply have a relation to him."

"Luna," Celestia began "Snowy had died the same day Rage Quit went missing. I doubt he found another to call his mate."

"So then that means..." Luna looked straight at Rage Quit. She got off of her throne and walked toward him. As soon as she got to him, she embraced him in a hug.

"Your coffee got a bit cold..." she said whilst in her hug.

"So I noticed" Rage Quit chuckled "How've you been, Lulu?

Princess Luna then stopped with her hug and slapped him across the face.

"You insufferable little weed!" the princess of the night yelled "How could you just go along and fake your death like that?! How are you still alive anyway?!"

"I see your loud voice hasn't changed one bit, Luna" Rage Quit wiped the smirk off his face "I'm actually shocked to see you haven't blown Equestria away with that booming voice of yours!"

"Oh, oh! Here it is again!" Luna continued to yell "Thou will quiet down and explain thyself!"

"I'll start talking when you quiet down for once!" Rage Quit yelled back.

"Insufferable worm!"

"Loud-mouthed goat!"

"Unruly donkey!"

"Snotty baboon!"

By this time, Princess Celestia had walked over to my group and me to just watch her sister and my partner duke it out in a battle of insults and yelling.

"It's nice to know absolutely nothing's changed" Celestia giggled as she spoke to me "You see, my sister and Rage Quit always argued. For them, argue time was any time. They even bickered around our mother. Oh the memories..."

"So, you guys knew Rage Quit prior to today?" I asked.

"Oh, we've known him for quite some time now" Celestia said "Over 2000 years to be exact. Actually, how IS he still alive?"

"He told us Order placed an eternity spell on him, allowing him to live forever" I explained "I don't think you want to know what he's been doing within that time however."

"I, unfortunately, already have a good idea" Celestia said slightly darkly, but cheered up in her next sentence "Well, it's nice to see an old friend alive and well. I suspect you're on your way to reforming him too?"

"We already have!" I said with a smile "In fact, he's getting married to Fluttershy soon."

The second I said those words, Luna and Rage Quit ceased their fighting. Luna then looked at Rage Quit and said "You're getting married?"

"Well, nothing has been arranged yet, but Fluttershy and I are planning it, yes" stated Rage Quit.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" Luna said cheerfully, yet I couldn't help but notice the small bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, thank you!" Rage Quit smiled once more.

"Hey everypony!" Princess Celestia called out, probably not wanting this day to become anymore awkward then it already was "I had asked my servants to prepare some food for us. Would you care for something to eat?"

"Sounds good" said Blitz "I'm starving! Maybe I could read a book or two whilst eating my meal?"

"Of course!" confirmed Celestia.

"And have a party?" asked Bubblegum.

"Well, I'm not so sure about-"

"Or maybe a stroll in the garden?" wondered Spring.

"I don't see why not, but-"

"Or how about a chance to catch up with old friends?" questioned Luna.

"Dearest sister, I think that may be the point of-"

"YAY!" everypony but Scootaloo, Rage Quit and Celestia shouted as they, except for the ones who didn't shout, rushed over to the banquet of food awaiting them.

"I suppose we should follow them?" asked Scootaloo.

"I suppose you're right" said Rage Quit "I am quite hungry. I wonder if there are fish sticks and custard here."

"Hmm..." Celestia smiled "You always tried weird things, didn't you?"

"You could say that" he replied "Now, time to dig in!"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, with Ribbon...

XXXXXX

"Oooo! Look at this frilly one!" I beamed "It's so nice and, well, frilly! I could use this for some of my designs!"

"A young designer in the making I see" said a male voice from behind me. I never bothered to turn around however. I was too immersed in the dress.

"Yeah" I replied "My mother is the famous designer Rarity, so I want to follow in her footsteps and become even greater!"

"How sweet..." the voice said "Too bad your dream won't exactly come true."

"Hey, that wasn't very ni-" I turned around to scold the stallion, but who I saw was...

"Oh no..." I said. Before I even got the chance to think about running, he enveloped me in a black shadow and warped me away from the dress shop.

"Here you go miss! I have the..." said the employee who was helping me "Huh? Where'd she go?"

XXXXXX

Somepony just kidnapped Ribbon! AHHHH! Well, I think you already know who it was anyway.

Doubleheartimp, I'm sorry for not putting Unity in this chapter. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise!

We managed to hit over 60k words guys! Bring out the party cannon! Let's celebrate! WOOO!

Also, the prequel, called My Little Pony: the Life Before, has gone up on my page. It's just the prologue, but if you guys like this story I highly recommend you read it. It's only 400 words though.

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five:

I sat on my bed in the guest room of Midnight's castle, waiting for them to return. I wasn't invited along with them, although I know why; they didn't want some of my power accidentally going off in Canterlot or something like that. I just wish I could be there with them.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at my room's door.

"Come in!" I allowed the person knocking to enter.

"Hey, Unity" greeted Princess Twilight Sparkle as she entered my room "How're you doing?"

"I've been better, that's for sure" I said "I wish Midnight would let me join his group. Makes me feel kinda helpless..."

"Aww, don't feel that way Unity" Twilight said as she sat down next to me and rubbed my back like a caring mother "I'm sure Midnight had his reasons. If you want, we can go and meet my younger sister at the School of Arts for Gifted Fillies and Foals. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, I guess..." I replied.

"Great! Meet you at the front door!" Twilight said as she left my room to await me in the main hallway.

"I wonder if her sister's nice or not?" I wondered "Well, time to find out I suppose!"

XXXXXX

We walked all the way to the art school where Twilight's younger sister taught children about the arts, whether that may be painting, drama or cooking.

"Artsy?" shouted Twilight as she knocked on the school's door "Are you in there?"

"Yes, yes, coming!" said a voice from behind the doors. The door opened up to reveal a mare that looked only a little older than Midnight. Was this really Twilight's sister?

"Twilight!" greeted the young mare "It's been so long! How've you been?"

"Oh, y'know... good" Twilight said "A lot of stuff's been happening lately, and I think we all just need a break. Oh, this is Midnight's friend, Unity" she introduced me "She's been pretty bored as of late, so do you think you two could do something together?"

"Yeah, sure!" the mare said before she turned to me to speak with me "Hey there, Unity! My name's Artsy Sparkle, but you can just call me Artsy. So, what do you wanna do?"

"What's there TO do?" I asked.

"Well, come on inside and find out!" Artsy beamed "C'mon!"

"See you two later!" said Twilight as she walked off back to the castle.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, with Midnight...

XXXXXX

"*shnarf*... Om nom, nom... *gulp*... ahhh..." Scootaloo ate as much as she could "I've never had food like this in years! I had to live off leaves from the bushes while in hiding and cruddy meals the asylum fed me. This is fantastic! What is it?"

"Tea leaves..." Princess Luna said, trying her hardest not to smile.

Scootaloo just looked at the princess of the night for a moment before continuing to eat the leaves specifically made for the usage of tea. We were all sitting around a round table with a white cloth over it, eating our lunch.

"Say, where is Ribbon?" asked Princess Celestia "Did she not join you today?"

"Nah, she just went to look at some clothes" Thread replied "She should be here soon."

"I hope so..." Celestia said "While I know she's a strong and fully capable young mare, the streets of Canterlot can be horrid. Be it traffic, thieves, con-artists, you name it Canterlot probably has it."

"We've done all we can to cease the crime rate, but with no avail" Luna added on "We still try to stop it to this day."

"That's horrible..." Springy said "I hope Ribbon's alright..."

"Knowing all the stuff she's gotten through?" I asked "The Everfree Forest and Uncle Spike's room to name a few."

"Hey, Princess Celestia" Bubblegum began "Is my aunt working here today?"

"Yes actually, she is" Celestia smiled "If you want to see her, she's in the maid's dorm right now."

"Oh boy!" the my bubbly friend beamed as she left the table and rushed straight to the maid's dorm "Imma comin', auntie Starlight!"

XXXXXX

Bubblegum's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I rushed down the hallway to the maid's dorm. I finally reached the room and kicked the door open in joy. A cyan mare with a blue mane with a yellow streak down the middle and a shooting star cutie mark stood up immediately and put on a huge grin.

"Beegee!" my aunt Starlight shouted in glee.

"Starry!" I did the same before we embraced each other in a hug. This is my aunt Starlight Comet-tail. Like Midnight's aunt, she's only a few years older than me (21), but she's my favourite aunt ever!

"Sweet Luna, Beegee! It's been a while, hasn't it?" stated Starry still with a smile "How've you been? Still got that crush on Blitz?"

"...no" I lied "But hey, what've you been up to lately?"

"Cleaning the princesses castle, of course" Starry rolled her eyes "However, I did grant a few wishes in my free time!"

"Really?" I said like a young schoolfilly "Who? Who?!"

You see, my aunt could grant wishes from time to time, as well as control the comets that shoot across the sky. She sometimes does this to tick off Luna for a good laugh or two.

"Well, there was this girl named Ruby Rose," began my aunt "and all she wanted was to go to Beacon Academy in the eastern continent. Then there was this guy named Rage Quit who wanted your friend Thread's wish to come true. Then there was-"

"Wait, what?" I asked "Rage Quit? Thread's wish?"

"Do you know him?" Starlight asked "He sounds angry. Is he like that at all?"

"No, no" I answered "He's actually pretty cool! Now, what did he wish for, exactly?"

"Oh, he wanted Thread to gain a younger sibling" said my aunt. I just stared at her for a few seconds in shock.

"Um, Beegee? You alright?" asked a concerned Starlight "Helloooo~? Equestria to Bubblegum? Come in Bubblegum."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought" I said as I snapped out of my trance "So Thread got a younger brother or sister because of Rage Quit? Wow..."

"Is something wrong?" asked my aunt.

"Oh no, it's nothing!" I smiled again "C'mon, follow me! I want to introduce you to somepony..."

XXXXXX

Ribbon's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I slowly awoke from my slumber, still groggy from my sleep. I looked around my surroundings to find myself in a totally different area than where I was prior. It looked mechanical with many gears, pistons and cogs rotating at a decent pace. Glass tubes transported blue goo to who-knows-where. My resting place was simply a mattress.

"...ugh... huh? What?" I said as I woke and got up "Where am I? What happened to get me...? Wait. I know how I got here. OBERON! Show yourself!"

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a sight for sore eyes?" Oberon creepily wrapped his arms around me "Such a beautiful young mare..."

"EEK! Get off me, creep!" I shouted as I threw Oberon off me. He landed square on his back, but he just laughed.

"Feisty too!" he chuckled "I always liked my girls like that. I guess that's why Fluttershy and I never hit it off..."

"Why did you bring me here, Oberon?!" I yelled.

"Good question!" Oberon smirked as he got up from my attack "Why would I bring you here to the secret base of all of the cult's operations? Well, here's your answer: I'd like you to join us!"

"J-Join you?!" I questioned with a cross/shocked face "Why on earth would I want to join such low-life rapscallions such as you?!"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be as good as your mother some day?" the blue Pegasus asked with a smile "How you wanted to design clothes just like her? Well, what if I said I could make that dream come true with the clap of my hooves?"

"You what?" I asked "You could... do that?"

"But of course!" he confirmed "I'd do anything for such a... lovely flower such as yourself."

"Well, I guess I could..." I said before reality slapped me across my face "Wait, no! NO! I could NEVER betray my friends and family! I'll never do it!"

"*sigh*... I really wish you didn't say that..." Oberon sighed "You're such a beautiful creature... But, if you won't accept, you can't stay. And by that I mean I'll have to kill you."

Oberon clapped his front hooves together and a trap door opened up, making me and the mattress fall down.

"Sorry dear!" shouted down Oberon "Maybe if you were slightly more cooperative, it didn't have to end this way!"

XXXXXX

I reached the bottom of the pit, using the mattress to save me from dying. It was surprisingly soft for a makeshift bed, let alone a prison one. I looked around my surroundings and saw nothing but a circular wall and a few rocks and boulders scattered around the place.

(Oh yeah, Metroid fans know exactly what's coming up next!)

"What?" I asked, laughing only a little "Does Oberon truly believe that he can kill me by putting me in a room with a few rocks? He wouldn't starve me to death. If he likes me so much he'd kill me fast and painlessly. But, that would mean..."

I heard a rumbling sound from all around the room. Before I could look at what was causing the noise, a rock hit me straight in the head.

"Ow!" I said "Who just did tha-ah-ah-AT!" I complained as I turned around and saw the hulking mass of rocks that took the form of a bipedal titan.

"What in the name of Celestia is THAT?!" I shouted.

"Truly sorry dear, but it had to be this way" I heard Oberon's voice, probably on an intercom "Meet one of secret Phazon experiments; TH4-RDU2, or Thardus as we like to call him. We wondered if Phazon had any effect on anything other than fauna and flora. Turns out it does. Have fun!"

I heard the intercom turn off. I then once again looked at 'Thardus' in shock and awe. Something told me this wasn't going to be easy.

XXXXXX

Unity's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

Artsy and I sorta just looked at each other while sitting at a table. We've been doing this for a few minutes now, and it was getting rather boring.

"So..." Artsy began "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"*sigh*... no..."

"Oh" the school teacher said "Well, take your time..."

We continued to stare at each other.

"Well... this is boring..." Artsy stated.

"Yeah..."

"Oh hey! Do you wanna read ancient art and literature?" 

"Um, is that fun?" I asked my hostess.

"Sure!" Artsy smiled "Have you never heard of doing that? What did you do; live in a forest your entire life?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Um... right..." Artsy said "Anyway, follow me!"

XXXXXX

We both entered her office. With her magic, she levitated a book off a shelf behind her desk and placed it on said desk. I took a seat in front of her desk while she took one behind it.

"Now since you're new to this, do you just want me to read you a story for now?" asked the unicorn.

"Sure, yeah!" I agreed.

"Okay" she said as she opened up the book "This one I've already deciphered, so here goes. This is a journal page from an Artistian scientist by the way: When darkness comes, so does light. No two can live without the other, and so keep order in the world. However, we discovered a way to separate the two. This has led us to the discovery of a limitless supply of energy. However, the separation of such powerful elements leads to some... catastrophic results. Not in the sense of an explosion, but rather the creation of a powerful yet deadly mineral known as Phazon. After analysing the properties of Phazon, we all deemed it too deadly an element to experiment with. Unable to destroy the Phazon, we locked it away, never to be used again..."

"Interesting story..." I said "Is it true? About the 'Phazon'?"

"If it's in here, then it must be true" Artsy said "That also means that somewhere in the recently dug-up Artistian city lay the sealed Phazon stashes, unless of course somepony already found them. I shudder to imagine what devastating things somepony could do with such power..."

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I don't think anypony said anything for quite a while. Celestia and Luna gave Bubblegum a look of disappointment, Rage Quit just facehoofed, Starlight was both shocked and afraid and everypony else just blankly stared at the cyan Unicorn. Finally, Starlight spoke.

"...is that... who I think it is?" she pointed straight at Scootaloo.

"Um, if I say no will you believe me?" wondered Bubblegum. Everypony except Starlight facehoofed.

"No, I wouldn't!" shouted Bubblegum's aunt "That is Scootaloo! The mastermind behind the Scooter Massacre! The one who nearly burned down all of Ponyville!"

"Yeah, that was me..." Scootaloo said "Hi... how's it going?"

"Starlight, you must understand that Scootaloo has been reformed-" Princess Celestia said before she was interrupted by the cyan Unicorn.

"No, you must understand, Princess!" she shouted "Bringing in a criminal, let alone a mass murderer, is violation of the royal code! I'm sorry Princess, but you must... be... *yawn*..."

Before Starlight could finish, Luna cast a sleep spell on her, putting her to slumber.

"Should I cast a memory wipe spell as well, sister?" asked Luna.

"It's for the best..." Celestia said "We can't have anypony getting the wrong idea about Scootaloo."

"Very well" Luna said as she levitated Starlight's unconscious body back to the maid's dorm. Luna closed the eating hall door behind her, and then Celestia turned to Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum, I'm not sure that was the wisest of ideas" she said "Scootaloo could've gotten in a lot of trouble just then. I know you didn't mean it, but please try to be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay..." Bubble hung her head in shame.

"Now, may we continue with our lunch?" asked Celestia. Everypony nodded in response.

While we continued to eat, I saw that Thread, who was sitting beside me by the way, began to shudder a bit.

"Hey Thread, what's wrong?" I asked my Unicorn buddy.

"It's Ribbon, Midnight" he answered "She hasn't shown up yet. I'm beginning to become quite worried for her safety."

"Thread, buddy," I patted his back "you know as well as I do that she'll be fine. It's not like some giant rock monster is gonna come outta nowhere and start attacking her."

"That sounds rather scary..." Thread said "But you're right; she's strong!"

"See!" I said "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

XXXXXX

Ribbon's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I dodged another one of the giant rock monster's attacks. Then I got a weird feeling in my head.

"I feel as if I should hit Midnight right now..." I said aloud "Bah, it's probably nothing. Right now, I need to deal with this guy..."

Thardus let out a giant roar, hinting at the fact he's uber-strong.

"...however I'll do that..."

XXXXXX

CLIFFHANGER! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Hey everyone! I haven't been getting too many reviews lately, which makes me sad. Remember, you don't have to have a Fanfiction account if you want to review! You can just post yourself as a guest and even name yourself to boot! I really want to hear what you have to say to me, be it good or bad. Please? For me?

Well, you guys are lucky! Despite school, I still have time to do stuff for you guys! Yay! I'm one of those authors who care about you! Double yay!

Thanks to WTHeckamiwatching for the new OC, Starlight Comet-tail! Sorry if she's a bit OOC, but maybe she'll be in another chapter?

Stay awesome guys! And remember to rate, review, and maybe follow and favourite!

Until next time, see ya later Scraggsters!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six:

There I was; in the presence of the giant rock monster. I wasn't just scared, I was terrified. Never had I been more terrified in my entire life. Even when I fought Skyfall, I felt safe since I had my brother and friend there with me. Now, nopony was there to support me. I was all alone.

The stone behemoth let out another giant roar. I couldn't do this anymore. How was I even supposed to fight it? Then, a miracle happened. Thardus hit a wall with one of its giant hands and shattered it like it was nothing. The wall revealed a passageway that maybe lead to the outside world. It didn't matter right now; anywhere other than here was fine by me.

(Play 'Thardus Battle' from Metroid Prime)

I ran straight for the open way. Thardus immediately took note of this and tried to smash me into the ground. However, I just kept running and finally made it to the hole in the wall. But it wasn't over. Thardus began to follow me. The pathway had pipes and gears everywhere, so dodging them whilst running was obviously vital. The hall was large enough for Thardus to enter, unfortunately.

"This one is persistent, isn't he?" I asked myself "Well, I guess I'll just keep running!"

The hulking stone giant had a few tricks up his sleeve, however. It curled up into a ball and began rolling towards me, faster than he was going before.

"What the heck!" I shouted before it engulfed me in stone. I slipped between the rock cracks to stay alive. Once the creature stopped rolling, I leapt off and began running once more.

"C'mon, c'mon..." I said to myself "There's gotta be something to stop this guy around here..."

I took a look forward and saw rock wall with crystalized Phazon in it. However, it also had what appeared to be an industrial mining laser. That's it! I could use that to chip away Thardus's body! Now, I just had to get there.

Thardus punched the ground behind me and created a wave of icicles toward me. I suspected that would freeze me instantly, so I did my best to avoid the crystalized water that came from Thardus's punches.

Eventually, I reached the mining laser. I took the controls, pressed auto-aim and fired away. This seemed to do the trick as Thardus was knocked back by the force of the laser beam. Little by little, its body began to disintegrate from the heat of the beam until finally it crouched down and fell apart. The largest rock hit the ground so hard, it made a hole in the ground leading to another, smaller hallway.

(You can stop the music now. BTW, this wasn't a boss, it was a chase scene)

"Yes!" I said with a smile "Take that you dumb rock! Now, to see what's down there..."

I slid down the giant rock to enter the new pathway open for me to explore. No doubt Oberon knows about my whereabouts, but I had to press forward anyway. Actually, if he DID know about my unauthorized location, why didn't he come to get me already?

As I traveled down the hall, I came across an escape pod bay.

"Huh... how convenient" I said before I entered one of the circular escape pods. The door closed behind me and a control pad opened before me. I set my coordinates straight for Canterlot Castle.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Well, I'm bored..." I stated to everypony in the room.

"Hmm?" I got Princess Celestia's attention "Are we boring to you?"

"No, no, it's always nice seeing you, don't get me wrong," I said "it's just that I'm one of those ponies who always needs to do something. Doesn't matter what, but I need to be moving."

"Do you wish to walk around the garden for a bit?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that" I said as I excused myself from the table "See you guys later!"

XXXXXX

I strolled around the castle garden for a bit. Already the day had turned to night. It was actually quite relaxing with all the crickets and the sort making noises. After a few laps around the large flower bed, I decided to head on back inside. Or I would've if I hadn't heard a peculiar sound from above. I looked up and saw that something was headed my way. Fast.

"Oh crud!" I shouted as I moved out of the way. The object crashed right where I was standing with a huge boom. As the dust cleared, I saw that the object was a little larger than a pony and was grey and spherical. A door on the front slowly opened to reveal none other than the missing Ribbon.

"Midnight?" she asked "Oh Midnight, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ribbon!" I said as I embraced her in a hug "Where've you been? Thread's been worried sick!"

"I was kidnapped by Oberon" Ribbon explained after we finished our hug "He wanted me to join, but I said no and then there was this huge rock monster and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down..." I said "You can tell us all about it when we go back inside the castle. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good" Ribbon smiled.

XXXXXX

Bubblegum's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"So that mare granted my wish?" Rage Quit wanted to confirm my most recent sentence.

"Yep-a-rooney!" I said "She has the power to grant wishes. Although, she can only grant good wishes, and they have to be small too, so no taking over the world."

"So, if she could grant Rage Quit's wish," Thread began "Why didn't she grant mine?"

"Maybe the time wasn't right?" I questioned.

"Or maybe your aunt CAN do larger wishes as long as two ponies are wishing the same thing" suggested Springy "But hey, it's just a theory. A Ga-"

"COPYRIGHT!" I suddenly shouted.

"Uh... okay?" said Spring Blossom in a confused voice.

"Hey y'all, look over ere'!" Little Mac pointed at the dining hall entrance. There stood Midnight and Ribbon who had just come back from the garden.

"Ribbon!" Thread rushed over to his twin sister and hugged her tightly "Where were you?! I was so worried about you!"

"Urk... can't... breathe..." said Ribbon between breaths. Realizing he was crushing his sister's lungs, Thread released Ribbon.

"Sorry, dearest sister" he said "But seriously, where were you?"

"I was kidnapped by Oberon who wanted me to join him" explained Ribbon "Obviously I said no, but then he tried to kill me with a giant rock monster with Phazon inside it, but I defeated it and escaped through an escape pod!"

"Well, that certainly sounds like an adventure..." Spring remarked.

"But it's true!" Ribbon argued "I fought a giant rock monster!"

"Heh, yeah" Springy didn't believe her "And Blitz is actually handsome."

"Hey, I take offence to that!" Blitz joined the argument.

"I think you're handsome, Blitzy..." I sighed as I looked at the red mane Pegasus.

"Thank you Bubbleg-" Blitz Wing thanked me before he realized what I meant by that "Oh, wait. You're just saying that because you have a huge crush on me..."

"Yep!"

"Ugh..."

"Guys, can't we settle this in a peaceful manner?" asked Midnight. Everypony looked at him with all sorts of expressions ranging from anger to confusion.

"Um, guys?"

"Why don't we all settle down and look at the bigger picture" stated Rage Quit "Ribbon left Order's secret location in an escape pod. If we can follow its heat signature, we'll be able to reach her base of operations."

"Well now wait just a gosh-darn second" I said "If you were part of the cult a while ago, why don't you know where her base is now?"

"To prevent discovery of her base, all of us were teleported out, save for Oberon" explained Rage Quit.

"Why jus' Oberon?" asked Little Mac.

"Oberon is Order's favourite admin" said Rage Quit "He was the first to join the cult and the first to become an admin."

"Moving away from that," Midnight began "how are we supposed to follow the heat signature? There is no record of any spells that can do such a thing."

"No, but there is a device that can" Rage Quit informed us before he turned in my direction "Bubblegum, do you still have the device I gave you a while back?"

"Um, cha'yeah!" I confirmed "I left it at home though."

"That's fine" Rage Quit nodded in understanding before he turned to the princesses "You're highnesses, we thank you for this lovely meal, but we must be off. I have high hopes we'll be able to end this."

"Very well" spoke Princess Celestia "I bid you good luck on your quest."

"As do I" said Princess Luna "Especially you, Rage Quit. May you befall that vile creature known as Order."

"Wait, does that mean we have to go?" asked Scootaloo, who was still eating her food "Aww... and I was enjoying myself too..."

Everypony laughed at Scootaloo's remark.

XXXXXX

Oberon's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

Order wasn't pleased I let the filly get away. I had to have a half an hour talk about the severity of the situation. Oh well; it didn't really matter to me. As long as I got to see my darling daughter again, it would all be fine.

I was walking down one of the many pipe-filled hallways to my quarters when a male cultist stopped me politely, his black robe and hood covering his face.

"Excuse me, admin Oberon?" asked the cultist "The test subjects are ready for viewing. I truly apologise for the wait."

"No need to be sorry" I smiled "Just show them to me, if you please."

"Of course..." the cultist said "Please, follow me..."

I followed the cultist to the testing chambers. As we entered said chambers, I felt a bit of excitement flowing through my veins. I don't think I've ever been so excited for something ever in my life.

Before me stood two sealed tanks. The cultist pressed a button on the control panel next to them and opened them up for me to see. I smiled maniacally as I saw the two Phazon-infused creatures before me floating in tanks of the corrosive yet wonderful mineral. One looked like a five-legged black beast with orange, vine-like tentacles sprouting from its head. The other was a three-legged black creature with an orange and very humanoid face and a large mouth on its lower body.

"Oh... you beautiful creatures..." I said as I touched their glass tanks "Clarity and Skyfall... see what happens when you fall into Phazon?" I then turned to the cultist "What are their designations?"

"They have no designations, sir" the cultist replied simply.

"Oh?" I questioned with a smile "Well, I guess that part will go to me, won't it?"

XXXXXX

Bit of a short chapter, but hey; it gets the job done, right?

I was thinking after I complete the story, I was gonna do some one-shots to keep the story flowing. One, two or even three shot if I'm up for it. But that's when this story is done. I hope to complete this baby by the time Halloween rolls around.

Kudos to whoever can guess what Oberon had created from the remains of Clarity and Skyfall! Oh, and remember to leave a review! I like reading what you have to say, and maybe even use some of your ideas!

#GreninjaIsBestPokemon

See ya later Scraggsters!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven:

We arrived back at Ponyville safe and sound. The sounds of nighttime echoed in our ears, calming us. You could even say this was the calm before the storm; a massive storm that could prove to be the bitter end of us all. However, we went completely oblivious to the symbolism.

"Hey guys!" Unity came up to us from seemingly out of nowhere "So, how was it?"

"The food there was absolutely spectacular!" said Scootaloo, who was still wearing her hood over her head "Some of the best I've ever had in a long time!"

"You ate the tea leaves, didn't you?" smirked Unity.

"Don't judge me!" shouted an embarrassed Scootaloo.

"We had a great time" I said "Sorry we didn't invite you. We were rushing and we completely forgot about you."

"Hey, no problem, Midnight" smiled Unity "Besides, if you didn't leave me behind, I would've never found out about the Artistians' dark secret."

"I'm sorry?" wondered Spring Blossom.

"I learned more about the Phazon," the Alicorn informed us "I discovered that long ago, a mineral was found by the Artistians and experimented on. However, when they discovered its mutagenic properties, they locked it away, never to be used again."

"I guess now we have a pretty good idea where the cult managed to get it's Phazon supply" said Rage Quit "Now we just need to find their base."

"Oh, right!" Bubblegum said "I'll be right back!"

Bubblegum then sped off back to her house to get the device Rage Quit gave her.

"And now we wait..." said Rage Quit.

"Have you met Bubblegum?" asked Blitz sarcastically.

"Well of course I have" the light blue Pegasus stated "I've known her for a while and she was the first of all of you to-"

"Back!" said Bubblegum as she sped into the group like a roadrunner.

Rage Quit looked at her oddly for a few seconds before finally saying "I don't see how that is even remotely possible..."

"Ya start askin' thems questions the more ya stay friends with Bubblegum..." Little Mac said with a smile.

"Well, we have what we came here for" I said "Before we ALL leave," I looked at Unity with a reassuring expression "is there anypony you want to bid farewell?"

Everypony but Scootaloo, Unity, Rage Quit and I dashed off to their respectful homes to say their goodbyes to their families, leaving us in their dust.

"I guess so..." I said before turning to Rage Quit "Buddy, do you want to go and say goodbye to Fluttershy before we go?"

"Perhaps I'll do that" he said before turning and walking to Fluttershy's cottage. I then turned to Unity and Scootaloo.

"Unity? Scoots?" I said "Anypony you want to say goodbye to?"

"Well, maybe I'll come with you Midnight and say goodbye to your family" Unity said "They've been a family to me just as they had been for you."

"I... guess there are two ponies I wish to say farewell to..." Scootaloo said.

"Alright! We'll all meet up here once we're done" I said before walking with Unity back to my castle.

XXXXXX

Scootaloo's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I hadn't told Sweetie Belle or Applebloom that I survived the Asylum. Before I went to go say goodbye to them however, I stopped by our old treehouse near Sweet Apple Acres. Sweet Luna, this place brought back memories. If only I hadn't been so blinded by the fact I couldn't fly, this never would've happened.

I went inside the treehouse to see how it aged this whole time. Fortunately, it aged pretty well as it was still sturdy enough to hold me up. Then, I saw them; the three red capes hanging on the wall. I reached out a hoof and touched them, feeling their softness once again. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I continued to caress the capes.

"I thought we'd find you here..." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked towards the doorway and saw Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Their faces showed no expression. Not even anger or shock.

"You two..." I said "Could you ever forgive me for-"

"Ya" Applebloom smiled a bit "We can fergive y'all."

"Scootaloo" Sweetie Belle said "It doesn't matter how many horrible, horrible things you do, we will always be your friends..." I was then embraced in a hug from both of them "We'll always be your family..."

I began to cry softly. The fact these two mares could see past my bad deeds and see who I really was deep down inside was heartwarming to say the least. All this time I believed that I had no family and that I was an orphan. However, it seems I did have a family this whole time.

"There, there..." Sweetie Belle patted my back "Shhhhh... It's fine, it's okay..."

"I missed you guys so much..." I said as I shed more tears, a little harder now "I'm so sorry..."

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Ugh... where is everypony?" I asked myself.

"Maybe they're just taking a little longer than usual?" suggested Unity.

"Even Bubblegum?" I asked my Alicorn friend "There is no way in all of Tartarus that-"

"HERE!" said Bubblegum as she came out of nowhere.

"GAH!" I cried out "Bubblegum! Don't do that!"

"*giggle*! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself" Bubblegum put on an apologetic smile.

"Here!" said Blitz as he swooped down from the clouds "Looks like everypony else in coming too."

"Midnight!" Rage Quit got my attention "Do you have the tome?"

"Yep! It's right here in my saddlebag" I said as I pointed to the carrying bag on my back.

"Good" Rage Quit said "I have a feeling we're going to need it. Bubblegum, did you make sure that you brought the device I gave you?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Bubblegum said as she took the device out of her own saddlebag which was covered in heart stickers.

"Rage Quit, can ah ask what at' device ere' does, exactly?" asked Little Mac.

"It's a heat tracker" my partner answered as he pressed a button on it. It opened up to reveal a small satellite dish and radar.

"I used this to track down Midnight" he explained honestly "However, not needing it anymore I gave it to you, Bubblegum, in hope that one day it could become useful for you or your friends."

"Aww, thanks..." smiled Bubblegum.

Rage Quit took a look at the radar as he pointed it at roughly where the heat stream Ribbon's escape pod was. Suddenly, we heard a beeping.

"What does that mean?" asked Scootaloo.

"It means we've got something" said Rage Quit "Here, I'll make the stream visible for you all."

He pressed a button on the radar and we saw a stream of blue light up the night sky.

"Whoa!" I said in amazement "I'm not even going to ask how you did that. So, we just follow that trail and it'll lead us to the base?"

"Correct" Rage Quit said "Now, let us be off!"

"Wait, that seems like a long way away..."said Spring "Can't we call in a chariot or something?"

As if on cue, a royal chariot pulled by two Pegasus guards came flying down. We all looked stunned, but we went into it anyway. There we found a letter from the princesses.

"To Midnight and his friends," I began reading "We thought you might need to use this to get where you need to go. We wish you the greatest luck in defeating Order. Sincerely, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"How convenient!" I said "Well, let's be off! My good fellows; follow that stream of blue, if you please."

The guards responded with a nod and took to the skies. The Pegasi, except for Scootaloo obviously, decided it was best to fly ourselves. Slowly but surely, we flew towards the secret base of Order. We would stop this here and now. This was it.

XXXXXX

Oberon's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Do you now see why letting her escape was a bad idea?" Order showed me a screen of Spring Blossom and her friends flying to our base "They're coming for us. If we are absolutely perfect with executing out plan, this whole operation could go down the drain!"

"Relax, relax..." I calmed my boss down "I have a feeling the new and improved versions of Clarity and Skyfall will be their ends."

"There's no such thing as new and improved" explained Order "It's either new OR improved, got it?"

"Understood..." I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Now, have they been tested?"

"We've tested them all we can for now. Let's just hope their up for it..."

"What do you mean by 'for now'?"

"I say that as in we can't test them anymore. They've completed all of the training courses, perfectly if I may add. All we can do now is sit and watch..."

"Excellent..." Order grinned evilly "Now, how goes your 'other' plan?"

"I'm still in need of a power source..." I said as I looked at the screen which had Spring Blossom on it "And I think I just found it... Perhaps letting Ribbon go wasn't the worst idea after all..."

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

We finally landed where the stream of blue led us; an Artistian temple out in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow..." said Unity "Looks like we now know for sure where the cult got their source of power. This definitely looks like the temple described in the book Artsy read to me."

"So then how do y'all suppose we git in?" asked Little Mac.

"Well there's gotta be an entrance here somewhere..." said Spring.

"Why don't we use the exit my dearest sister took?" asked Thread "It would seem the most efficient way into the base."

"Yes, but is it the safest?" I wondered "Either way, it's our only bet. C'mon you guys, let's follow that stream a little more. Oh, and thank you, you two," I turned my attention to the guards who brought us here "we won't be needing your help until we exit, but stay here unless we need some help anyway, kay?"

The two stallions nodded in confirmation and waited for us to return.

XXXXXX

"Holey moly!" said Bubblegum "What a holey!"

"I didn't know that the temple was so completely sealed off that not even the escape pods were safe to fly out of" said Rage Quit in surprise "Any number of things could've happened to Ribbon. Fortunately, nothing did, so I'm glad for that."

"Well, shall we enter?" asked Blitz "I really can't wait to get my game on and kick that good for nothing Order's butt!"

"*gasp*!" gasped Bubblegum "Did you just say the 'B' word?"

"Um... no?" Blitz lied.

"I think you did mister!" Bubblegum put on a playful smile "But it's okay since I still think you're kinda cute!"

"Good to know..." Blitz said sarcastically "Well, now or never! GERONIMO!" my best friend jumped down the hole made by Ribbon's escape pod.

"Here we GOOO!" Bubblegum did the same. Everypony else soon followed.

"Weeeee!" cried out Springy "This is fun!"

"Easy for you to say!" said Scootaloo "I don't know how far down this is and I can't fly!"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart!" Spring said "Here; hold onto me and I'll fly you down."

"Okay" Scootaloo liked that plan.

XXXXXX

We finally reached the bottom of the hole where the other escape pods were. We looked around the place to try and figure out which way to go, for there were three pathways.

"Well, now what?" asked Unity.

"Looks like we're going to have to split up" Blitz said.

XXXXXX

Sorry for cutting it short, and making it short for that matter, but I still have life to get to and that sucks. I want to do more for you guys...

Anyway, who here's excited for Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire? I sure am, being the Pokémon geek I am!

Well, until next time, I'll see you later Scraggsters!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight:

Hello there everyone! Yeah, I'm not dead! Fancy that! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. Not only did I need to go to school and all that good stuff, but I was working out business with Doubleheartimp. I am human after all.

But all that stuff aside, I'm finally back and ready to kick some ass!

And now, the next chapter...

XXXXXX

"What do you mean 'Split up'?" asked Spring "A number of things could happen to us! We could fall into a pit, come across one of Order's minions, or see my father to name a few!"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion!" argued Blitz.

"As much as I would like to deny it, Blitz Wing may be right" Rage Quit said "I know this place inside-out, and I know that this place is full of security traps. Going as a group is not the wisest idea. As smaller groups, we could actually slip by security a little easier."

"Ifin ya say so..." Little Mac nervously said "Well, who should go with who?"

"Here's what I was thinking..." I said "Spring, Blitz, Little Mac and I will go down the middle road, Rage Quit, Ribbon and Thread will go down the left route, and Unity, Scootaloo and Bubblegum will go down the right route. Sound good?"

I got a collection of yeses and okays from my friends and partners.

"Great!" I said "Now Rage Quit, do these pathways link up in the end?"

"I believe they do, yes" stated the blue Pegasus.

"Awesome" I said before I turned to everypony else "Well, see you all on the flipside."

After I said that, we all parted ways down our set paths.

XXXXXX

Rage Quit's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

I knew every single hallway and room in this entire facility. Being over 2000 years old does have its perks I suppose.

"I must say it's quite crowded in here" said Thread "However did you manage to get through here Rage Quit?"

"Hard work and determination" I answered simply.

"Well, that certainly covers it..." said Ribbon as she took a look around "I've only been here once before and already things look the exact same."

"That's because all the hallways, save for Order's Alcove, look the same; pipes filled with Phazon and gears spinning either at a snail's pace or incredibly fast" I said "Needless to say, they got boring fast..."

"Did you ever get the feeling somepony was watching you?" asked Ribbon.

"No..." I answered, knowing exactly why she asked that "Everypony stay close to me."

"Understood..." said Thread.

XXXXXX

We finally reached a room at the end of the hallway and entered a rather large, rectangle-shaped room, the likes of which I've never seen before. But why? Why haven't I seen this room before? Is it new?

"I've never seen this room before in my life..." I openly admitted.

"Huh?" wondered Ribbon "I thought you said you've seen this entire place."

"He only said that because I recently installed it" said a familiar voice. We all looked forward to see a light blue hologram of Oberon, just standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"Oberon" I said "Why are you a hologram? Can you not meet with us yourself?"

"I, or rather the real Oberon, created me to speak to you when he was busy" explained the holographic Oberon "Busy with what you may ask? For his final battle, of course."

"Final battle?" wondered Thread "You mean with Midnight and Spring?"

"Precisely!" grinned the hologram "He's been working hard at it too! He deserves a break once in a while, and that will soon come once he disposes of you lot."

"And how exactly does he think he's going to do that?" laughed Ribbon "With a blue version of himself?"

"It makes me laugh how much you're wrong" smiled Oberon "Oberon has been experimenting with Phazon to create the ultimate killing machines. I'm here to introduce one to you now."

"Okay, so where is it?" asked Thread.

"Y'know, it's amazing what you can discover looking at the stars, isn't it?" laughed the fake Oberon "Ta, ta!"

The hologram then shut down.

"Oh sweet Celestia..." I said "I know what he meant by that..."

"What?" both the twins said at the same time.

"The ultimate killing machine he spoke of? It's right above us..." I said. Slowly, we all looked up and saw a hideous spider-like monster, waiting for us to notice it.

(Please play 'Metroid Prime Battle' from Metroid Prime)

The creature unfurled it's three large legs and jumped down to the ground. We all jumped out of the way to allow the monster to land without killing us. It stared at us for a bit before moving back a bit and then charging straight at us.

"Move!" I yelled at the twins. They heard my cry and dodged the oncoming attack.

"What the hay is it?!" shouted Thread.

"It looks weird!" complained Ribbon.

"Now's not the time to whine!" I told the twins "Somehow we have to defeat it to move any farther!"

As I said this, the colour of the creature's exoskeleton turned from black to yellow. It then attacked with a blinding light attack. As we moved out of the way, this gave me an idea.

"Maybe it's weak to a certain kind of magic when it changes colour" I suggested "Does anypony here know a light spell?"

"I do!" said Ribbon. She then charged up her horn and released a barrage of light balls at the abomination created with Phazon. They hit it's bright orange face and appeared to do some damage as it growled in pain from Ribbon's attack. Then, it changed colour to a purple hue.

"Purple must mean plasma!" I figured out.

"On it!" Thread charged up and electric spell that struck the monster's face and once again hurt it. However, the creature decided it had enough and sent a shockwave of electricity straight at us. The shockwave stunned us long enough for the creature to smash down it's front two legs and make us all, including the monster, fall down into the room below us.

We all got up from the fall and once again faced our target as it turned from purple to white in an instant.

"Ice magic should do the trick!" I informed my partners. They nodded and Ribbon began firing an ice spell at the beast's face, once again doing damage. As she did this, the creature opened it gigantic mouth on the bottom of it's body and fired a beam of ice right at Ribbon, completely freezing her.

"Ribbon!" shouted Thread as the abomination turned fire red. Thread guessed this meant it was weak to fire-based magic attacks and began shooting all the fire spells he could at the beast. The creature took more damage, and in anger smashed one of it's legs down on the ground. The shockwave was so powerful that it destroyed Ribbon's icy prison.

"*gasp* *gasp*... oh sweet Luna... that wasn't a pleasant experience..." said Ribbon. As she finished her sentence, the creature once again turned yellow. Knowing what to do, the twins charged up one final attack at the beast. The attack landed with huge force and actually created a hole in the ground. As it was restabilising itself from falling down the hole, and since the twins were out of breath from that last attack, I flew up to the creature and pushed it down the newly made crevasse. But not before it grabbed me and brought me down with it.

(You can stop the music now)

"Rage Quit!" the twins shouted at me as I was brought into the hole "Be careful..."

XXXXXX

The beast broke my fall as it landed first, allowing me to live. The fall was long, but my wings were okay and I could easily make the trip back up. I got off the creature to take a look at it before I flew off. The room was illuminated only by the bright blue Phazon that coursed around the circularity of the area.

"Interesting..." I said "Such a curious mutation. This exoskeleton looks so... perfect. It really IS the ultimate killing machine. I pray the other teams are having more success than us."

As I spoke, I heard a cracking sound coming from the exoskeleton. My curious look quickly became a serious one as the shell of the beast cracked more and more until finally, a large, translucent blue creature with a red brain, six long tendrils and two glowing orange eyes came flying out of the exoskeleton, looking extremely angry.

(Please play 'Metroid Prime Essence' from Metroid Prime)

"Dear Celestia..." I said "This thing doesn't give up, does it?!"

In response to my comment, the creature roared quite intimidatingly at me. It then used it's tendrils to blast a fiery shockwave at me, which I dodged just barely.

"Looks like it's time to activate my Energy Burst..." I said as I concentrated on doing so. I then opened my eyes with a smug smile plastered on my face.

"Alright you disgusting blob of crud," I shouted at the beast "it's game time!"

The creature roared at me again and then spawned disgusting green creatures with four sharp teeth on their mouth. I dealt with them easily because of all the power coursing through me. However, when I went to destroy the monster itself, I couldn't damage it, no matter how hard I hit it.

"Why! Won't! You! DIE?!" I said between punches. Then, I got an idea. If it's body is has Phazon coursing through it, why not try to overload it? I smiled at my brilliance.

I flew over at the pipeline with all the Phazon and began taunting the creature to hit it.

"Oi! Over here you sorry excuse for a squid!" I tried to get it's attention. Well, it worked for one thing as it attacked me as I moved out of the way, making it attack the Phazon pipe instead. Phazon began flowing out of it and as I expected, the creature tried it's hardest to avoid the corruptive energy.

"You're done now!" I said as I flew behind the beast and pushed it right into the Phazon supply, making it roar in agony from the overload of power. The roaring then stopped as it curled into a ball and exploded.

(You can stop the music now)

I deactivated my Energy Burst to overlook the remains of the beast. A few bits and pieces here and there, but no blood, just Phazon. Was it's entire body literally made out of Phazon?

"Well, looks like we'll never know now..." I said before I flew up the hole to see the twins again. As I did so, I never noticed the spectral entity that looked over the remains after me. The spiritual form of the creature's previous life.

XXXXXX

I landed beside the hole's entrance only to be hugged by Ribbon and Thread quite tightly.

"We missed you so much!" said Ribbon "We thought you were gone for good!"

"Please... lungs... dying..." I said as I was crushed by their combined hugging powers. Hearing me, they released me and apologised.

"So," Thread began after the hug and apology "did you beat it? Is it gone for good?"

"Indeed" I smiled "It won't bother us anymore. Now, we must continue out path toward Order's Alcove."

As I said this, a door behind the hole in the ground opened up. We all went around the hole and entered the newly opened way. The only question now was what lay ahead after the door?

XXXXXX

Hey y'all, WhiteFreak here! I recently got a comment saying how I should explain Unity's past. I was an inner battle with myself whether or not I should make such a chapter, since it would be nice to explain her past, but it would also be nice to keep it a secret.

That's where you guys come in. I will do a chapter if you guys want me to. Yes, this is my very first vote chapter! Here are the rules: Only votes that are sent between now and the end of October are valid. / You may only vote once, obviously. / Only votes via review will be valid.

I also suggest you check out a Fanfic called My Little Pony: Mystery of the Moon Kingdom, or you will face the wrath of the Minecraft god, Notch! Just kidding! But seriously, check it out. It's part of WTHeckamiwatching and I's collaboration advertising business proposal. I advertise her story, while she advertises mine! A win-win situation! Yay!

Also, due to recent things happening in my life that you can't know about, I'm changing my Username. Does it suck? Yes. But after some thought and consideration, I realized this was for the better. Thank you for understanding!

Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine:

Unity's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"This place is so cramped..." pointed out Scootaloo "I have no idea how Rage Quit managed to get through here so easily."

"Maybe he just never thought of it?" I suggested.

"Oooo! Look, look! Over there!" jumped Bubblegum "Light! Light at the end of the tunnel!"

Scootaloo and I looked to where Bubblegum was pointing. Sure enough, a bit of light came through there.

"Looks like she's right" Scootaloo said "C'mon, let's go!"

XXXXXX

The room at the end of the tunnel was circular and very dirty with rust and dirt absolutely everywhere. It was gross, but I've seen worse. However, what really caught our attention was the disgusting black think in the centre of the room. It looked like it was literally connected to the entire facility.

"Sweet mother of Celestia..." said Scootaloo "What in the name of Tartarus is that?"

"I have no idea" I answered "Maybe it's the facility's energy supply?"

"A big scaly monster with tentacles and a big orange eye?" questioned Bubblegum "Yep, totally not something important!"

"Well, it looks immobile," analyzed Scootaloo "so I suppose we can just move around it."

"Nonsense!" said a familiar voice "Why leave now? The beast only sleeps, and the party has only just begun!"

"Oooo! A party! Where?" ecstatically said Bubblegum.

As she said this, a light blue form of Oberon appeared in front of us.

"Not an actual party you persistent child" the blue Oberon said "Actually, yeah; I guess it is a party... for me!"

"Only for you?" wondered Bubblegum "Didn't you invite anypony?"

"Ugh... never mind" Oberon said "Look, all you need to know is that this creature behind me now will be your complete and utter destruction!"

"Pffft! Kihahahaha *snort* Ahahahaha!" laughed Bubblegum "You said udder!"

"You know what? I give up!" said the fake Oberon "Just die via Emperor Ing, understood?"

"You mean that big thing behind you?" I asked "But, it looks immobile. I don't know how it could hurt us in the slightest."

"Oh you poor, sweet little thing" Oberon chuckled "Wait, know you from somewhere... Oberon copied a few of his memories and put them in me, but I just can't seem remember who you are... Wait... No way..."

"What? What?!" I demanded an answer.

"Oh boy, this is rich!" laughed the blue Oberon copy "You don't even know! HA!"

"Clearly when Oberon made you, he didn't put in his own personality" pointed out Scootaloo as she smiled cockily "But I have to agree with Unity on this one; what do you know that we don't?"

"Oh... y'know... stuff..." chuckled the fake Oberon "It honestly doesn't matter now. You'll be dying soon, so why bother telling you? So you can take the satisfaction of knowing the truth in heaven? HA! Like heck!"

"Well, I've just about had enough of this guy" said Scootaloo "How about you girls?"

"Yep"

"Absolutely"

"Totally"

"Kill him"

"Awesome!" Scootaloo smiled "Time to use some A-Grade fire magic!"

She shot some fireballs at the fake Oberon, but they just went right through him. Instead, the fireballs hit the scaly mass of goo behind him, waking it up.

"Ah, he awakes!" smiled Oberon "Well, hope you die! Ta, ta!"

And with that being said, the fake Oberon teleported away.

"I never liked him anyway..." I said "Well now we got this thing to deal with. Is everypony up for it?"

"Abso-dupa-lutely!" shouted Bubblegum cheerfully.

"I'm prepared!" Scootaloo confirmed "Let's blow the roof off this place!"

(Please play 'Emperor Ing A' from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

As soon as Scootaloo finished her sentence, four smaller tentacles came out of the 'Emperor Ing's' eye. They were black and had spikes on the ends of them, probably meaning they weren't used for cuddling.

"Okay, what the actual hay?!" said Scootaloo in surprise.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" screamed Bubblegum.

"Okay, okay!" Scootaloo yelled to try and calm Bubblegum down "Jeez... take a chill pill or something..."

The fiery Pegasus aimed her magic right at the Emperor, but it just bounced right off it's body. The scaly blob of an emperor retaliated by swinging it's tentacles wildly; an attack we were fortunate enough to dodge.

"Why won't it take any damage?!" shouted Scootaloo in anger.

"Maybe we have to shoot those weird tentacle thingies?" suggested Bubblegum "But that's just a hunch!"

"Maybe you're right..." Scootaloo thought out loud "Okay! Unity, distract it!"

"Wait, why me?!" I yelled at the orange mare.

"Because you can fly and I can't. Got it?" said Scoots as she dodged one of the emperor's tentacles "Just do it! Before we all die?"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" I retaliated before I turned my attention to the Emperor Ing "Hey you! Big tall and ugly!" I yelled, getting its attention "C'mon, I can take you on!"

My taunting did the trick as Scootaloo fired four consecutive shots at the tentacles, hitting them and causing them to retract back inside the emperor's body. This forced the cover over it's eye to disappear, giving us all a chance to attack.

"Unity, use one of your super spells I've heard so much about!" shouted Scootaloo "Let's finish this quickly!"

"Got it!" I shouted back right before I charged up a spell I learned called 'Sun Blaster'. The spell fired a hole right through its eye and destroyed it. We all cheered at our victory.

(You can stop the music now)

"Yay!" cried out Bubblegum "You guys did it!"

"Yeah, but..." I began "Something seems... off..."

As soon as I said this, the Emperor Ing curled into a ball-like cocoon, destroying the tentacles connecting it to the facility. After a few seconds, the cocoon hatched to reveal a hideous five-legged monster with black vines sprouting out of it's head and a glowing orange eye in the middle of it all.

(Please play 'Emperor Ing B' from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)

"Seriously?!" I yelled "Does this thing know when to give up?!"

"Apparently not" Scootaloo said "Doesn't matter though; it dies all the same! C'mon you two, let's get it!"

"Right!" Bubblegum and I said at the same time.

Before we could even react, the new Emperor Ing began firing orange lasers straight at us. We just barely dodged his oncoming attack.

"Now he can shoot lasers?!" I said in shock "What the heck?!"

"Don't talk, just dodge!" shouted Scootaloo "There's gotta be a way to hit that weak spot of an eye he has!"

"What if we try to distract him again?" suggested Bubblegum.

"Not with lasers like those!" retaliated Scootaloo as she just narrowly avoided on of Emperor Ing's legs coming down on her "There's gotta be another way!"

Then, Bubblegum said something I never thought she'd ever say in my lifetime.

"Unity, did you're book have a spell on that thing Midnight and Rage Quit can do?" she asked "What was it called again? An Energy Burst?"

"Um, I think so..." I said "But I'm not sure if it'll-"

"JUST DO IT!" Scootaloo yelled at me as she fended off the Emperor.

"OKAY!" I yelled back before began the spell. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my artificial Energy Burst. As I opened my eyes, a smug smile appeared right on my face.

"Hey you!" I shouted at Emperor Ing, which got its attention "Yeah, answer me this!"

I cleared my throat and said what I had to say.

"Is... Sanity... the price to pay... For POWER?!"

"Wow, you've changed..." smirked Scootaloo.

"Now, who's ready to party in this house?!" I shouted with a grin on my face. My question made Emperor Ing roar in anger and charge right at me.

"Not today you don't!" I said as I flew up into the air, put out a hoof and stopped the emperor instantly in its tracks. I then charged up my Sun Blaster, which I gathered it would be super powerful in my current state, right at the mutated creature's eye, completely and utterly destroying it.

(You can stop the music now. Short boss, but it gets the job done...)

I took a huge sigh of relief as I deactivated my Energy Burst and fell to the ground. Bubblegum caught me before I could hit said ground.

"Wow... that was a thing..." I said between breaths.

"Well, looks like it's gone for good" Scootaloo looked at the remains of the emperor that scattered all over the place.

"Hey, look!" Bubblegum pointed at a hole in the wall "Unity's attack must've made that hole! Now we can continue onward!"

"Yeah..." I said "But just one thing..."

"What's that, Unity?" Bubblegum asked me in her usual happy voice.

"Could you carry me there?"

XXXXXX

Hey y'all, the newly dubbed SuperKamek here! Yeah, I had to change my username for personal reasons. But, I'm still the same guy!

This chapter was short, and honestly I thought it was just filler. However, I'll make it up to you guys with a much longer chapter next time!

A good friend of mine just went off Deviantart without a word. She was also the one who gave me Unity Cross. I guess this means I own her now, but if you're still out there Doubleheartimp, then tell me otherwise! Please come back...

I'll be reposting this chapter a few times to gain a few more followers, so please bear with me.

Until then, I'll see you later Scraggsters!


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"*cough* *cough*" gagged Spring Blossom "Wow; it's really musty in here..."

"It's also long..." I said "I mean, wow. This corridor goes on forever..."

"Tell me bout' it..." Little Mac said "Ah wonder how long it goes on fer?"

"Hopefully not too long..." Blitz said "This is actually getting pretty boring. I mean, is there any creativity in Order's head when she designs these things?"

"Well seeing as how she's the sister of Discord, the spirit of disharmony, I can only imagine that she's the spirit of harmony, which is kind of ironic seeing how she's completely insane."

"Yeah!" Spring backed me up "I mean, she wants to destroy you, right? That's already wrong in itself, but she openly admitted that she'll destroy the world to do so."

"If at's' not insane, ah dun know what is..." Little Mac told us.

"Oh my... guys! Hey guys, look!" Blitz got our attention. We all looked at where he was pointing and saw a light at the end of the corridor.

"Ugh, finally!" Spring said "Alright, let's get out of this musty old place."

XXXXXX

The room was circular and well lit. It had water flowing from four neatly polished pipes and Phazon corrupted plants growing from the flowerpots off to the side. In the centre was a white throne. Sitting on the throne was none other than Oberon himself.

"Well, well!" he said with a sly smile "If it isn't my four favourite ponies in the world. Wow, you really took you're sweet time, didn't you?"

"Oberon!" I shouted "This is... actually a pretty nice looking place."

"Why thank you" Oberon said "The cult members and I have worked very hard to keep it this way."

Oberon then aimed his attention to Spring.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite daughter" he said with a grin "How're you doing these days? How's your mother and new baby brother?"

"Don't bring my family into this you low-life scoundrel!" shouted Spring.

"But Spring, I am you're family" I could tell Oberon liked getting on his biological daughter's nerves.

"You aren't part of my family anymore!" Spring yelled at the still smiling Oberon "You betrayed my mother before you even left her! But it's okay, since I have a new dad now."

"Oh? And who would that be?" asked Oberon.

"Rage Quit" Blitz answered for Spring.

The smile on Oberon's face quickly disappeared as soon as he heard that name. Then, I could feel rage building up inside him, although he never released any.

"So... he finally got lucky, eh?" Oberon clenched his teeth "Heh... never thought that boring old man had it in him..."

"So, are we going to fight or what?" asked Blitz.

"I will gladly-" Oberon said before he was interrupted by Spring.

"No" she said "I'll be the one to fight him. You and me: One on one. I have a huge score to settle with you and this looks like the perfect opportunity to do so."

"So the little girl has some fire in her eyes, eh?" asked Oberon as his sly smile returned to his face "That's my girl! I'm actually kinda proud of you."

"Whatever..." Spring said before she turned her attention to her friends behind her "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"But B, I-" I tried to say before she shushed me softly.

"It's okay, Midnight" she continued "I'll be okay. You need to get to Order and show her what you're made of."

"Well..." I pondered for a bit before deciding my answer "...okay. I believe in you."

"Thank you, Midnight" Spring smiled.

"Take care, ya hear?" Little Mac wished our friend farewell as we ran to the door behind Oberon's throne. We opened said door and then rushed inside.

XXXXXX

Spring Blossom's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Okay 'Dad'..." I said sarcastically "Let's finish this once and for all!"

"Agreed" Oberon said "I think it's about time I taught you a lesson that you won't forget."

As he said this, he stood up on his hind legs, extended his front legs sideways and summoned two long spears made out of super hard and durable never-melt-ice.

"En Garde!"

(Please play 'Magolor Phase 1' from Kirby's Return to Dreamland starting from 00:12)

Immediately, Oberon began spinning around his spears trying to land a hit on me. One did and sent me flying against the wall.

"Aww... Had enough yet?" Oberon asked slyly.

"You jerk!" I shouted as I charged straight at my biological father. I managed to knock a spear out of his hoof and immediately pick it up, standing up on two legs as well (although not as comfortably as Oberon did).

"Well now" he said, impressed at my skill "Looks like we're even. Now the real battle can begin!"

He swung his spear right at me, but I managed to block it with my own. I then pushed him off me and began swinging my spear frantically, hoping to get a hit on him. He just smiled as he kept dodging my attacks.

"Heh... is that all you got?" Oberon laughed. I took the chance when we was distracted by laughing to jab him right in his belly.

"AHHG!" he yelled in pain before he crouched down to regain his breath "Ah... wow. That was good!"

"Enough talking!" I said as I swung my spear right at Oberon. However, he dodged it easily by jumping into the air.

"Huh?" I said as I watched him summersault above my head and land right behind me. I turned around just in time to duck under his spear, which was aimed for my neck.

"Quick little filly, aren't you?" he asked with a bit of praise.

"I'm not a filly anymore, you son of a dog!" I yelled as I swung my spear at him again.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear Spring Blossom" Oberon said calmly as he easily blocked my attack "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to swear? Especially in front of your father."

"For the last time," I said, rage building inside me "You! Are! Not! My! DAD!"

"When will you finally accept that I am your father?!" Oberon was now slightly angry.

"Never!" I shouted right in his face.

"Then so be it..." Oberon said right before he dropped his spear on purpose.

"Huh?" I stopped myself from attacking him right then and there.

(You can stop the music now)

"If that's what you want, then so be it" Oberon told me "I won't kill you, Spring. As much as I love my job above all else, you're still my daughter. Mind you, a genetic experiment created for the sole purpose of destroying everything, but my daughter nonetheless."

"Are you serious?" I asked "You're asking for forgiveness? After all you've done up to this point?"

"No, I'm not asking for forgiveness" Oberon said as his frown of guilt slowly turned into a grin "All I'm asking is that you close your eyes."

"I'm sorry?" I asked "Why?"

"So you won't know what hit you!" Oberon said as he summoned another spear and wacked me right on the head, knocking me out.

"Goodnight, my dear daughter..." was the last thing I heard him say before I drifted off into blackness.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"I hope Spring's okay..." I said as we continued walking down the long corridor to Order's Alcove.

"I'm sure she's fine" Blitz reassured "She's been through worse. Remember the twins' 6th birthday?"

"Ugh... that was a disaster..." I remembered from long ago.

"Ah don't remember" Little Mac said "Ah think ah was too young ta even think bout' rememberin'..."

"Long story short, little buddy," I began "it ended with everypony splattered in cake and fruit punch."

"Yikes" Little Mac laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it was a bit hilarious" Blitz openly admitted "But I don't think it was for Ribbon and Thread... heh, lol... 

"...hey, I know that voice..." we all heard somepony familiar say out loud.

"Thread?!" Little Mac shouted at the voice "Ribbon?! Rage Quit?! Is at' y'all?!"

"Yes, it's us!" Rage Quit shouted back "There's an connection up ahead. We should be able to meet soon."

"Got it!" I shouted before I rushed along to meet up with my partner and friends, my team in hot pursuit. Eventually we got to the intersection where Rage Quit and the twins were waiting.

"Yay!" Ribbon cheered "You're back! But where's Spring?"

"She's fighting Oberon in the room behind us" I told the three ponies standing in front of me "We can't help her even if we wanted to. The doors locked the second we left the room."

"So do we continue on without her?" asked Thread.

"Looks like we'll have to" Blitz said "Battling that freak isn't easy. Plus, he's her biological father. It might be a bit hard for her."

"After what Oberon has dun?" Little Mac question "Ah dun think so..."

"Well, let's get a move on then..." I said as I began to walk toward Order's Alcove.

"Wait!" shouted a familiar voice from the other side of the intersection. From that side emerged Unity, Scootaloo and Bubblegum.

"Hey you guys!" ecstatically shouted Bubblegum "How've ya been?"

"Oh y'know," I said "Just swell. So, what'd you run into on your trip here?"

"A giant mutated, five-legged, Phazon enhanced killing machine" Scootaloo answered "You?"

"Oberon" I answered simply "How about Group C?"

"A giant mutated, three-legged, Phazon enhanced killing machine" Rage Quit answered "Oh, and it also turned into a squid once we defeated the exoskeleton."

"I see..." Unity said "Hey, where's Springy?"

"She's battling Oberon in the room behind us" Blitz told the Alicorn "We can't help her now though; the doors are locked."

"So do we, like, move on or something?" Unity asked us.

"Looks like..." I said "Right! Well, let's not let this temporary loss get us down. We need to press onward to Order's Alcove and finish this once and for all."

"Right!" everypony agreed at the same time.

"Okay, Order" I said as I faced the corridor to Order's Alcove "Let's get this over with."

XXXXXX

This is it, guys! The final battle against Order! We've come so far, and now we're going to finish this story. While it does sadden me a bit, we still have the series afterwards to keep the story running. Stay tuned!

Thanks to IronLightning117 for all those wonderful reviews! Perhaps I might be looking at a good online friend at hand...

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one:

I awoke slowly and was still a bit woozy from whatever knocked me out. I looked around the place and saw tubes filled with Phazon circling me. I wasn't looking up though, rather straight forward in the air. I tried moving but I quickly learned I was restrained by four braces on hooves. This being my wakeup call, I looked around and saw that I was being restrained... as a battery!

"W-What?" I asked frantically.

"Ah, good to see you're awake!" said a voice all too familiar to me. I looked down and saw my father along with Order in her Draconequus form.

"So this is the child you spoke of, Oberon?" asked Order "She's so young. A true shame too."

"Release me right now, or Celestia help me!" I shouted at Order and Oberon.

"Now why exactly would we do that?" Order asked with a sadistic smile "You're our power supply for our ultimate weapon that will surely destroy Midnight and all of his bloodline forever!"

"Why?" I asked "Why are you so intent on killing Midnight? Why go so far as to obliterate the world for the sole purpose of destroying my friend?!"

"You really want to know?" wondered Order "As you have probably figured out by now, I'm the spirit of harmony. It's my job to retain all order within the land. As you know, only one Red Streak is born every 2000 years. Midnight defies this law and therefore must be destroyed."

"And you'd destroy the world in which you were so intent on making harmonious, just to get rid of one stallion?" I asked with a face of reasoning.

"Better no world than a world without order..." Order smiled "Anyhoo, I believe it's time to drain all of your Phazon from your body."

"Order, wait" Oberon said, stopping the Draconequus in her tracks.

"What, Oberon?" Order asked in an inpatient tone "You don't actually care for the girl, do you?"

"No" Oberon said, just about crushing all my hopes that maybe he was good "I was thinking, why not use her as a weapon?"

"Pardon?"

"Midnight and his friends are approaching this place as we speak. The ultimate weapon won't be fully charged by then. So, why don't we use her as mindless slave to confuse and wear down our foes, all the while filling the ultimate weapon with normal Phazon. Should she fall in battle, the ultimate weapon will be fully charge, or at the very least, powerful enough to destroy a good half of the planet."

"I love your plan, Oberon!" Order smiled maniacally "Very well. Cultists, bring the mare down immediately!"

"What? NO!" I yelled "You can't do this! I'll hurt my friends! I'll hurt Midnight!"

"Oh silly filly" Order laughed "That's kinda the point!"

"NOOO!" I screamed as the cultist took me away into a different room, tears rolling down my face.

"Poor girl..." Oberon said "Shame she has to be my biological daughter."

"Well, now she can be your biological slave" Order joked darkly.

"Heh, yeah..." the blue Pegasus laughed.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"C'mon guys! We're so close!" I shouted as my friends and I ran closer and closer to Order's alcove "We can't give up now! We need to get Spring back!"

We had already guessed Spring was captured by Oberon as she hadn't come out of Oberon's room for quite a while. We expected the worst, but we couldn't be hindered now. Now not only did we have to save the world, but we also had to save our friend.

"We're here" Rage Quit said "There's absolutely no turning back now... Are you all ready to face Order?"

Everypony shouted out a collective "Yes!"

"Good" Rage Quit said before he opened the door. We all went inside to see what awaited us.

XXXXXX

The room was large and surprisingly well lit. There was no throne or chair for Order to sit upon. No, there was only an odd-looking machine in the centre. It was about the size of three ponies stacked up on each other and glowed ominously green.

"Welcome, my dearest ones..." said a voice from above "I was wondering when you'd get here."

We all looked up to see Order floating around with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Order!" Ribbon shouted "Give Springy back immediately!"

"You're a real nutcase if you think you can get away with this!" Unity said.

"Oh but dearest little Unity" Order said coming down from the air "I already have. It's only just a matter of time before the ultimate weapon is fully charged."

"Ultimate weapon?" asked Bubblegum "Sounds fun! Is it something that gives candy to everypony?"

"What do you think?" deadpanned Order.

"Yeah, that was a silly suggestion..." Bubblegum admitted.

"Wait, how did you say my name?" Unity asked "You said it like you knew me. How? How is it that you know me personally?"

"Have you not figured it out by now?" Order asked the Alicorn "Oh well... I suppose that story shall be forever lost by time then!"

"Tell her now, or so help me!" I yelled.

"Why bother? You're all going to be dead soon, so why give you the satisfaction of knowing in the afterlife?" Order laughed.

"Your sick, Order" Rage Quit said "I can't believe I worked for you for 2000 years, never getting a say in anything."

"Perhaps it's time to settle this?" Order asked "Heh, of course it is. But I shall not be fighting with you lot today. I have somepony else who can do that for me... Cultists! Bring her in!"

With confused looks on all our faces, the nearby cultists opened the door to reveal...

"Spring!" I shouted as I saw the mare that came out of the room's side doors, all chained up and held by the cultists.

"She seems different..." Rage Quit said "Is she..."

"No, it can't be..." Little Mac said "It jus' can't!"

"Order, what did you do?!" Unity yelled at the now laughing Draconequus.

"Oberon and I brainwashed her to do our bidding" Order laughed "Now she'll only listen to us and us alone! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Order laughed maniacally, Oberon stepped out of the same door Spring came out of. He smiled as he saw my friends and I.

"So the posse has come to play, eh?" Oberon smirked "Well then, Spring Blossom, my dearest daughter; Destroy them!"

Spring nodded and was released from her shackles. She closed her eyes and began to glow blue. She then opened her eyes to reveal they had turned into glowing blue orbs.

"How is she doing that?" I asked.

"After brainwashing her, we injected her with a serum that allowed her to fully access her Phazon powers" Oberon explained "Now she's our slave, AND extremely powerful!"

As soon as Oberon finished his sentence, Spring attacked us by throwing a Phazon energy blade she created out of thin air.

"Springy, wait!" I said "Please, you have to stop! We're your friends!"

"She can't hear you, fool!" Order smiled in a sinister way "She's ours now..."

Spring attacked us again with another, but larger blade aimed straight at the twins. They dodged it however.

"Springy, snap out of it!" shouted Scootaloo "It's your old pal Scoots, remember?"

Spring paid her former friends no mind and continued attacking, much more frequently now.

"That's it..." I said as I walked up to her. She looked at me blankly with soulless eyes, but I didn't care. She was about to throw another blade at me, but I stopped her hoof and proceeded to hug her. I heard a small gasp from her, but I wasn't done yet.

"Springy, please" I said "Stop hurting everypony... You're our friend!"

This didn't seem to snap her out of it. So, I thought of the only thing I could say to her at a time like this. It sounded mad, but it was the only four words I knew she would respond to. And when I said it, I would mean every word.

"Springy..." I began "...I love you."

Nothing. Springy said nothing as I just continued to hug her tightly. Tears began to form in my eyes. Just as I was about to stop the embrace however, I felt two hooves on my back. They we're hugging me back.

"And I love you... Nighty..." Spring Blossom finally admitted. As she said this, her power went away, never to return again.

"W-What?!" Order said in complete shock "How is it that she's returned to her completely un-brainwashed stated?!"

"Order, the readings say all Phazon energy has left her body" Oberon said looking at his scanning machine's survey of Spring's body "She's no longer half me..."

"You insolent little..." Order said as Springy and I stopped our embrace "You know what? FINE! I'll deal with you myself!"

"Should I start up the ultimate weapon, Order?" asked Oberon.

"Please do, dearest Oberon" Order said in a cross voice before she turned her attention back to us "As for you ten... You won't get to see the light of day ever again!"

"Then bring it, you old hag!" Spring and I said at the same time.

(Please play 'Closing Battle' from Super Paper Mario)

Beginning the battle, Order summoned five copies of herself to face against us. They all created large blue balls of energy to throw at us all, which they of course did. They all hit the ground, cracking it and sending us all flying.

"We need to figure out which one is real!" Rage Quit shouted as he got up from the attack.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" I shouted back.

"Silence!" all the Order's said at the same time "Now, time to destroy you!"

The Orders summoned more balls of energy to throw at us. They then summoned a huge wind to blow us around. We all grabbed onto something and held on for dear life. If this kept up, we wouldn't win. Unless...

"Rage Quit, Blitz, Unity!" I shouted at my three Energy Bursting friends "We need to activate our Energy Bursts! Everypony else, wait for my cue and attack all the Orders!"

"GOT IT!" everypony yelled at the same time.

Closing our eyes, all four of us activated our Energy Bursts and became completely different ponies.

"This truly is a hazardous wind..." I said calmly as I looked around the room as I floated in the air with my wings, now completely immune to the wind.

"I'll say!" Rage Quit flew next to me "Now, are you ready for some serious pummelling?!"

"You two have completely different attitudes" Blitz pointed out as he came up to us as well "I don't think I'll get used to it."

"Hey, me neither!" Unity said cockily "They're nothing but a bunch of weirdoes if you ask me."

"Hey, shut your yap!" Rage Quit shouted "Now, are you folks ready to do this?!"

"Yes" I said "Now, on my perfect command... one, two... three!"

We all launched straight for the fake Orders. As we passed through them, they faded into nothingness. The wind stopped blowing, allowing my friends to attack Order.

"NOW!" I yelled at my friends on the ground. They all nodded and did what they could to hurt Order. Bubblegum pulled out her party cannon out of nowhere and blasted her, Little Mac bucked some loose gears at her, Ribbon and Thread fired an entangled stream of ice and fire respectively at her, Spring flew straight into her and Scootaloo used her fire magic to hurt her.

All the attacks hit her and forced her to fall down onto the ground, allowing my Energy Burst friends and I to finish her off by creating our own balls of energy and throwing them right at her.

(You can stop the music now)

"It's over, Order!" I shouted as we all flew down and deactivated our Energy Bursts "You've been defeated. You are under complete arrest, with your punishment being the same as your brother's 1000 years ago."

"I... concede defeat..." Order gasped "But you are soon to die! While you were battling me, Oberon has been charging the ultimate weapon! You will now see that I am- URK!"

Before she could finish, an arrow pierced straight through her heart. Everypony, including Order, turned around to see that Oberon was the one who shot it. But the thing that surprised us the most was the fact his face wasn't one of regret or guilt, but one of smugness. He purposefully killed Order.

"Oberon... why would you... betray me?" Order weakly said.

"Heh... silly Draconequus" the blue Pegasus smiled "I never truly worked for you in the first place. When you found me 2000 years ago, I was completely robbed of all my power and memory. However, slowly but surely, I regained my conscious and began to plot for myself."

"Oberon?" Rage Quit asked "You're from 2000 years ago as well?"

"Do you really not remember me, Ragey?" Oberon looked at my partner "Not a thing? Too bad, I suppose. Well, I guess it's for the better. You'd hate me more if you learned who I really was."

"You... sick... freak..." we Order's last words before she fell to the ground and died from her wounds.

"Oberon..." Spring said quietly.

"Okay, so we know you're the real bad guy" Blitz said "How do you expect to defeat us? I'm going to guess you didn't turn on the ultimate weapon, so what DID you plan for us?"

"Well," Oberon began "I WAS actually going to turn on the ultimate weapon and destroy the world, but I think I'd rather stick with my own plan."

"Which is?" Scootaloo asked, wanting the answer.

"Wouldn't the world look nicer when everypony's freezing to death?" asked Oberon.

"You wouldn't!" Ribbon cried out.

"You can't!" Thread shouted.

"Listen, I'd love to stay, but I have business to attend to" Oberon said as he turned around and left the room "Oh, almost forgot!" he stopped and turned around to face us "I'm not going to be another one of those villains who doesn't kill off the heroes when he has the chance. Goodbye!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, he spread his wings and release a tundra of cold air at us, completely freezing us solid.

"Ta, ta, my little ponies..." he said as he turned around and left the room "Aha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

XXXXXX

It's getting serious now, guys! Oberon's going to freeze the world and now our heroes are trapped in ice cubes! What will happen next? Find out, on the next episode of Soap!

We're down to the last three chapters; the next one, the finale and the epilogue. I'm going to admit, this is the first story I ever completed. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll enjoy the series, prequel and sequel!

BTW, I've been recently playing FF6 and I'm really enjoying it!

Until then, see ya later Scraggsters!


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two:

Well, you guys wanted it, so here it is! Unity's childhood as a six-year-old filly! Aww, this is gonna be so cute! Oh, but sad as well. Yeah, that too...

This is it; the day we learn what really transpired all those years ago...

XXXXXX

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping at my window. My eyes opened slowly as I sat up and yawned.

"Good mowning" I said to the birds "Today is gonna be a gweat day! I jus' know it!"

"Unity!" called Sky Blue, my Pegasus mother with a cyan coat and a white and mint green mane "It's time for breakfast!"

"Comin' mummie!" I shouted back down as I rushed down the stairs to feast upon my recently made meal.

"Good morning, Unity" said Figaro Cross, my Unicorn father with a blue coat and yellow mane "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did daddy!" I beamed "An' now, I'm rweady ta go ta school!"

"Well then little missy, I think you better have your food first" my mother said in a sweet voice "We can't bring you to Miss Cheerilee's class on an empty stomach, now can we?"

"No, you're rwight mummie" I said "I'm jus' so happy! I get ta see all my fwends at school! Then we get ta talk an' do fun stuff!" I jumped up and down from my excitement.

"Whoa, Unity, calm down" my father laughed a bit "Now, let's eat our breakfast, shall we?"

"Okay!" I said.

XXXXXX

This was my first day of junior kindergarten. To say I was nervous would have been the understatement of the century. However, from what I gathered from my parents it was completely and totally safe. Plus, all my friends would be there too.

"Bye!" I called out to parents who dropped me off by the school door.

"See you after school, Unity!" they called back "Stay safe!"

"Hey, Unity!" said my white coated and red and blue mane best friend, Crest as she came up to me and greeted me "How're you doin'?"

"Jus' fine!" I said positively "So, wanna talk bout' what we're gonna be when we grow up?"

"Well, I wanna be dentist like my mummie" Crest proudly stated "She's so cool and awesome! I wanna be jus' like her!"

"Well, I wanna be a pwincess like Pwincess Twilight!" I said "She's so pwetty! My mummie an' daddy say I'm pwetty, so maybe..."

"I bewieve you can do it, Unity!" Crest said, patting my back "You'll be the pwettiest pwincess evah!"

"Thanks, Cwest" I said "Now, let's get ta class!"

"Alwighty then!" Crest said as we both walked to class, giggling all the way there.

XXXXXX

"Okay class" Miss Cheerilee said "Today we have a new student in our class. Her name is Unity Cross, and she's an Alicorn; a rare kind of pony that is usually from royalty. However, I don't want you treating her as such. She is a normal pony, just like you all."

"Hello, evwypony!" I said in a greeting tone "It's nice ta meet you all!"

"Okay now everypony" Cheerilee continued "We're going to do some fun activities today! But first, can anypony tell me what four plus four is?"

"Eight!" I exclaimed with passion.

"That's right, Unity" Cheerilee smiled "But remember to raise your hand next time, okay?"

"Yes Miss Cheeriwee..." I hung my head.

"Now, now, no need to get upset" Cheerilee patted my back "Why don't you find a seat? Next to your friends, perhaps?"

"Alwighty then!" I said as I merrily skipped to sit next to Crest.

"Now that everypony is seated, we can play!" Miss Cheerilee said "Our first game is a little game I used to play as a little filly. It's called Tag!"

"Miss Cheeriwee, you were a fiwy befower?" asked a male student in our class whom I did not know the name of "That sounds silly! You couldn't have been a fiwy; you're a teacher!"

"Oh, but I was" Cheerilee said with a smile "And gosh, a darn cute one too! I know it may be a little hard to believe, but that's the truth."

"I bewieve you, Miss Cheeriwee" I said, raising my hand.

"Why thank you, Unity" Cheerilee said "At least somepony knows what I'm talking about. Anyway, Tag. Tag is a game where there's a colt or filly who is it, and have to run away from the pony who's it, trying not to get tagged by that pony. A very fun game, if I say so myself."

"It DOES sound fun, Miss Cheeriwee!" said another filly I didn't know.

"Yeah, let's all pway Tag!" said the same colt I didn't recognise.

"Are you rweady, Unity?" asked Crest.

"Rweady as I'll evah be!" I exclaimed "Let's go an' pway Tag!"

XXXXXX

"Tag, your it!" Crest said as she tagged me, much to my surprise.

"Hey, get back here!" I said as I began to chase not only my best friend, but my other classmates as well "I'm gonna get you!"

We've all been playing tag for a good half hour on the schoolyard. I've been having so much fun running around and tagging people, then running away from them. For the whole day, I had a smile upon my face.

"Okay class" Miss Cheerilee called out "It's time to go home now! It's been fun, but I'm sure your mommies and daddies will be very happy to see you again."

"Aww..." everypony groaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry; we'll all play something even better tomorrow!" Miss Cheerilee said with a smile "Everypony have a wonderful day!"

All of my classmates walked home by themselves without any parental supervision. I walked home with Crest as we lived very close to each other. Eventually though, we had to part ways and enter our respective homes.

"Bye, Cwest!" I bid farewell to my best friend.

"Bye, Unity!" she did the same.

XXXXXX

As I walked into my house, I saw that my mother and father were in the middle of a conversation with somepony I had never seen before. He was blue and had a white mane and said words like 'Terminate' and 'Loan'; words I did not know the meaning of at the time. Thinking nothing of it, I went upstairs to my room to play with my, My Little Human dolls. All the while, I listened to what my parents and the mysterious pony in my house had to say through my door.

"That's unacceptable!" shouted my father from downstairs "I will not allow you to-"

"Figaro, please" my mother tried to calm him down "Be nice to our guest. While I don't agree with some of his choices, he IS right. We'll have to tell Unity some time or another."

"I'm sorry, Sky" my father apologised "I'm just worried for her. If it's one thing I do for Unity is love her with all my heart. I guess I'm not ready to expose such huge things to her."

"You must tell her, Figaro" the mysterious pony "If you don't, my mercenaries will have to kill you both."

"Listen, Unity's a great and kind filly" my father said, much to my enjoyment "If anything happened to her, I'd be devastated..."

"But it's her destiny" my mother said "I hate to do it as well, but why don't we do it together? Maybe it'll help us both out if we do it as a family."

"I... suppose you're right..." my father agreed with my mom.

"Now, leave our house" my mother said to the mysterious stallion that had entered our home.

"As you wish..." I could feel him smiling from a mile away. His smug grin appeared in my head and stayed there for quite some time. Finally, my parents came up to tell me something important.

"Unity, there's something we have to tell you" my father began.

"It's about... your life..." my mother finished.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, we-"

"No, I'm sorry Sky, but I can't do this" my father admitted "Unity, you have to run! You can't stay here, or very bad men will come to hurt you."

"That's not vewy nice..." I said.

"No, it's not, is it?" my father said with a smile "But you have to. If you were hurt, I don't know what I'd do. The day you were born, I swore I would protect you, even if it meant hurting myself. Well, that's what I have to do. In order to save you, mommy and daddy have to get hurt."

"But why, daddy?" I asked, a tear running down my face "Why do I have ta run? Why do you have ta get hurt?"

"Because we love you, Unity" my mother said "More than any gem or treasure in the entire world. Some ponies would go to the end of the world just to help somepony else."

"So you mustn't be scared, my dear sweet Unity Cross..." my father said as he hugged me "Anywhere but here is safe. I promise. You'll need to pack up everything you can to-"

"But I don't wanna go, daddy!" I cried as I too began to hug my father "I wanna stay here with you an' mummie! It's not fair..."

"I know it's not" my mother said "But you must understand that this is for the best."

"I promise, Unity," my father began "whatever happens to us tomorrow, we'll always be watching over you."

"Rweally?" I asked.

"Really" he confirmed.

"*sniff*... okay..." I said as I finished the hug and went to go pack what I needed for the long trip "Will I need Mr. Snuggles?" I asked holding up my stuffed bear.

"Tell you what" my father said as he gentle took the bear from my hands. He waved his hooves over it and then gave it back to me.

"I just cast a spell over it" my dad explained to me "As long as you have Mr. Snuggles with you, we'll always be with you, no matter where we go."

"Thanks daddy" I said hugging my bear "Thanks mummie. And thanks Mr. Snuggles."

After this, I continued to pack up for my long journey ahead.

"Oh, and Unity?" my mother said as I continued to pack.

"Yes, mummie?" I stopped packing for a minute to hear what my mother had to say.

"I want you," she reached for a book on my shelf I had never noticed or even seen before in my life and levitated it in front of me "to have this. When you begin to get good at using magic, this book may be able to help you."

"Thanks mummie!" I smiled as I took the book and packed it away into the only bag I was taking; my saddlebag.

XXXXXX

Today was the day I left to fight for myself. I kissed and hugged my parents goodbye and headed on out the door. I didn't know where to go. At first I thought Crest's house, but I remembered the serious tone of my parents' voices. I realised I could put my best friend in terrible danger.

Then I remembered something. Our house was on the edge of a forest. Maybe I could live there? Without a second thought, I entered the dark forest.

"Hello?" I called out "Is anypony there?"

I heard nothing but growling from the trees. Not wanting to be in this place anymore, I turned around to head back home. But when I did, I saw something peculiar. I decided to climb a tree in order to see clearly.

XXXXXX

My parents were executed right in front of my eyes. They were beheaded by a bunch of no-good bounty hunters looking for a good pay. The only thing they talked about was money and never once about my parents. I wanted to cry and scream so much that day, but I held back. I wasn't about to let my mother and father's death go to waste.

"I guess it's time ta live on my own..." I said quietly as I climbed back down the tree I had climbed to get a better view.

XXXXXX

Four years later...

XXXXXX

I had established a good home in a hollow tree. I kept the bear that meant so much to me close by. I still have it to this day. It reminds me of my parents, and how they sacrificed their lives to save mine.

My food supply was running low, so I went out to get some more. From the book my parents gave me, I learned what was edible and what wasn't. From the book, I also learned my first fire spell, which allowed me to begin cooking soup with a pot.

I was a wild filly, raised by myself and toughed by the forces of nature. I swore that one day; I would get my revenge upon the ponies who murdered my parents.

My name is Unity Cross, and this was my story.

XXXXXX

Well, what did you guys think? I figured Unity's back-story would only take about a single chapter since I didn't want to extend it to the point of boredom. Plus, you guys want to know what happens to our friends frozen in ice! Stay tuned!

I have a new fanfiction! It's basically what would happen if My Little Pony crossed over with Final Fantasy. To all my Final Fantasy fans out there, this might be a good story for you!

Remember to favourite and follow! Oh, and review too! Remember; even if your just a random person, you can still type me a review as a guest!

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three:

Scootaloo's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

We were completely frozen solid. No heat coursed through our veins; not even the ones who had the power to Energy Burst. All except me, that is. My body, having the power to created fire on the spot, was extremely warm, so I was able to stay conscious during the freezing. My body began to glow and I shattered the ice around me, freeing me.

"*gasp*!" I inhaled all the air I could. No time to talk however; I needed to defrost my frozen friends. I launched fireballs at each one of the ice cube holding my partners. The cubes quickly melted and freed my friends of their icy prisons.

"Ugh... what happened?" asked Ribbon as she rubbed her head

"I can't remember much..." stated Thread as he did the same.

"Wait... Oberon!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Yeah, he froze us and took off to who-knows-where" Blitz remembered.

"He could be anywhere by now..." Spring said.

"Ah'm sure he didn't git too far" Little Mac stated "Looks like we've only been frozen fer a little while."

"But with Oberon, that's more than enough time for him to prepare" Rage Quit said "He's smart, devious, clever and insane. But there's one flaw with every single one of his plans."

"And what would that be, Ragey?" Bubblegum asked.

"He always forgets to shut and lock the door after him" the light blue Pegasus pointed right at the wide open door "We might still have a chance to stop him if we hurry."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Unity "Let's get a move on!"

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

The way to where Oberon was starting up his own ultimate weapon was a very, very long hallway. Albeit a nice-looking and slightly chilly hallway, but a hallway nonetheless. It wasn't long before we all heard the first complaint.

"This hallway is so long..." said Scootaloo, much to our surprise.

"Well, we've walked this far," I said "no point in stopping now."

"I know, it's just..." Scootaloo began "*sigh*... Look, I've been locked in a room for eighteen years, called a murderer, fed some questionable things and I didn't even get the chance to finish off the one responsible for it."

"Don't feel down, Scootie!" Bubblegum tried to cheer Scootaloo up "Just be glad you don't ever have to see her ever again!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Scootaloo agreed "Alright, let's continue on."

"Well that was resolved rather quickly..." Rage Quit pointed out.

"That's what happens when we have Bubblegum" I smiled, looking at Bubblegum as she danced around Scootaloo, trying to cheer her up more "She always knows how to brighten up somepony's day..."

"Scootaloo's right about one thing," Ribbon joined in on our conversation "that this hallway is REALLY long."

"Heh, yeah" I chuckled a bit "I guess it is a bit long."

XXXXXX

Thread's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Thread?" Unity got my attention.

"Yes, Unity?" I responded "Is something the matter?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong" she said "I was just wondering... y'know, now that Spring and Midnight are marefriend and coltfriend, I... well, you helped me and... well I was wondering if... oh!"

I stopped her right in the middle of her sentence to kiss her cheek. Her face turned redder than the mane atop her head. She smiled nervously, as if not knowing what to say.

"Of course" I said simply.

"Thread..." Unity began "I... I don't know what to say. Um... thank you."

"Of course, my dear Unity" I bowed with a smile "Now, will you accompany me to the end of the hallway?"

"Um, sure..." Unity said, still with a grin on her face and still as red as roses. I took Unity's hoof and held it all the way to the end of the hallway.

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

We finally got to the end of the hallway. There before us was a door with cold air seeping through the cracks, freezing anything inorganic it touched.

"Looks chilly" Blitz said.

"AH!" Scootaloo said as she touched the door "And cold to the touch... If even I can feel the cold, this may be some serious wind..."

"That's because Oberon's ultimate weapon has already completely frozen itself over" said a voice that wasn't familiar to us. We turned around and saw a red Earth pony stallion with a dark red mane. He was very well built and looked a bit like Big Macintosh, minus the blonde mane and freckles. He was also wearing a black robe

"Who are you?" I said, getting ready to fight if I had to. Everypony else did the same.

"Relax, I'm not here to hinder your progress" the stallion said "In fact, I'm actually here to help you defeat Oberon. My name is Spire, and I was Oberon's field partner a while ago."

"Oh hey! Ah remember ya!" Little Mac remembered "Y'all tried ta pass as Rage Quit an' steal away mah ma! How do we know yer not tricking us now?"

"Believe me when I say I want him dead probably more than you lot combined" Spire said "He betrayed me and locked me in a cage which, until now, I've been trying to hammer down for the past few hours."

"He abandoned my mother and conceived me for the sole purpose of using me as a killing machine" Spring told Spire.

"He kidnapped me and tried to join his side..." Ribbon said.

"He took my right to kill Order!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"He kidnapped mah ma ta try an' kill me!" Little Mac said.

"He's basically made our entire lives a living hell" I said, using a greatly forbidden word in the Equestrian language "And now, we're here to stop him from continuing his antics."

"Alright, you all have interesting stories..." Spire said "So we're all on the same page when it comes to killing Oberon?"

"Yep!" everypony save for Spire agreed at the same time.

"Well then looks like we'll all get along just fine" Spire said "However, I have no intent on living after this. I've done some horrid things in my past, and I wish to just have a peaceful rest."

"I understand" I said "Now, how do you hope to help us in this final battle?"

"There's a main power cable that disables the ultimate machine in that room there" explained the bulky red stallion as he pointed to a side door beside the large one expelling cold air "However, Oberon has a watchful eye on the power couplings that connect to his creation. I need somepony to distract him long enough so I can detach the power cords."

"But it'll be impossible to get through this door" Scootaloo pointed out "I touched it and felt cold. My entire body is heated up from my magic, so I never get cold. If I was cold, there's no way that my friends here are going to live."

"What if they use their Energy Bursts?" Spire asked. That got us all thinking that perhaps our Energy Burst forms could survive such cold air.

"But not all here can Energy Burst" Rage Quit pointed out "There would only be four of us to combat Oberon, and knowing his power, it would take all of us. We all need to fight him at the same time.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my friend" Spire said with a smile "I didn't learn this until recently too, but your friends will still be fighting by your side, just doing something else other than fighting. That's the beauty of friendship; no matter where your friends are in the world, they'll always be there for you, helping you, fighting for you."

"Spire..." Rage Quit said before a smile appeared on his face "Thank you."

"Okay fillies and gentlecolts, follow Spire through the door via righto" Unity joked "We'll take it from here."

Everypony laughed a bit as they did what Unity told them to do. We all activated our Energy Bursts and prepared to face the cold air ahead of us.

"You ready, you guys?" asked Rage Quit.

"Any day!" Blitz confirmed.

"Bring it on!" Unity smiled cockily.

"I think it is indeed time to end this" I said "Let's begin!"

Rage Quit nodded and went to open the door. The smaller right door that the rest of my friends entered closed behind them as soon as Rage Quit placed his hoof on the doors Oberon was behind.

"It ain't cold" stated Rage Quit "At least to me. I think we'll be safe, though."

"Thanks Ragey" Blitz said "Now open the door! I can't wait to get my hands on that no-good son of a Timberwolf!"

As soon as Blitz finished his sentence, Rage Quit had only just creaked open the door a little bit when the door flung open and forced out a lot of cold air from the other side. The wind was so powerful, it actually pushed us back a bit. However, Spires plan worked; we weren't cold at all.

Finally, all the wind was gone. We all nodded at each other and entered the room where Oberon lay. The large door closed behind us with a thundering boom. We were locked until we defeated the madpony once and for all.

XXXXXX

"Gee, it sure is dark in here..." Unity said. While it was indeed dark, I could feel the smile that appeared on her face.

"No, we never speak of that game EVER!" Blitz yelled "It was a disgrace to Mareio games the world over!"

"Okay, okay" Unity chuckled "But I AM serious. It's kinda dark in here."

"Then use a light spell" Rage Quit deadpanned.

"Oh yeah... hadn't thought of that..." Unity said before her horn lit up like a light bulb.

"Much obliged" I said "Now, I wonder where the... machine... is..."

We all looked up at the gigantic cannon before us. Unity increased the brightness of her spell to reveal more of the machine. Before we could get a really good look at the cannon, we heard a familiar laugh.

"I suppose I should've checked to make sure you were dead before I left" Oberon chuckled as he floated in the air with his wings "It doesn't matter now, though. You're all here, so might as well finish you off."

"Why are you doing this, Oberon?" I asked the white mane Pegasus.

"Midnight, Midnight, Midnight..." Oberon smiled a bit "Evil, remember?"

"Yes, but what are your motives?"

"Oh, I've been trying to do this for a long time, Nighty boy!" Oberon said as he floated down from his mid-air state "This is just the tip of the iceberg! No pun intended, I assure you."

"Oberon, you better stand down, man!" Rage Quit said "This is insane! You won't survive the cannon either!"

"Oh, I think I'll live" Oberon smiled "My heart is as cold as this here machine. I'm not being cheesy either; my heart and this weapon are linked."

"Explain!" Unity shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Oberon asked "To reveal my weakness and let you win? I don't think so. But I can tell you one thing..." he looked directly at Unity "I can tell you about you, little Unity Cross..."

"What?" Unity asked "You know something about my parents?"

"Yes, I do actually" Oberon smiled "They were worth every penny I paid those bounty hunters for."

Nopony said anything for quite a while. But I could feel Unity's rage building up within her. It was monstrous to say the least. It also scared me to no end. Finally, Unity spoke.

"What did you say?" she said holding back her anger, clenching her teeth and crying all the while.

"So the innocent little filly's gone, eh?" Oberon smiled wickedly "About time too! I was getting kinda bored with your rather cheerful disposition."

"You... you..." Unity said, before she completely snapped "YOU BASTARD!"

(Please play 'In the Final' from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)

"Whoa, easy on the language there kitty cat" Oberon said with a grin "Now, come at me! Bring me everything you've got! Take you anger and kill me with it!"

"NNAAAAAAGGGG!" Unity shouted as she charged straight at Oberon. The latter laughed and simply moved out of the way to avoid her attack.

"GO TO HELL!" Unity cried as she relentlessly attacked Oberon. This was when I decided to butt in.

"Unity, you mustn't do this!" I called out to her "You must forget the past and move on with your life!"

Of course, she didn't listen. Rage Quit, Blitz and I decided to take advantage of this and buy our other friends some more time disabling the machine. So, like complete idiots, we began to attack Oberon as well, of course with no avail. All we hoped was that the others were having better luck than us.

XXXXXX

Spring's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

"There are so many cords" Ribbon pointed out "Do they all connect to the ultimate weapon?"

"Unfortunately, yes they do" Spire stated "However, we don't have to pull them all out if we can destroy the main core."

"The main core?" I asked, curious as to know the answer.

"It's basically what powers the ultimate weapon" Spire explained "You see, Oberon's heart and the main core are linked. If one falls, the other loses it's power. Oberon planned ahead for this as he knew nopony would be brave enough to face the thing at its full capacity."

"Let me guess," Thread said "Phazon enhancements?"

"Correct" Spire confirmed "Nothing you've faced so far can compare to this thing's power. It's basically a mechanical god."

"Then lemme at em'!" Little Mac said with bravery "Ah can take im' on, with help from mah friends, of course."

"Yeah!" said Bubblegum "Let's do this!"

We entered a large square room with a large glass ball of Phazon on the back wall. Four scythe-like hands were busy typing something on the computer screens to their sides. The hands noticed us immediately as we entered.

"ALERT! INTRUDERS DETECTED!" the ball of Phazon, which we assumed was the core, spoke in a loud but surprisingly not robot-like voice "STATE ENTRY CODE FOR USER VERIFICATION!"

"Um..." Thread said "Hi..."

"ENTERING 'UM, HI' AS ENTRY CODE!" the large machine said "UM, HI INCORRECT! ERADICATING INTRUDERS! FIRING PHAZON PARTICAL BLASTER!"

The top of the wall opened up to reveal the machine's head and two twin barrel laser cannons. They began to charge up their attack.

"Watch out!" Spire shouted as we all jumped to the side to avoid the blast.

"RESISTANCE DETECTED!" the machine said in its loud voice "ACTIVATING BATTLE MODE!"

"Okay, now things are about to get serious!" Spire said "Get ready!"

The scythes began swinging at all of us. Two of the scythes got Bubblegum, Ribbon, Spire and Little Mac and stuck them to the walls, knocking them out cold. That just left Thread, Scootaloo and I to combat the menacing machine.

"Thread, go and distract it or something!" I shouted.

"Or something?!" he yelled back.

"Just do something productive!" Scootaloo said.

"Fine" he said before he turned to the machine and taunted it "Oi! You there! Come and get some!"

"INSULT DETECTED!" the machine stated "SEARCHING CORRECT RESPONSE..."

"Now, Thread" I said "Attack it while it's distracted!"

"Right!" Thread nodded and launched a fire spell at one of the free scythes, short circuiting it. I attacked the other, destroying it. For something as powerful as this, it wasn't too hard to beat. Then this happened.

"CLAWS HAVE BEEN DISABLED!" the machine said "ACTIVATING PHAZON SPAZER!"

"Phazon what?" Scootaloo asked. Her questions were answered when a giant cannon came out of the machine's head and fired straight at us, completely obliterating the floor. Somehow, someway, we managed to escape the laser.

"How'd we get outta that one?" I asked Thread.

"I don't know, but we can't lose focus now!" Thread said before he smiled "I think I just discovered the machine's weakness!"

"Oh? Do tell" Scootaloo said, curious to hear his plan.

"When the head is disabled, I'm not sure how much it'll be able to do" Thread said "Once the head's down, we can go all out on the body."

"Understood!" I said before I flew up to the core's head "Hey you! Yeah, you! Come and get some!"

"STATE YOUR LOGIC!" the core demanded, intrigued by my actions.

"Logic?" I questioned "There's not logic when it comes to beating chumps like you!"

The head heard my response and whipped out a boatload of guns from it's sides. Smirking, I charged straight for the head with my hooves and punched it right in the face, sending it flying backwards against the wall and cracking open it's metal frame, knocking it out.

"Thread, Scoots, now!" I called down.

"Got it!" they called back up. Thread then conjured up a sword of magic and began swinging wildly at the large ball of Phazon, while Scootaloo did the same, only with fire.

"This is for you, Unity!" he shouted right before he swung his final attack right down onto the core, destroying it "The rest is in your hands..."

XXXXXX

Midnight's P.O.V.

XXXXXX

(Slowly begin to fade away the music for effect)

Finally after countless tries, we finally hit Oberon square in the stomach. He was knocked out of the sky almost immediately. He landed belly-first onto the metal floor of the room.

"W-What?" he asked himself as he slowly got up "Why was I hit? Has the core's power failed me? Or has it... wait, NO!"

He turned around just in time to see his ultimate machine spark out and explode. However, he said no clichéd 'Noooooo!'. Instead, he began to chuckle. That chuckle turned into a laugh, and then an all-out maniacal laugh. He then turned to us and asked us an unusual question.

"What are you four... fighting for?" he asked.

We were slightly stunned by his question. However, after a little while, we deactivated our Energy Bursts and began to speak. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold anymore, giving us full time to answer his question.

"For life to continue on..." Blitz said, standing tall and proud.

"For my new family..." Rage Quit smiled a bit.

"For love..." Unity blushed a bit, probably thinking about Thread.

Finally, it was my turn to answer. I chose the one thing I've been fighting for this entire time. The thing my mother has and always will rule over for all of eternity.

"For friendship..." I said.

"I see..." Oberon said. He then stood up on his hind legs proceeded to summon his favourite weapons: the Ice Spears. However, I could clearly see something was different with them. They both had Phazon coursing through them. A cape of ice slowly appeared attached to his neck.

"Then in that case, I'll crush all your hopes and dreams, then send them to the deepest fathoms of Tartarus itself!" he shouted "En Garde!"

We all activated our Energy Bursts once more and prepared ourselves for battle.

"Let's go!" I said.

(Please play 'Vs Bittercold' from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)

Oberon hopped on the remains of his ultimate weapon and began summoning huge chunks of ice from above, hoping to crush us. However, it was our turn to dodge.

"Insolent pests!" Oberon said with a serious face "Now, freeze!"

He threw his spears downward and from where they landed, they began to make the entire floor icy. We simply flew to avoid this attack, but it now made the floor icy and slippery.

"Gravity!" Oberon jumped down and picked up his spears before he shouted a spell name. Suddenly, we all felt heavy and couldn't fly anymore. The spell must've hindered our ability to avoid all ground-based attacks.

"Face my true power!" Oberon smiled as he shouted scarily poetically "Let the winds of despair flow through your cold dead bodies and nurture you to sin! Let the ice destroy what precious little hope you have left!"

"Not in a million years, Oberon!" Blitz shouted back at the madpony "It's gonna take a lot more than a few magic tricks to stop us!"

"Is that so?" Oberon smirked "Well then, let's stop with the tricks and begin with the slow killing! Blizzard!"

The blue Pegasus unleashed a wave of ice cold air at us. The winds were so strong and so cold I wasn't sure if we were going to make it. However, just as we gave up hope for survival, I heard a voice inside my head.

"...Midnight..." the voice said "...you know what to do..."

"I do, don't I?" I said with a small grin. Locking on with whatever aim I had left, I fired a fireball straight at Oberon, sending him flying back and stopping the ongoing blizzard.

"What?" he questioned "How? I can't actually be weak to fire... can I?"

"You're heart is as cold as ice" I said "Your existence is pathetic and you've no chance of surviving. And you know it as well as anypony else in this room. You've lost!"

"One doesn't lose until they've fallen to their knees and begged for mercy!" Oberon stated "I still have some energy in me yet! Until that runs out, you cannot win!"

"Then we'll just have to destroy you, yeah?" Rage Quit said.

"Yeah, and kill you for all the things you've done to my family!" Unity said "Now is it just me, or do I smell cooked Oberon?"

"I think I've had enough of you lot!" Oberon said "Prepare to freeze!"

The white mane Pegasus began swinging his spears to attack us and throw us off guard. Fortunately, we all created our own Energy Burst swords to fend off and block Oberon.

*cling* *clank* *shiiiin*

The swordplay went on for a few minutes until finally, Oberon was struck in the side of the chest, forcing him to lie on the ground. Oberon still had his ice spears, so any attacks we did he could easily block. However, we all put our swords together and struck down on the ice spears so hard, they shattered.

"No... it cannot end like this!" Oberon said.

"Well it's about to!" Unity said as the gravity effect wore off and we all began to fly in a circle, faster and faster until we began to spark a beam of light aimed right at Oberon's downed body.

"Mark my words, heroes..." Oberon said "Even if you kill my physical form, my spirit shall live on! I will not die! You will never rid of me!"

Those were his last words before we fired our beam straight at him. However, instead of a scream of agony, we heard the sound of laughter as he was incinerated bit by bit. Our beam eventually faded away and we all deactivated our Energy Bursts, falling to the floor in exhaustion.

(You can stop the music now)

"That..." I began "Was for you... Springy..."

It was finally over. Oberon was dead.

XXXXXX

We had picked ourselves up and met up with the others who had taken care of the ultimate machine.

"So is it over?" Spring asked me "Is Oberon dead? Can we all go home and live peacefully?"

"Yes, yes and yes!" I said, answering all her questions.

"Oh thank Celestia..." she proceeded to hug me.

"Unity!" Thread called out "You're safe!"

"Of course I am!" Unity cheerfully said "But I'm glad to see your safe after going through there. You really saved us all, Thread."

"Well, I do try to- mmmph!" Thread's sentence was interrupted by Unity kissing him. While surprised at first, Thread soon began to kiss back.

"Looks like somepony found a marefriend..." Ribbon snickered silently with Bubblegum.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" giggled the pink poofy mane pony.

Suddenly, the place began to shake. Spire thought this was the best time to speak up.

"Without either the core or Oberon to contain all the concentrated Phazon, this place is going down" the red coated stallion stated "I will stay here to answer all my sins, but I want you lot to have wonderful lives. May we see each other again soon."

"Spire..." I said "Thank you."

"Anytime" Spire said "Now, I've activated several escape pods for you to use" four escape pods came out from the ceiling "These are super-powered escape pods, meaning even if debris is in the way, they'll smash right through it."

"Once again, thank you, Spire" I said "Now let's hightail it outta here!"

We all entered the pods and waved goodbye to Spire before the doors closed and the rockets fired, sending us on our way back to Ponyville.

We could finally get some well earned rest.

XXXXXX

Don't shut this story down yet! There's still one last chapter we need to do before we REALLY wrap things up. It's just the epilogue, so if you want to skip it, that's fine. But everypony gets a well deserved happy ending. Yeah, I'm not cruel to give even Scoots a bittersweet ending. But seriously, these guys deserve it!

Thank you, all of you, for staying with me all this time and supporting me. My friends, my family, and even you guys. You guys helped me out by following and reviewing my story, which made me keep wanting to do more. You helped by sending me fantastic reviews about how you liked my story, and to me, that is the most amazing feeling ever.

Thank you.

Now, let's end this on a high note, shall we? I want to formally thank these authors in particular for everything: frozenfan101mlpfan, WTHeckamiwatching, IronLighting117, MarioBrosFTW, my sister who's author name escapes me right now (but seriously, thanks!) and Doubleheartimp. You lot deserve a pat on the back for all your help. Oh, and tacos! Everybody loves tacos!

Until next time, this is SuperKamek saying see ya later Scraggsters, and signing off!


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It has been a week since we defeated Oberon and his icy ultimate weapon. It has been a week since the death of Order and Spire and a week since the total annihilation of Order's cult. Since then, things have really begun to look up for us. But Oberon was always in my thoughts. I couldn't get him out of my head no matter how hard I tried. It was like he was still alive, in some sense.

I leaned on my balcony thinking about Oberon once more. I did this for a while until Spring flew down to greet me.

"Hey there, Midnight" she said as she landed next to me "What are you doing just looking out into the great open world?"

"*sigh*... It's Oberon again" I sighed.

"Of course it is..." Spring rolled her eyes "Look, Oberon's dead. He has been for an entire week and all you've been doing is thinking about him since then!"

"Because, Springy, I CAN'T stop thinking about him! Literally!" I raised my voice a little before calming back down "It's like a curse. It's like... he's still alive. Somehow, someway, he survived the attack, and now he's making sure we pay."

"Well, maybe those thoughts will go away after a while" Spring suggested as she rubbed my back "And you know what? If somehow he DID survive, he wouldn't do us much trouble. He's weak, helpless and more than likely not going to bother us again."

"Yeah, maybe your right..." I said as a small smile appeared on my face.

"Of course I'm right!" Spring said "Now, what do you say we go and see how the other guys are doing, eh?"

"Sure" I said before we both nodded and began to fly over to Sweet Apple Acres.

XXXXXX

"PULL!" shouted Thread. Little Mac nodded and fired another one of Applejack's old and useless plates out into the great wide open. Thread locked onto the plate and fired a small fireball right at it, shattering it.

"Nice shot bud!" Blitz praised "What's that, twenty-seven now?"

"Ah think it was twenty-five" Little Mac counted the remaining plates.

"Really? Huh... must've lost count..." Blitz smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of head.

"Hey you guys!" I said as Spring and I flew down to the launch site "What are you doing?"

"Little Mac's mom said she didn't want these plates anymore" Unity explained to us "So Ribbon and Thread decided to play a game to see how many plates they could hit before we ran out. Thread's winning right now!"

"PULL!" Ribbon shouted. Little Mac fired yet another plate at the air, and Ribbon fired an icicle at it, breaking it mid-flight.

"Awesome!" Bubblegum said ecstatically "Do another! Do another!"

"Hold yer horses ere' Bubble" Little Mac said "Ah need ta load another one in."

"Hey, where's Rage Quit?" I asked.

"He said he didn't want to come and watch" Blitz said "Although, I'm not sure where he went off to."

"I have an interestingly good idea" I said "But more importantly, where did Scootaloo go? I haven't seen her since we all left the escape pod a week ago."

"That I do know" Blitz said "I think she needs some time alone though bud. I mean, she's still coping with the fact her friends forgive her after all she's done."

"Do you know where she is?" Spring asked.

"Yeah..."

XXXXXX

Scootaloo looked over all the pictures in the clubhouse again. No matter how many times she did this, she would always smile a bit. All the great moments in her life, all the times she and her friends got out of trouble. This place held huge amounts of memories.

"Scootaloo?" I asked as I entered the clubhouse. She gasped in surprise and quickly turned around to see me in the entranceway.

"Oh, it's you..." Scootaloo said "I thought you were the police or something..."

"No, it's just me; the heir to the throne and the second highest in authority" I joked. The fiery mare laughed a bit, signalling that she understood my humorous side. I began to chuckle a bit too.

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" I asked after we finished with our laugh.

"I came here to recollect about the past" she told me "I've been in a dark room for most of my life, so I'd like to try and remember what happened during the years I was gone."

"I understand" I said "So I'm guessing you'd like to be left alone?"

"If that isn't too much, yeah" Scootaloo nodded.

"Nope, it's fine" I said before I exited the clubhouse and took off "Well, you take care! Don't get caught by the police!"

"I won't!" Scootaloo smiled as she waved me goodbye. Next, I was going to see Rage Quit.

XXXXXX

"Ponyville Graveyard..." I said as I looked at the area's sign hanging above two wooden stakes nailed into the ground. The grass was greyish green and the wind blew ominously. However, some found this calming, as if it was a wonderful resting place for the dearly departed.

I walked through the seemingly endless amounts of tombstones until I saw a familiar light blue coat overlooking a grave.

"Rage Quit!" I called at the pony. The pony looked over in my direction and nodded, telling me he was indeed Rage Quit.

I walked over to him and stood next to him, looking over the grave as well. The stone said 'Rest in Peace, My Dearest Snowy'. We stood there for a while until my partner broke the silence.

"You would've liked her" he said "She was outgoing, funny and overall amazing. She was also... my first friend..."

"So I'm guessing she holds something special in your heart?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered me "But like you and your friends said, I need to move on. I have a new family I need to take care of, plus a new foal."

"Let me guess," I began "You can't get her out of your head?"

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to do so..." Rage Quit admitted "It's like a curse. But in some cruel and horrid way, I truly don't mind her being there..."

"I've been having the same thoughts," I admitted myself "only with Oberon. But I think with you, you should try to keep those thoughts and memories. Think of it like this; Snowy is always with you, making sure that whatever goes wrong, you'll still have your family."

"I suppose you're right" Rage Quit agreed as he looked at the tombstone again "*sigh*... Rest in peace, my dearest Snowy... Luna wrote that before I left after Snowy died. Then, after a series of harsh events, I eventually became the stallion you see here today. One day, Midnight, I'll tell you all about my adventures in the old world."

"I look forward to that" I smiled "Well, I'd best be off. Take care, Rage Quit."

"Thank you my friend" Rage Quit smiled as well "Before you go though, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot!" I said.

"Will I be happy with my new life?"

I pondered for a little while before answering his question.

"Well, that's for you to decide" I said "If you want to hold onto the past, it's your choice. If you want to move on, that's your choice too. But if you want my straight answer, then yes; you will be very happy with your new life."

"Again, thank you" Rage Quit said "Farewell, Midnight."

"See ya later bud!" I nodded and smiled before I took off back to my friends awaiting me at Sweet Apple Acres. Rage Quit looked back at the tombstone and smiled.

"And farewell to you too, Snowy" he said "I promise, I will raise the family we never could. I promise I will let you rest in peace..."

He slowly began to walk away before he turned back again one last time.

"I promise... I will make this right..."

XXXXXX

"PULL!" Ribbon shouted before Little Mac fired the last plate. Ribbon hit it square on with an icicle formed from magic.

"Forty-forty!" Bubblegum said "A perfect tie! Just goes to show you twins really are the same!"

"Nice try, guys!" I said "But Bubblegum's right; you two are twins. It'll be hard to be that much different from one another."

"Well, I suppose, dearest sister, we must call it a truce" Thread said "May we spar once again!"

"Yes, quite!" Ribbon nodded. They then shook hooves in good sportsponyship.

"Hey, is that Scootaloo over there?" asked Spring as soon as she saw an orange Pegasus with a purple mane slowly walk over here.

"Looks like..." Blitz said "Hey!" he called out to the mare "Scoots?! Is that you?!"

The mare simply nodded and walked towards us slightly quicker. She eventually got to us and began speaking.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked "Sorry I was away. I needed to... recollect about a few things..."

"It's okay, Scootaloo" said a new female voice very familiar to us "I think we all needed some time to think about a few things."

We all turned around to see none other than my mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle. However, her face was not one of anger or hatred toward Scootaloo, but one of kindness.

"M-Mom?!" I hesitantly spoke "Look, it's not what you think! I-"

"Midnight, settle down" my mother said with a smile "I'm not here to recapture Scootaloo. Quite the contrary actually. You see, I've been watching you slowly reform Scootaloo from the moment you saved her from the asylum burning down."

"So you've been watching him all this time and only now you decide it's the best time to tell him about it?" Unity asked my mom.

"Yeah, it's sort of a thing you pick up when you become a princess" my mom said sheepishly "Nonetheless, I've seen Scootaloo develop slowly back into sanity, and I can safely say that she, under my special and royal permission, is allowed to roam around Ponyville as a normal mare and not an outcast!"

"R-Really?!" Scootaloo said before she bowed in thanks "Thank you, Twili- I mean, your highness..."

"It's okay, Scootaloo" my mom chuckled "No need to be so formal all the time."

"So what do we do now?" asked Spring.

"I say we kick back and relax a bit" said another new male voice which we recognised "After all, we have families and friend's to take care of."

"Rage Quit..." I said "Your right; I think it's about time we got some relaxation after these past few days. Now, how's about we-"

"There you are!" yelled yet another new female voice I begrudgingly knew "I've been looking all over for you, Midnight!"

We all looked over and saw Bass Drop holding a giant hammer with her magic.

"You better start running" Spring smiled as she whispered into my ear.

"Looks like relaxation is gonna have to wait!" I said as I began to run away from Bass Drop and her giant hammer "Bass Drop, don't kill meeeeeee!"

"Come back, my love!" she shouted as she began to chase me.

"While that's all happening, why don't we go and get something to drink, eh?" my mother said as she watched me run away from my overly obsessed fan, smiling all the while.

"Yeah..." everypony said at the same time as they began to walk away from the area.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" I yelled at them.

"I'll never leave you, my love!" Bass lovingly said.

"For the love of Celestia, I wasn't talking to you!" I shouted back at her "Please; stop chasing me!"

XXXXXX

I suppose worse things have happened to me. Bass Drop eventually gave up when I remembered I had wings. I guess in the heat of it all, your instincts just tell you to run and do nothing else.

When all that was over and done with, we all had a private celebration at the castle for the defeat of Oberon. We all danced, drank, ate and just had a good time. And for the first time in a week, I wasn't thinking about Oberon. But the moment the party ended, he was back in my head.

Why was he there? Was he still alive spiritually or was I just going insane? I hoped for the latter, for anything would be better than that horrid stallion ever existing again.

More importantly, what was the significance of the tome underneath my castle? It did help us know what Red Streaks are, but why did it radiate energy from another world?

Little did I know, all these questions would be answered a half-a-year later, at Ribbon and Thread's birthday party...

XXXXXX

And that's it! It's been one hell of a ride, but here we are. I set up for the sequel, and while I did say I'd to the prequel first, I've decided to do the former first instead. I was alerted about Life Before and I'm awaiting my request to answer him. Plus, I like writing ponies as humans.

Every chapter after this one is part of the series. However, I'll be taking a slight hiatus for a while just to chill and recollect about my writing skillz (spelled incorrectly on purpose! LOL).

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	36. Memo

Hey everyone! SuperKamek here! Just here to tell you that I'm moving this story to FIMfiction! Yep, that's right. I'm on FIMfiction now! Be sure to help me out by going over to my account, which is also SuperKamek, and liking my story there. Seriously guys, it would help a lot! Thank you so much for everything, and I hope to see you again soon!

Until then, I'll see ya later Scraggsters!


	37. Memo 2

This chapter is for getting your attention only! It isn't an actual chapter! If you're reading this, that means the story is done and is moving off to FIMfiction. Please support this story over there. Thank you!


End file.
